The Power He Knows Not
by Nom9de9Plume
Summary: Just before his fifth birthday Harry is visited by someone who reveals that he is not only a Wizard but can also use something called the Force. Will be Independent Harry/Hermione Chapter 12 now up
1. A Force of Mum

**Chapter 1 – A Force of Mum**

October 31, 1981

Lily heard James' warning and ran to the nursery to get Harry. Closing the door, she took a cleansing breath and centered herself using her meditation techniques. She quickly considered her options. If she fought Voldemort then stray curses could hit Harry. She knew the prophecy and that no matter what she did it was Harry who had to defeat the Dark Lord. Voldemort was here for one reason only – he was here to 'mark him as his equal' even though he thought he was here to kill Harry.

She knew that James was already dead. She felt the lack of his presence and knew that her time had come as well. She hugged her son one final time and kissed his forehead. Calming herself, she prepared for the next journey. Her sacrifice would save her son and provide him with the chance to fulfill his destiny. Voldemort would fail tonight, but the Horcruxes were still out there so she knew this would not be the end.

She turned quickly as the door was blown open. There stood the so-called Dark Lord. "Lily, step aside. I only came for the boy."

Lily stood in front of him defiantly, "Not a chance. I will give you some advice – Leave now and prepare for the inevitable. You can not win."

He chuckled at this rare show of defiance. "No one can defeat me, let alone a toddler. Now step aside or die."

"Die? If I must sacrifice this life for my son then I will, however I will not die. Physical death is but a gateway to the next experience."

Voldemort was starting to cast but paused at these words. This mudblood was standing in front of him defiantly and seemed to accept her fate. There was no groveling, no crying, no pleading – she just stood calmly between him and her son looking him straight in the eyes. Something was disconcerting about it and it bothered him. He shook the doubts out of his head and pointed his wand at Lily and said "Avada Kaderva". The sickly green light shot out of his wand and hit the witch. Voldemort was shocked. Instead of her body hitting the floor, her clothes crumpled and her body disappeared. He was so shocked that he did not see the faint glow surround the young boy.

Voldemort paused for a moment. This was _so_ not going the way he thought. He heard a sound and saw the boy staring at him. He turned to finish what he came here for. He pointed his wand at the boy and cast the killing curse. The room flared with a blinding green light. The curse hit Harry and he glowed as if his skin was magic itself. The curse was modified and rebounded back on Voldemort before he had a chance to move. As it struck him, there was a loud explosion as his body literally ripped itself to shreds and the shockwave obliterated most of the second floor of the house. All that was left of the Dark Lord was something best described as a spirit or life force which fled the scene quickly.

The magic which had protected harry from the curse also protected him from the explosion. He settled back down to sleep as he heard his mother's voice singing to him.

/Scene Break/

June 30, 1985

Four-year-old Harry Potter was tired. This day had been like most others in his short life. He had spent most of the day cooking and cleaning for the Dursleys. His _free _time was spent avoiding his cousin Dudley and his friends and their favourite game of 'Harry Hunting'. He had just been locked in his cupboard under the stairs for the night as he anticipated the best part of his day – ever since he could remember, a voice sung him to sleep at night. He didn't remember his mother but somehow he knew that it was her voice singing to him. Feeling his mother's presence around him every night made him feel secure and loved no matter what the Dursleys told him or called him.

Tonight was different though. Instead of singing, he heard someone calling his name.

"Harry?"

He sat up in his bed quickly and just avoided banging it on the stairs. The woman's voice sounded again, "Harry, don't be afraid."

Harry looked around his cupboard into the darkness. Shimmering light started to appear at beside his cot. It grew brighter and brighter until Harry saw the ethereal form of a woman sitting on the floor beside his cot.

"Got it," she happily said to herself. She turned to look at Harry with a big smile on her face.

Harry wasn't sure what to make of this. I mean, a ghost had just appeared in his cupboard. He looked at the ghost. She looked familiar somehow and the way she was smiling at him didn't seem threatening. He found his voice, "Hello?"

"Hello Harry."

"Who are you? What are you? How do you know my name?"

"Well, I know your name because I am – or rather was – or am a portion of – hmm I'm not sure how to exactly tell you right now what I am, but let me say a mother always remembers her son's name."

Harry's eyes widened, "Mum?"

The figure smiled broadly and nodded.

"How did you get here? How come I can see you? I thought you died in a car crash? I …"

"Harry, please calm down," Lily interrupted, "I'll answer all your questions but it will take time. Yes, I am dead. No, your father and I did not die in a car crash, we were murdered – I'll explain more of that later."

Harry settled down a bit as she continued speaking, "I've always been with you Harry."

His face brightened, "So you have been singing to me?"

"Yes, that was all I was strong enough to do. Now that you are approaching your fifth birthday, your Force abilities are starting to manifest themselves and I was able to appear to you."

"Force abilities?"

"Yes, Harry. You are a very special boy. You have abilities beyond what normal people have."

"But my Uncle Vernon calls me a freak. I'm nothing special."

Lily tried to contain her anger, "Harry, listen to me. You will be a very powerful person. I never wanted you to live here with my sister and her husband and we are going to change that now that I can talk to you."

Harry perked up at the thought of leaving the Dursleys. He listened intently as Lily continued, "Harry, there is much hidden from the average person. Over the next month I will visit every night and whenever you are alone and explain to you as much as I can. I left a gift for you before I died for your fifth birthday."

"I'll actually get a present this year? From my Mum?" Harry asked happily with tears running down his face.

Lily very much wanted to give her little boy a hug, "Yes. But until then I will be teaching you a few things you will need to know before you can get your present. You will have to listen and take in everything I tell you and will have to work at some things. Can you do that for me?'

Harry smiled and nodded so hard that he nearly gave himself whiplash. Lily chuckled at his eagerness, "Good. Now I think you need to go to sleep but don't worry, now that I can appear to you, I won't be going away for a very long time. Oh, and Harry?"

"Yes Mum?" He liked the sound of that.

"Only you can see me right now. People would not understand if you told them you were talking to your mother. It has to be our secret until I say otherwise. OK?"

"OK Mum. I know this may sound selfish, but I'm kind of glad I can keep you to myself."

Lily felt tears in her eyes – a strange feeling for an ethereal spirit. "Now lie down and close your eyes."

Harry lay himself down and Lily started singing to him. It was so much better now that he knew the voice was really his Mum's.

/Scene Break/

July 31, 1985

Harry woke up on his birthday morning more excited than he had ever been. His Mum had told him that today would be his last day at the Dursleys.

Over the past month, his Mum had told him a lot about himself and his heritage. First, he found out that there was a whole society built around the use of magic and that he was a wizard. While she had not yet let him try any magic, she was teaching him how to meditate and organize his mind. Harry had found that sitting in a dark cupboard every night helped him clear his mind and organize his thoughts. She told him about how some wizards could read minds and how he could work at defending against that.

She also told him that he had an ability that was even more rare than being a wizard. He could use the Force. Lily had also been Force-sensitive and had passed the ability on to him. She taught him through how through meditation he could connect with the Force and feel it's presence. He remembered the night two weeks ago when he finally felt his connection.

/Flashback/

Lily's voice floated through his head, "Remember how I taught you to relax and breathe. Now listen – not with your ears but with your mind."

She had instructed him to do this for the past few days and while it seemed impossible on the first day, the deeper he willed himself to relax, he began to understand what she was trying to say.

He cleared his thoughts and focused on her words. Slowly it came to him. He began to be aware of the world around him – not just the cupboard, but he seemed to _feel_ the area around the house and the neighborhood even.

Lily saw the change in his expression and felt his presence in the Force, "I can feel your connection Harry, do you feel it?"

Harry nodded but kept his eyes closed – this was just so cool he didn't want to let it go. "I feel like I'm connected with the whole street. I can sense the animals outside and the people sleeping in their homes. Yuck!" His eyes opened quickly and he dropped out of the meditative state.

"What happened son?"

Harry's face was contorted as though he had just licked a mothball, "I sensed Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kissing."

Lily started to laugh and soon Harry joined in. She looked at him warmly, "I'm very proud of you son. Tonight was a big step. You felt your connection to the Force for the first time. Now you will never lose it and over time you will be able to strengthen that connection so you can always feel it."

/End Flashback/

Since then Harry found it easier and easier to connect with the Force through meditation and he was starting to feel it at the edge of his consciousness all the time. The connection also helped him with organizing and protecting his mind. Once he became comfortable with the sensations he felt from the connection, he was able to focus his mind more and his progress in what his mother called Occlumency was progressing well.

While he had not said anything to them, the Dursleys had noticed a change in the boy. He seemed to be more confident and held himself differently. He still did his chores, but when they would call him a freak or try and put him down, he would just look at them and shrug it off. Dudley was also having a tough time in his games of 'Harry Hunting' – the boy just could not be caught. It seemed like Harry was able to anticipate every move.

His Mum had already gone over the pans for the day. Harry would do his chores like normal and this afternoon when he went out to play, he would not return.

The morning went as usual. No one wished Harry a Happy Birthday. He still had to cook and clean. When he was finished his chores and his aunt kicked him out of the house Harry, accompanied by his Mum, avoided Dudley and proceeded to make his way out of Little Whinging. Midway through the afternoon, he found a deserted road, raised his hand and concentrated as his mother had taught him. There was a loud bang and a bus appeared.

The door opened and the driver said, "Welcome to the Knight Bus, how can I help you today young man? Why are you alone way out here?"

Harry proceeded to sound scared just like his mother had told him, "Please sir, can you help me. I was in Diagon Alley waiting for my parents when some other kids started to tease me. I got so upset that I just wished to be somewhere else and I felt a weird squeezing sensation and ended up here. I don't even know where 'here' is."

The driver smiled at Harry. "Don't worry. It's just a bit of accidental magic. Come on in. We'll get you back to Diagon Alley – no charge."

Harry smiled and thanked the driver and made his way in. As he sat down, his mother stayed beside him and congratulated him on a job well done.

A/N – Well that is the first chapter of a new story for me. I needed to get it out of my head so I could continue on my other one. I'm interested to see what people think of this chapter. Is this story worth continuing? Does anyone else out there like this type of HP/Star Wars crossover?

Please let me know. I will be concentrating on getting the next two chapters of The Pureblood Conspiracy out before I look at this one again so I value your comments, suggestions and reviews. I know this chapter is kind of short but I wanted to get the concept out there and see if anyone likes it.


	2. A Change of Address

A/N – Disclaimer: I do not own nor make an income from either the Harry Potter or Star Wars universes.

Well, thank you for everyone who reviewed Chapter 1. I really enjoyed your comments and suggestions and I will be moving ahead with this story. Now I already had some idea about just how far this would cross over and here is what I am thinking:

This is first and foremost a Harry Potter story.

This story will for the most part be limited to Force powers. The force is supposed to be everywhere so it makes sense that eventually Force-sensitive people on earth will find it.

It will be a Harry/Hermione tale. I'm still on the fence about making Hermione Force-sensitive. I can see the benefits of making Harry unique, but I can also see the benefits of Teamwork and them having different and complementary Force abilities.

For now, unless I can be persuaded otherwise (wink), I have no plans for lightsabers.

So without further adieu,

**Chapter 2 – A Change of Address**

Harry stepped off the bus and thanked the driver, "Thank you sir, I'll be able to find them from here."

With his mother at his side he walked into the Leaky Cauldron. The pub was quite full at this time in the evening and Harry made it through without too many people noticing. Out back he saw the wall that his mother had mentioned. He found a secluded place to wait until someone opened up the wall.

He didn't have to wait long. The wall started to open and Harry got up but was warned to hide by his mother – she sensed something. Once the wall was open, she saw the one person she didn't want Harry to run into yet emerging from the Alley. She watched as 'the great' Albus Dumbledore walked out of the alley and into the pub. As soon as he was out of site she got harry to run and he went through the opening just before it closed up again.

His Mum had told him about Diagon Alley many times over the past week, but he still could not keep himself from stopping and staring at the scene before him. It was like he had just stepped back into the nineteenth century only without the horse-drawn carriages.

Lily saw the look in her son's face and remembered her first visit to Diagon Alley when she was eleven. Judging by her son's face, he was thinking many of the same things. She let him stare for a few more moments before she got his attention again. "Harry? I'm sorry but we need to move on. There is more of a chance you will be spotted and recognized if you stay out in the open too long. Don't worry, you will have plenty of chances to come back here."

Harry was roused from his shock by his Mum's voice. He kept his head down and set off for the large white building at the other end of the alley. If anyone took notice of him, they kept it to themselves and he made it to the building called Gringotts in short order.

Up until this moment he had not been scared. It had all proceeded like his Mum had told him it would. But now it felt different – this huge building made him feel tiny and insignificant and he also knew there were goblins inside. Harry was starting to Panic when his mother told him to focus and collect himself. The sound of her voice brought him back from the edge of panic and he allowed hi connection with the force to bring his emotions back under control.

"Now do you remember what to do? Are you going to be OK?"

"Yes Mum," Harry still got a warm feeling every time he said that, "I remember. I can do this."

With that he walked up the stairs and proceeded inside. There weren't many customers in the bank at this time of the evening just as his mother had predicted so he did not have to wait in queue. He walked up to the first teller he saw and looked up to where he saw the gobbling perched on his chair glaring back down at him. "What do you want here this evening child?" the goblin asked with a sneer.

"Well sir, I am here to see Master Griphook regarding my mother's will. Since today is my fifth birthday he should be expecting me. Can you please let him know that Harrison Evans is here?"

The teller grudgingly passed the message along and was surprised by the quick response. His manner changed completely, "Mister Evans, if you would kindly wait in the room through that door," he gestured to his left, "Master Griphook will be with you shortly."

Harry moved to the door quickly and went through. After a minute an older goblin entered and introduced himself, "Mr. Evans I am Master Griphook. I have been expecting you. Please follow me."

Harry followed the goblin down a long hallway. Lily – always at Harry's side – remembered her last time in these halls.

/Flashback/

October 27, 1981

Lily Potter was waiting in the Gringotts waiting room for Master Griphook. He was the manager of the Potter holdings at Gringotts and held a high position in the bank for taking care of the financial matters of such and ancient and influential family.

Lily had managed to sneak out of the house while James, Remus and Sirius were distracting Dumbledore. They had just found out about the prophecy and Lily had approached James with a backup plan should things fail. Both of them knew that Harry was destined to fight Voldemort and that he would want to kill the boy before he got too strong.

Dumbledore used his relationship with the Potters to influence their lives – "For the greater good," he always said. It took James an Lily a long time to figure out they were being subtly manipulated and they wanted to make sure that if they died, they would leave instructions to take care of Harry in a way that Albus didn't know about.

What Lily hadn't told James is that she was pretty sure they would both be dead within a week. She had been practicing looking into the future with the force and had been able to see enough images of what would happen to Harry in the aftermath.

Griphook greeted her and she followed him to his office. "Now what brings you here today Mrs. Potter?"

"I would like to open an account for my son Harry. However it is an account that should be opened in the last name of Evans so that it is not tied to the Potter Estate."

"May I inquire why?"

"The vault and it's contents will be sealed when I leave today and should pass directly to him when I die but no sooner than his fifth birthday. This list is the requirements for the vault and the authorization from James and myself to completed the work and pay you the appropriate fee. It just needs to be completed today. "

Griphook took the list and wrote out his own. He summoned an assistant to take the new list and they were quickly alone again. He spoke up, "It will be ready before you leave. Quite an interesting number of items for the vault though."

She ignored the last comment and continued. "When Harry receives the vault I would like you to personally execute the stipulations in this will. Please read it over and let me know if this Will can stand up to scrutiny."

Griphook looked over the will and made a few notes on a notepad. He passed his notes to Lily, "Mrs. Potter if you make the following minor corrections, this Will could pass any objection."

Lily looked over the suggestions and made all the changes. "Thank you Master Griphook. I trust you will keep this matter in utmost confidence."

"I will as I do with all your family's dealings with us Mrs. Potter. No one other than Harry, and the two of us will know of this will until it's instructions are executed."

"Good day Master Griphook." With that Lily got up and left. She and James knew Albus had an obsession with Harry ever since that damn prophecy was revealed. This was their fallback to keep Harry out of his sphere of influence for as long as possible. They knew that Albus was not evil – the problem was that he thought he was always right and once he had his mind set on a course of action it was impossible to change it.

/End Flashback/

Harry followed the Goblin into his office. Griphook sat down and motioned for Harry to do the same. The young boy's eyes were barely above the level of the desk and his feet did not touch the floor. Griphook cleared his throat.

"Well, young Mr. Potter there is a number of things we need to discuss. The first being your parents' official will. Since you are not yet of the age of majority," Lily whispered "Seventeen" into his ear as he continued to listen to the Goblin, "you are not of age to yet see nor hear the contents of that will. It's executor Albus Dumbledore has reported that you were placed with guardians according to your parents' wishes and I can give you this key to your Trust vault now that you had identified yourself to the Bank. Are there any questions on this piece?"

Lily quickly suggested some questions to him. He started with, "Who currently has access to the main Potter vaults?"

"Aside from myself and my assistants who are responsible for the Potter financial investments – no one."

"Who has access to my Trust vault?"

"Albus Dumbledore has access and your guardians receive three hundred galleons a month. Professor Dumbledore has it converted into one thousand five hundred pound sterling. All of the withdrawals are tightly monitored."

"I have no more questions. Thank you for your direct answers."

"Very well, let us move on to the next item of business, your mother's Will," Harry was young, but the irony of having your mother's Will read to you while spending with her ghost was not lost on him. Griphook continued, "Do you want me to read the whole thing or just give you a summary?"

"The summary only please, Master Griphook."

"Very well. There is a vault that your mother had established for you under her maiden name of Evans. It is not part of the Potter Estate so I can give you the key for it right now." He produced a small gold key and gave it to Harry and continued, "Your mother also left very detailed instruction on who should be your guardian. First on the list is Sirius Black, your godfather, but he is currently in prison. Second on the list is Remus Lupin. We will contact Mr. Lupin discretely and invite him here as soon as possible. In the meantime you are free to stay in your new vault."

Harry was about to ask a million questions the first of which was why he would want to be locked in a vault, but his mother told him she would answer his questions when they were alone and he could speak to her freely.

Griphook led harry to the carts to go down to his vault. After a very exhilarating ride, harry and Griphook got out in front of a rather plain looking door. Harry opened the door with his key and stepped inside. There were a number of chests in the room and a few doors that were all closed. It looked like a storage room.

Griphook cleared his throat as Harry stood there, "Mr. Potter, will you have any more need of my services? Do you want me to show you around the vault?"

Harry looked at his mother who shook her head and said, "Decline politely."

"No Master Griphook. I don't wish to take up any more of your valuable time. Thank you for everything you have done for me today. I think I'll just explore this vault on my own. I'm sure my mother will have thought of everything."

"As you wish Mr. Potter. If you need any assistance or wish to leave the bank, simply step outside the vault and loudly request a cart. Good Day to you." Griphook turned and left with the door closing behind him.

Harry felt trapped and began to get very nervous. Lily saw that and told him to head through the door on the opposite side of the vault. Harry walked through the door and was in a brightly lit well-furnished flat. Harry looked at his mom and she nodded allowing him to go and explore. Harry found two bedrooms, a bathroom, the kitchen, a library, a sitting room and a very large room that at the moment was very empty. Once he was done looking around he found Lily waiting for him in the sitting room.

Lily smiled at the sense of wonder plastered across Harry's face. She simply said, "Happy Birthday Harry."

Harry didn't know how to feel. "Mum, I'm not sure what to feel. You got me out of the Dursley's and I don't have to stay in a cupboard anymore. But now I'm locked in a vault underground …", he looked around at the light streaming in through the windows, "we _are_ in a vault underground aren't we?"

Lily smiled a reassuring smile, "Yes honey, we are in a vault underground but let me explain. I arranged for this vault for you shortly before I died. Pretty soon many people will be looking for you to return you to the Dursley's. This place was designed to keep you safe until we can find you a new place to live. You may have heard Griphook mention Remus Lupin. He is one of you father and my closest friends and one of the two people alive who we most trusted with your care. The other, Sirius Black is in prison according to Griphook. We will need to ask Remus about that when he arrives."

"You mean Mr. Lupin will be able to see you?"

"No, I will need you to relay what I say to him. Only someone who is Force Sensitive can see and interact with me directly."

Harry looked at his mother, "How long will I be here?"

"Well, I want to get you settled as soon as possible. You need to start school in September and a vault is not place to spend your childhood. In the meantime, we can get to know each other better and we can focus on your learning more Force abilities. But first, you must be hungry. I arranged for the goblins to provide us with the services of a house elf while you are down here and whenever you decide to use this vault."

After a good meal Harry sat back and yawned. Lily Made sure he took a bath and sent him off to bed.

Harry settled himself in the most comfortable and warm bed he had ever been in. As his mother sang him to sleep, he realized that he was at home wherever he was with his mother.

/Scene Break/

Albus Dumbledore was in his quarters when one of the wards he had in his office namely the ward he set on the devices monitoring Privet Drive. He rushed to his office and his worst fears were realized – the wards around number four Privet Drive had fallen.

He floo'd directly to Arabella Figg's home and proceeded directly across to the Dursley's. Despite the late hour he knocked on the door. He had to knock three times before he woke Vernon. The door flew open as Vernon sputtered, "Where have you been you little freak? Huh?" He had opened the door staring roughly where the Headmaster's pelvis was and once he noticed that his eyes quickly moved upwards. However that did nothing to improve his mood, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Good evening Vernon. I'm here to look in on Harry."

"The little freak isn't here he never came back today. Good riddance as far as I can say."

Albus was trying very hard not to hex this muggle. "It does not bother you that Harry could be out there alone?"

"The only thing that bothers me is that Petunia had to cook dinner tonight and we will need to start to do the freak's chores ourselves."

Dumbledore relied on his Occlumency to centre himself. "May I see Harry's room?"

"Whatever. Just do what you need to do and get out of here. I want to have all of your freakishness out of my house." He stepped away from the door.

Dumbledore walked into the house and proceeded to go up the stairs. Vernon looked at him and barked, "Where do you think you're going. His room was here." He gestured to the cupboard under the stairs.

Dumbledore looked in the cupboard and saw the small cot. His Occlumency didn't seem to work anymore. He turned to the fat Muggle in front of him and put a full body bind on him. "You kept him in a cupboard? You received fifteen hundred pound per month for Harry's care and you KEPT HIM IN A CUPBOARD? Merlin, no wonder he ran away. This is not a home. No wonder the wards fell." He noticed Petunia coming down the stairs to see who was arguing with Vernon. "And you, Petunia. Treating your own blood, your sister's son no better than a slave! You should be ashamed of yourself. Rest assured when I find Harry, he will need to be returned here but I will be taking an active role in making sure that he is raised properly. Now as much as I would like to stay and talk with you some more, I need to look for a five year old boy who would rather be out on his own instead of here with you. But make no mistake, I will be back."

With that he stormed out of the house and returned to Hogwarts. He floo-called Minerva, "Minerva, can you please come to my office. This may be a long night."

**A/N** – I know it's a pretty boilerplate chapter but I needed to set up the first part of the story. Harry will start his training in the Force in earnest.


	3. The Case of the Missing Potter

**Chapter 3 – The Case of the Missing Potter**

Minerva McGonagall arrived in Albus' office a few minutes after he floo-called her. She stepped out of the fire to find him pacing around his office checking many of his instruments. He seemed to be very agitated and it looked as though it had something to do with the instruments he had set up around his office. She stood there for several seconds until he noticed her. When he turned to face her she saw a look in his face that she had not seen for four years.

"Albus, what's wrong?"

"It's Harry Potter. He's disappeared from his family."

"When? How? Why?" Minerva asked quickly even though she assumed that she already knew the answer to the last question. She had told Albus it was a bad idea to leave Harry with those Muggles. Lily Potter had been one of her favourite students and had remained friends after Lily graduated from Hogwarts. Lily had confided in her that her sister had all but severed their relationship when their family found out Lily was a witch.

Albus gestured to the instruments around his office, "These were monitoring the wards around the Dursley residence. Earlier today the wards collapsed completely."

"Harry leaving caused them to collapse?"

"No, if he simply left, they would have started to drain slowly and would be recharged as long as he returned for at least one month per year. I had intended that they would continue to protect him until he became of age. There are only two things that would make the wards collapse as quickly as they did today – either Harry is dead, or he no longer considers the Dursley residence his home."

"Albus, what do you think happened? Do you think he's … dead? If he's not, whey would he leave?"

"Minerva, do remember what you told me when we left Harry with the Dursleys?'

Minerva remembered all too well. That conversation had gone through her head many times in the intervening years. She had kicked herself many times for not giving into the impulse she had after her and Albus had left the young child at the Dursley's doorstep. She had fought the overwhelming urge to head back and take Harry into her own care and either raise him or ensure that he went to Sirius or Remus. She was only held back by the fact that she feared what Albus' reaction would be.

Getting back to reality, Minerva looked at Albus with a stern face that made her lips all but disappear, "I recall describing his relatives as the worst sort of Muggles."

"Once I saw that the wards had collapsed, I went to Little Whinging immediately. I was told by Harry's uncle that Harry had not returned home this evening. What disturbed me is that he did not seemed concerned at all. I asked to see Harry's room to see if he had left any clues behind but when I went to climb the stairs Vernon told me Harry did not have a proper bedroom. He showed me where Harry slept. Minerva, it was …" he paused for a moment.

"What is it Albus? What did those Muggles do to him?"

"I would have never expected this from Harry's own family. Vernon led me to the cupboard underneath the stairs. There was a small cot and not much else. Minerva, they had been receiving three hundred galleons a month for his care. I have never come as close to hurting a muggle as I did tonight. Vernon just did not care and neither did Petunia. Minerva, what have I done?"

Minerva was fighting her own urge to hurt the Dursleys – however both knew that dealing with them was secondary to finding what happened to Harry. "Albus, how are we going to find him?"

"Let's get some of the old crowd together as soon as possible. Can you make the appropriate floo calls? There is one person I need to contact in person."

"Remus?"

Albus nodded somberly and prepared to leave immediately. He knew that they needed Remus' special abilities to try and track the boy. However Albus was not looking forward to the meeting since Remus had tried for the past three years to see Harry but Dumbledore would not allow it.

He created a portkey and felt the tug behind his navel as Minerva started making a number of floo calls.

/Scene Break/

Remus Lupin sat alone in his residence with an open bottle of Fire Whiskey. This was a little ritual of his on the last day of July and October every year beginning with Harry's second birthday. As he drank he remembered his friends James and Lily and their son Harry. He felt a responsibility to take care of Harry but Albus would not let him near the boy.

Remus didn't believe that James and Lily wanted their son raised without any knowledge of the magical world and he was pretty sure that Lily would have never consented to having Petunia raise her son. Dumbledore had used his position as Supreme Mugwump to appoint the guardians and seal the Will before anyone could question it.

About halfway through the bottle, his thoughts would turn to Sirius who was sitting in Azkaban for betraying the Potters and for the murder of a number of Muggles and Peter. Remus was still not convinced Sirius was guilty. His own attempts to look at the court records had been stymied by the Ministry bureaucracy. His status as a werewolf allowed them to refuse his repeated requests. He had taken his concerns to Dumbledore and had been politely told to drop it. Dumbledore explained that he did not believe that Sirius had betrayed the Potters, but the team of Aurors had seen the end of his duel with Peter, which culminated in the death of Peter and the Muggles.

He had just slipped into the familiar melancholy feeling when he heard the knock at the door. Swearing to himself, he got up and opened the door to find none other than Albus Dumbledore. "Albus," Remus greeted the man, "it been a long time. I was just uh … reminiscing. Won't you come in? Would you like a drink?"

Albus looked at the bottle on the table and politely declined. The two men sat down.

"Remus, I find myself in need of your assistance."

Remus was about to tell him where he could stick his request when he continued with, "Harry has gone missing."

Those four words sobered him up faster than any potion, "What do you mean he's gone missing?"

"The protective wards around his guardian's residence fell. When I went to investigate, his guardians told me he had not returned home today."

"Albus, do you remember what day it is?"

"Of course, it is his fifth birthday."

"Why would a child run away from home on their birthday?"

Albus looked at the man uncomfortably, "It appears as though his family did not treat Harry as well as they should have."

Remus felt his inner werewolf trying to get out. "So you are telling me that the guardians YOU took upon YOURSELF to appoint were not suitable? Did you never go back and check on Harry?"

Albus stared at the floor avoiding the other man's gaze, "I had never suspected his last remaining family would treat him that way. I wanted to shelter him from his fame in the magical world so that he could have a normal and happy childhood. Also, the blood wards protecting him required that he live with a blood relative."

Remus held off berating the man further – there were more important things to do. "We need to find him. I can be ready in half an hour."

"Minerva is calling members of the Order and we are meeting in my office at Hogwarts." Albus picked up a spoon from the table and tapped his wand to it. It briefly glowed a bright blue; "This portkey will take you there."

Remus nodded and excused himself while he went and got ready. Albus created another portkey and disappeared.

Fifteen minutes later, Remus was almost ready to go when there was another knock at the door. Not having many visitors at all, this surprised Remus that he would get tow in one night. He opened the door to find a goblin.

"Mr. Remus Lupin?"

Remus nodded.

"I am Griphook from Gringotts. I need to speak with you about a sensitive and highly confidential matter."

"I'm sorry but this is not the right time. A child has gone missing and I need to try and find him."

"Mr. Lupin, it is imperative that we talk right now. I will only take a few minutes of your time." Griphook knew that Lupin would change his plans once he heard what the goblin had to say.

Remus invited the Goblin in to hear what he had to say.

/Scene Break/

Albus arrived back at his office to find Minerva drawing up plans for a search. She looked up at him and said, "I've managed to contact the Weasleys, Mundungus Fletcher, Emmeline Vance, Hagrid and Alastor Moody. Are you sure you don't want to contact the DMLE or the muggle police?"

Albus shook his head, "No. We have to keep this quiet. There would be a great public outcry if the DMLE went public with this news and I'm not sure Harry's relatives would survive the week. If we involved the muggle police, then they would investigate the Dursleys and Child Services would get involved."

"Don't you think Child Services should be involved?"

"No. Harry will have to go back to the Dursleys if I can reestablish the blood wards around the house," he saw the look on her face and continued, "I will talk with the Dursleys to ensure that Harry is treated properly from now on."

"Albus, you failed at that the first time around. Why do you think you will succeed the second time?"

"I must try. It is the best protection we can offer the boy."

Minerva shook her head. Sometimes Albus could be very stubborn and set in his ways. She looked up at him, "You realize Molly will be here soon."

Albus nodded and prepared himself mentally for the 'live howler'.

/Scene Break/

"So let me get this straight, Harry is currently at Gringotts and I have been named his guardian by a Will which Lily left with you days before she died?" Griphook had just told Remus about the Will.

"That is correct. Remember the Will is very clear that this information is confidential and cannot be revealed to anyone – especially Albus Dumbledore. The only other person specifically mentioned in the will is Sirius Black."

"Thank you for coming so quickly Griphook. Will Harry be OK tonight?"

"Mrs. Potter arranged for the vault to have a furnished two bedroom flat. He has the services of a house elf and is quite secure where he is. There are no spells which can detect him and nothing which can harm him."

"Very well. I will be around first thing in the morning. Until then, I need to so some misdirection of my own."

Griphook got up and Remus saw him to the door. "Please ask for me when you arrive in the morning Mr. Lupin. I am the only one who can grant you access to the vault other than Mr. Evans." Remus could have sworn the goblin just winked.

After seeing Griphook off, Remus walked back to his room. He finished getting ready to join the search party but first he waved his wand and his few possessions flew across the room and were packed in his trunk. He shrunk it and put it in his pocket. He had the feeling he would be the next to disappear.

As he grabbed the portkey, he paused for a moment. Remus had a huge grin on his face and nearly burst out laughing. He hadn't felt like this since the Marauders were together. Imagine after all these years, with Lily's help he was going to prank the Headmaster once more.

He focused on his Occlumency skills and clamed his expression. Using his wand he tapped the portkey and set off for Hogwarts.

/Scene Break/

Far underneath London, a small boy was resting peacefully for the first time in years. He was in a warm, comfortable bed, he had his mother near him and his birthday was the most exciting one he could remember.

As he slept a deep and relaxing sleep he had no idea how many people would not sleep this night because of him.

/Scene Break/

Remus arrived at the Headmasters office and immediately wished someone had turned down the volume. Molly was in full Weasley matriarch mode and was berating Albus for leaving Harry with such horrid people.

Seeing Remus, Albus managed to distract Molly as he spoke to the new arrival, "Remus, I'm glad you arrived, you remember Molly and Arthur?"

The old friends greeted each other warmly.

Albus continued, "Remus, we need your tracking abilities tonight before the trail goes cold. We are all going to floo to a house close to Harry's relatives. Mrs. Arabella Figg has been watching the neighbourhood for me. She is a squib."

As they came out of the floo and walked towards number four, Albus explained to Remus how other members of the order were checking the muggle police departments and hospitals as well as keeping an eye on Diagon Alley and St. Mungo's.

Remus immediately picked up a slight trace of Harry's aura and proceeded to follow it. It led them through Little Whinging and out to a road just outside of town and it ended. Remus also felt the very slight trace of magical transportation. His condition mad him more sensitive to the traces people left behind including magical traces.

"It's disappeared," he said to the group. "He came this far and now the trail runs cold. I've never experienced anything like it. How could he just disappear? Albus, would he know how to apparate?"

"No, he was raised outside the magical world."

Molly looked, "He doesn't even know he's a wizard? In Merlin's name Albus, why not?" She looked like she had another 'live' howler coming on.

Albus put up his hands, "Molly I wanted him to have a normal childhood. He would have not had a chance at having that if he was exposed to the magical world and his place in it."

Remus put on a quizzical face, "What if he came out here and was so scared that he apparated accidentally? I mean, it's not unheard of and I remember he had some powerful bouts of accidental magic when he was a baby."

Albus thought for a moment, "Yes, that is a possibility and one that we can work on. It will be next to impossible to find where he went, however. Remus, you look tired, perhaps you should go home. I will contact you in the morning."

Remus was used to this. He didn't need to be a Legilimens to understand that he had now served his useful purpose and Dumbledore wanted him out of the way. There was not way Albus wanted the last of the Marauders to find Harry first. "The old man is right about one thing," he thought, "Once I get to Harry, he will be out of Dumbledore's influence until he has to go to school."

Remus nodded silently to the man and apparated home. One he had left, Albus turned to the Weasleys and said, "Now, if he didn't apparate, where would he have gone?"

/Scene Break/

Remus arrived back at his front door. He'd get some sleep and get leave around nine. Albus would undoubtedly have a spy watching the house and Remus could not break his routine. Leaving too early would be suspicious.

/Scene Break/

The next morning Harry got up bright and early. He felt more refreshed than he ever had. He was able to wake up on his own and he didn't have Uncle Vernon screaming for breakfast. He got up and experienced the freedom of being able to go to the bathroom without someone unlocking his 'room' for him first.

He put on a dressing gown he found in the washroom and walked into the kitchen. Calling the house elf, he politely asked for some breakfast and his offers of help were declined. Breakfast was pancakes with real maple syrup (Harry had read about it but had never tried it. It was very good), bacon, orange juice and milk. He ate more than he had ever been allowed in one day – let alone one sitting.

Harry was excited. His mother said they would try some more Force exercises this morning before Mr. Lupin arrived.

Lily had Harry sit cross-legged on the couch in the sitting room and begin his meditation exercises. His breathing slowed and he reached out with the force.

"Now Harry I want you to let your mind reach out into Diagon Alley and tell me what you see."

"I, I see the people in the Alley. There aren't to many of them. But they feel different than the people on Privet drive."

"Honey, how do they feel different? I want you to explain what you mean."

"It's hard to describe. The best word I can think of is pressure. They feel like there is a pressure inside them trying to get out. Some feel like they have more pressure than others."

"Very good Harry. You've just sensed the magic inside witches or wizards. The more powerful the magic inside the wizard or witch, the more powerful the feeling will be. Practice this as much as you can. If you can sense the magical auras you will be able to tell if a wizard is sneaking up on you."

Harry came out of his meditation and smiled at his Mum. The Force was really cool. He could hardly wait to learn more.

"Now Harry, meditate some more." She winked at him; "you picked up that quickly so let's try something new."

Harry once again fell into his meditative state. He started to reach out again but his mother stopped him. "Harry, I want you to concentrate on the vase on the table. Visualize it. Remember keep your eyes closed. Do you see it?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now I want you to think about the vase, every bit of it. Now try reaching out with your mind to the vase and lifting it off the table. And holding it there."

Harry tried to do exactly as his mother told him. This was hard. Lily said, "Harry you are trying to hard honey. Let the Force do it for you. I know that sounds a lot simpler than it actually is but it's the best way I know to tell you. You have to find the feeling for yourself through your own connection with the Force."

Harry stopped trying and fell back into his breathing. He reached out to the vase once more and tried to figure out how to follow his mother's advice. He felt the force around him. Suddenly he felt it flowing around him.

Lily watched and felt as her son discovered the Force around him. After a while she knew he found what he was looking for. The vase shook and slowly lifted up in the air. It rose about a half meter and stayed there. Lily was overjoyed.

"Very good Harry. Now try and lower it back to the table slowly."

Harry concentrated on his mother's voice and slowly lowered the vase. As soon as it touched the table he jumped up yelling, "I did it!"

Lily looked at him proudly, "Yes Harry you did very well. I'm pleased and a little surprised that you would be able to do it that well on the first try. You showed a lot of determination and concentration."

"Well, I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Harry," Lily looked at her son and for the thousandth time wished that she could give him a hug, "as long as you try your best you will never disappoint me. You will always be my son and I will always love you."

Harry had tears in his eyes. He wasn't used to being loved. "Mum?"

"Yes honey?"

"I just wanted to say that yesterday was the best birthday I ever had. I'm living with my Mum again and I'm away from Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley. Thank you."

"Harry, you don't need to thank me. I'm your mum and I would do anything for my little boy."

Their moment was interrupted by an announcement from the house elf, "Mr. Evans, a Mr. Lupin is here to see you."

A/N – First of all, thanks again to everyone who took the time to review this story. As always, I appreciate your comments and suggestions.


	4. Nature or Nurture

A/N – Sorry for the long wait. My summer's been pretty busy and I had to get some chapters done for my other story.

**Chapter 4 – Nature or Nurture**

Harry prepared himself and walked out of the flat and into the main room of the vault. He looked at his mum and she smiled and nodded her head at him. When he opened the vault door he saw Master Griphook and a man dressed in worn clothing. The man had an overall tired appearance, but his eyes sprung to life when he saw Harry.

Lupin for his part still wasn't sure about this whole thing until the vault opened and he saw a small version of James with Lily's eyes. He made a silent vow to his friends that he would be there to protect Harry from now on.

Both the boy and the man stared at each other for a few seconds. Remus broke the silence, "Harry?"

"Yes sir. Are you Mr. Remus Lupin?"

"Yes I am. And please call me Remus or Moony."

Harry thought Moony was a very strange name but he would ask about that later. "Please come in. It may not look like much here, but there is a flat through that door." Harry pointed to the far side of the room and continued, "Master Griphook, you are welcome to join us if you wish."

"Thank you Mr. Potter but my duties call me elsewhere. Perhaps another time."

"Thank you for bringing Mr. Lupin and handling these matters with the utmost discretion." Griphook turned and left and Harry closed the vault door. He led Remus to the flat. The elves had prepared tea and light snacks and put them in the sitting room. Harry had an orange juice.

The two sat across from each other in awkward silence. Remus had no idea what to say to the young boy and Harry was a little uncomfortable talking to strangers.

Remus finally broke the silence, "It is so good to see you. I last saw you a couple of days before that Halloween. I've tried to see you many times, but I wasn't able to get past Dumbledore – you probably don't even know who he is."

"He's the wizard who kept me from you and Sirius and put me in with the Dursleys."

"How did you know that? For that matter, how did you know how to come to Gringotts on your fifth birthday? How did you get here?"

Harry looked nervously at Lily. She looked at him and nodded, "Go ahead you can tell him."

"Moony you are going to find this hard to believe but my mum told me."

/Scene Break/

Albus Dumbledore returned to his office around mid-morning. He had been out all night with members of the Order looking for Harry to no avail. Minerva and Molly had been with him all night while they had been searching for the boy. Both of the women were steadfastly against Harry being placed back in the 'care' of his relatives.

"They just don't understand," thought Albus, "no one does." Only Albus understood why Harry had to go back to the Dursleys because only Albus carried the weight of doubt as to whether he was to blame for the rise of the worst Dark Lord since Grindelwald.

Albus had been troubled by the metamorphosis of Tom Riddle to Lord Voldemort and the part he may have inadvertently played in it. The question that caused Albus more sleepless nights than he could remember was whether Tom Riddle had been _born_ evil or if _learned_ it through his upbringing.

This distinction was very important to Albus. He knew of Tom Riddle's birth when it was recorded in the school register of future students. When he first visited Tom at the orphanage, he briefly considered raising his case to the Magical children's authority to have him placed in a magical home, as was the custom at the time. He made a split second decision against it since Tom seemed to be comfortable at the orphanage. Throughout Tom's school years, Albus had insisted that Tom continue to go back to the orphanage even though the boy wanted a different home.

Looking back years later in the midst of people dying and darkness sweeping across magical England, Albus wondered if he had made the right decisions when it came to Tom Riddle.

The prophecy and the subsequent death of the Potters and the rise of the legend of the boy-who-lived provided Albus with the 'Golden Opportunity' he was looking for. He would do everything he could to put Harry in a non-magical home where he would not necessarily be loved but not abused. He would control Harry's access to the magical world and place many of the same restrictions on this orphan as he did with another so many years ago.

Harry was prophesized as the one to kill Voldemort so he had to fight for the side of the light. If he had a similar upbringing to Tom and turned out to be a light wizard then Albus would be redeemed. If Harry turned out to be dark after fifth year (the same year Tom really started delving in the dark arts) then Albus would take steps to eliminate the threat before a new dark lord became too powerful.

Harry had to go back to his relatives in order for this to work. Albus did not want to see the boy physically abused, but it was paramount that Harry grew up in a household devoid of love.

He knew this was not fair to the young boy. However the in order to defeat evil, certain sacrifices had to be made for the 'Greater Good'. No one else knew of this plan – for it to work no one else could.

It was important that he be found before the variables in this little experiment changed too much to completely ruin it.

"This is too important to me," thought Albus anxiously, "I just need to know."

/Scene Break/

Remus looked at Harry with a worried expression. He had just mentioned that Lily had talked to him but that was impossible. Maybe the conditions at his relatives were so bad that Harry had imagined his mother to be real. However that did not explain how Harry ended up in London and finding his way to Diagon Alley and Gringotts and that he knew to ask for Griphook.

"Harry," Remus started in what he hoped was his kindest, most gentle voice, "What did you mean when you said your mum told you? You do know that she has been dead for close to four years?"

"Mr. Lupin, I know my mother is dead," Harry started his explanation getting tips along the way from Lily, "But just because her body is dead, it doesn't mean her spirit is."

"What do you mean Harry?"

"Do you remember my mum having 'special' powers that made her different from other witches and wizards?"

"Yes," Remus said in a very hesitant way. Lily had shared her force powers with him and James and swore them to secrecy. Not even Sirius or Peter knew about them. Sirius didn't because Lily wanted him to keep guessing on how she always got the better of him and Peter because she didn't trust him. But how would Harry know?

"Well, when that mean Mr. Voldemort attacked our house that Halloween, mum knew she was going to die as soon as she felt dad die. She started meditating and opening up her connection to the Force. Let me ask you a question, they never found her body did they?"

"No, we searched for a few days but there was not trace of her. We even found parts of Voldemort's body, but nothing of Lily."

"Well, the reason you didn't find anything was that when the killing curse hit her, she used her connection with the force to become a part of it. She is like a spirit or ghost right now. I can see her and talk to her because I am Force-sensitive like she was. She's already started training me."

"Lily?" Remus asked without even thinking. He was in shock that one of his dear friends could still be around. "Can you hear me?"

"She can hear you Mr. Lupin, but unfortunately you can't hear or see her."

"This is very strange. I lost all my close friends that Halloween. To know that one of them is still around …" he paused, unable to continue.

"Mr. Lupin? My mum doesn't want you to be sad. She says she has so many questions, but I think I'll ask one of my own first. Why do you want me to call you Moony? It seems like a funny name."

Remus shook himself out of his melancholy and looked at the inquisitive boy in front of him. Without a doubt those eyes were Lily's – they could bore right through him just like hers could. "Well Harry, I was part of a group of four friends at Hogwarts. There was your father, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and myself. We were inseparable and called our group 'The Marauders'. We all had nicknames – your dad was Prongs, Sirius was Padfoot, Peter was Wormtail and I was Moony. You see, my three friends became Animagii – wizards who can transform themselves into animals. Prongs was a stag, Padfoot was a dog and Wormtail was a rat. I got the name Moony because I have a special condition." Remus tensed up and was about to continue when Harry spoke up.

"Mum already explained to me that you are a werewolf. Don't worry about it Mr. – um, I mean Moony," Harry got a grin on his face, "if mum trusts you then I do too. I guess "Moony" comes from the full moon then."

Remus relaxed – this polite boy was starting to grow on him. "Yes, that's where it comes from."

Harry proceeded to relay Lily's questions to Moony. Moony explained about Sirius going after Peter and his imprisonment and that Peter was most likely killed along with the muggles. He was shocked to learn from her that Peter was their secret keeper and he had to have been the one who betrayed them. Moony told them of his failed attempts at getting information on Sirius' trial and imprisonment because of the werewolf laws. He finished with his frustration with Albus keeping him away from Harry since that night. They ended up talking for about three hours as Lily and Remus caught up and Harry learned a lot about his parents, their friends and the magical world in general.

Remus got over the initial awkwardness quickly as he realized that he was actually talking to Lily. He could tell the difference between a question Harry would ask on his own and one his mother asked – they sounded just so much like they came from his old friend that it had to be her.

Over lunch the conversation started to die down and Harry asked the question he had been patiently waiting to ask. In spite of everything he learned this morning he was very nervous. "Um, Moony. There are a couple of questions I want to ask you."

Moony looked up at him and smiled a warm smile. His werewolf senses picked up the boy's nervousness. "Harry, you can ask me anything."

"Well, first I really like you. Even though you are not related to me, can I call you Uncle Moony? My other uncle doesn't like me and I kind of want an uncle who does."

Remus was speechless. This was more than he was expecting from his first meeting with Harry. Instead of answering he got up and walked over to Harry and enveloped him in a big hug. "Yes, I would be very proud to be your Uncle Moony."

Harry was overcome with unfamiliar emotions. He could not remember ever being given a loving hug. It was a weird feeling but he decided that he kind of liked it. He tentatively wrapped his arms around Moony and found himself hugged even tighter. By the time they broke off, both had tears freely running down their cheeks.

Wiping his face Remus asked, "Harry did you have another question?"

Harry looked at his new uncle. This was the tough one and the one he was most scared about. "Well, I really don't like Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Mum's will said I should be living with you or Sirius. I know Sirius can't take me in, and I was wondering, …" His question drifted off. He was scared of finishing in case Moony said no.

"Harry I've been trying to see you for close to four years. We've finally met and I for one do not want to lose you again. I want to be your new guardian as directed in your mother's will but only if you want to live with me from now on."

Harry had started pacing nervously during this time looked up at Remus with pure joy spread across his face. He ran the few steps to the old Marauder and jumped into his arms. "Of course I want to live with you."

Lily looked at the two with a huge smile on her face. She was so happy for her son. He would soon have a new home and he would be with one of the few people she would trust with his care.

Once Harry and Remus had calmed down they went back to the sitting room. "Well Harry," Remus started, "the first thing we need to do is find a place to live. My current place is a bit … sparse and I don't have a lot of money."

Harry listened to what his mum told him to answer. Remus had noticed these short pauses and had worked out the Harry was getting information from Lily.

"Uncle Moony, my mum says not to worry about that. Once the goblins process the change of guardianship, you will start receiving the three hundred galleons per month from the Potter Family that my former guardians were receiving. In addition, the Evans vault which my guardian and myself and have access to has more than enough money for us to buy a nice place to live. Mum also told me that you could purchase all the Wolfsbane potion you need. Before you protest, this is not just my money – this is our money. Mum and dad set this up for either you or Sirius to take care of me and for us to be able to use the money for what we need." He paused again and giggled, "Oh, mum says that you will withdraw some money and buy yourself a new wardrobe. She will not have her son's guardian dressing in old worm out robes."

Remus took this all in and started laughing. Harry certainly inherited a lot from his mother. "OK, OK, you win. Now let's talk about where we want to live."

/Scene Break/

Minerva McGonagall sat in her office at Hogwarts stewing in her own thoughts. Just what was Albus thinking leaving Harry with those pathetic excuses for a family? He had never checked up on Harry and was still insistent that Harry was going back there once he was found.

Minerva shuddered and thought about the future carefully. She had never openly defied Dumbledore on anything. While his plans were sometimes very obscure, they almost always ended up with the right result but that was also one of Albus' greatest failings – he focused too much on the result and not enough on the cost of getting there.

But the thought of returning the boy to that environment after he had already been through so much was abhorrent to her. In the end it wasn't really a tough decision – she would do whatever it took to ensure Harry Potter has a safe and loving home. He would not be a simple statistic in the quest for the 'Greater Good' that Albus always defended his actions with.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Remus talked through the afternoon deciding on where to look for a new home for the two of them. Remus and Harry (with the approval of Lily, of course) had decided to check out a number of muggle and magical neighbourhoods around England and choose whatever 'felt right' to them. They would be starting their search tomorrow since Remus agreed with Lily and wanted to be sure Harry was settled and enrolled for school in September.

Lily wanted her son to spend at least a few years in public school to get used to being around other kids and how to get along with different types of people. She was going to continue her training of Harry in the use of the force and Remus would give Harry an introduction to the magical world and get started on certain areas of study that did not require the use of magic. With the exception of accidental magic, a child's magic is too chaotic to really be controlled until they reach their first magical maturity between the ages of seven and nine. Lily thought that with the meditation and control the Force would bring to Harry, he would start to be able to control his magic a bit sooner.

Both Lily and Remus had the same thought as they discussed these arrangements both with and through Harry – Harry was not going to have his whole life run by a schedule. His education would occur at his own pace and he would be given every chance just to be a kid and experience childhood. Therefore things like parks; playgrounds, schools and other children his age were going to be an important part of deciding where they lived. At the same time, Harry would be given access to whatever he wanted to learn and be encouraged to exploit his strengths and excel in areas he had talent. Lily had already noticed that her little boy was a very serious and motivated student and she was not going to slow him down unnecessarily.

It was late afternoon by the time they had finished their discussions. Remus excused himself and told Harry that he had to finalize his guardianship with the Goblins and run a few errands but he would be back later. When he said he might not be back in time for dinner, Harry told him that he would wait for his Uncle Moony to come back. He had never been invited to the table for dinner (or any meal for that matter) at the Dursleys and loved having the opportunity to share a meal with his new uncle.

Remus gave him another hug and left the flat. Stepping outside the vault he now had access to, he called for a cart to take him up to Griphook.

/Scene Break/

Lily looked across at Harry and noticed that he looked a little sad. "Honey, is anything wrong?"

"Mum, I really like Uncle Moony. What if he changes his mind and doesn't come back? I'll have to go back to the Dursleys."

"Harrison James Potter," Harry looked up in surprise at the stern tone his mother was using, "Remus Lupin is a very good friend of ours. The Marauders were inseparable throughout their school years and even though Peter drifted off, your father, Sirius and Remus remained very close up until our deaths. Your 'Uncle Moony' will be coming back," her voice softened as she was speaking, "I saw it in his eyes, heard it in his voice and noticed it in his body language. He will not abandon you. Use your Force sense, where is he now?"

Harry slipped into his meditative state and reached out for Moony's presence. "I, I sense him mum, I think he's with Griphook."

"It means he's accepting his guardianship of you. Now, let's practice on that vase once more if you want." Still in his meditative position she saw him smile and nod, "I want to see how long you can hold it this time."

/Scene Break/

Remus settled down in Griphook's office. The Goblin had several forms in front of him. He began, "Mr. Lupin, according to Lily Potter's – nee Evans – will, you are the designated guardian of Harry James Potter since his godfather Sirius Orion Black can not fulfill those duties at this time. Do you accept these responsibilities?"

"Yes, I do. Before I formally do so, however may I ask a few questions?"

"Yes, I will try to answer them to the best of my abilities."

"I know of people who will object to this guardianship once it is officially registered with the Ministry of Magic. Can this will be challenged on a legal basis?"

"I talked this over when Mrs. Potter came to me to complete it. I assure you that the Will does not contravene any Ministry laws including those pertaining to people suffering from lycanthropy."

"You know about that?"

"Mr. Lupin, Mrs. Potter specifically addressed it in the will so that your eligibility could not be contested based on the presumption that she did not know her son was going to a person with your condition. The laws may forbid a werewolf from adopting an orphan from an institution, but there is a loophole where one or the other of the parents willingly allow the adoption or guardianship and the other parent has not specifically forbidden it."

"Thank you. What about certain interested parties who may contest this on the basis that the Will left behind by James and Lily Potter specified the Dursleys as Harry's current guardians."

"The Potter will was never officially read and Albus Dumbledore convinced the Wizengamot to approve his magical guardianship and he gave Harry to the Dursleys. In order for him to contest this will he would have to unseal the Potter will and show that both Parents specified a different guardian for Harry. Wizarding Law and custom is very clear – the wishes of a parent be they living or deceased supersede any other appointed guardian even if the Wizengamot appointed that guardian. If you think about it, would Mrs. Potter knowingly specify a different list of guardians than those mentioned in the Potter will? She was very adamant that Albus Dumbledore not know of this will until its wishes were executed."

Remus was floored by this revelation, "Mr. Griphook, do you mean that Albus had the Potter will sealed and ignored the instructions of James and Lily Potter?"

Griphook smiled and nodded in the affirmative while simultaneously saying, "I can neither confirm nor deny this accusation Mr. Lupin as the Potter has been sealed by order of the Wizengamot until Harry reached the legal age of seventeen or becomes recognized as an adult under by the Ministry of Magic through an emancipation proclamation."

Remus nodded once in Griphook's direction showing that he got the message loud and clear. "Very well then," he said signing the papers, "I will accept the responsibility of becoming the guardian of Harry Potter until such time that Sirius Orion Black can assume the responsibility as his Godfather."

Griphook watched Remus sign the papers and then countersigned as a witness to the transaction. "Very good Mr. Lupin, Gringotts now recognizes you as the legal and magical guardian of Harrison James Potter. You now have full access – along with young Mr. Potter – to all of the money and assets tied to the Evans vault. In addition, the three hundred galleons per month allowance that had been transferred by Mr. Dumbledore to Harry's former guardians will now be transferred directly from the Harry's Trust vault to one of your choosing. In accordance with Mrs. Potter's wishes and her payment of the required fee to Gringotts, the wards have been modified to accept your magical signature and allow you to apparate directly to the flat within the vault only. You may side-along apparate others to the flat but only you can apparate there yourself. We goblins will have a record of when you do so as this will be recorded as you pass through the wards."

Griphook paused for a moment and continued, "I can also inform you that Harry has a trust vault which you also have access to in order to pay for any of Harry's learning or extraordinary living expenses. The trust vault is automatically funded by the Potter Family vault."

"Can you please arrange for the monthly allowance to be deposited to the Evans vault? When will others find out about these changes?"

Griphook nodded at the request for the transfer and added, "The changes in Gringotts are immediate and have already happened. However," Griphook gave that goblin smile again and winked, "it can sometimes take up to a week before the paperwork gets through to the Ministry. They may not even notice for a while after that if it is included with a large amount of correspondence."

Remus smiled and bowed his head once more in understanding while Griphook continued, "The last transfer for the Dursley's was made this morning and it is the first of the month. I can try and retrieve it if you wish."

"Does Albus Dumbledore only access the vault once per month?"

"Yes."

"Then let it go. If the filing goes unnoticed at the Ministry it will give us another month before Albus finds out."

Griphook continued his smile, "A wise choice if I do say so myself. Oh, account statements are sent to account holder or their guardians on the last day of each month. I assume you now want those sent to you? In addition, you will receive the annual statement of the Potter Family account holdings."

"Thank you Mr. Griphook that will be perfect."

"Is there any other business you wish to discuss today?"

"No. I have used up enough of your valuable time Mr. Griphook. I am pleased that the Potter Family finances are in such shrewd financial hands. May your gold always flow." He bowed his head again and left the office. It was about time he talked to Dumbledore. He went to the leaky cauldron and used the fireplace reserved for floo calls."

/Scene Break/

Albus Dumbledore was trying to plan his next move to find Harry when the one of the last voices he wanted to hear today. "Albus, may I come through?" Remus Lupin's voice came out of the fireplace.

Albus sighed. He really didn't want to get Remus any more involved in finding Harry. In fact he was regretting approaching him in the first place last night. "I'm very busy right now Remus."

"Albus, you just can't ignore me when it comes to Harry. Now do I have your permission to come through?"

"Yes, I only have a few minutes though."

One minute later the fire flared and Remus stepped through. At the same time, Minerva came into Albus' office as well to find out about the boy.

Remus looked at her and went to give her a light hug, "Hello Minerva. It's nice to see you. It's been what – three years now?"

She returned the hug, "Far too long Remus. How have you been?"

"Well, recently I've been worried about Harry." He turned to Albus, "Is there any word on his location yet? I've just been to Diagon Alley and Gringotts. I didn't see him In the Alley or the main lobby of the bank."

Albus replied, "None of the people I have looking have found him. Discrete inquiries at muggle police stations and hospitals have proven fruitless."

Minerva spoke up, "What if he's hiding? What if he ran away from those muggles and does not want to go back. Albus, if he doesn't want to be found, he could put himself into a lot of danger. Has anyone tried sending him an owl? Maybe if you promised he would not have to go back he would reveal himself."

"Minerva, we have already discussed this. Harry must go back to the Dursley's. However the owl idea does sound very good. I will write him a letter letting him know that many people are worried for his safety and we just want him to be safe and happy. I can even put a tracking charm on the note or turn it into a portkey."

Minerva beat Remus with a response by a fraction of a second but she was saying just what he wanted to, "Albus Dumbledore! How could you do something like that? The boy is probably scared and does not know anything about the magical world thanks to you. If he did perform an accidental apparition he'll be in an unfamiliar area scared and lonely. And now you want to introduce him to the magical world by sending him a portkey that will whisk him off to another place? I could go along with the tracking charm, but portkeying him to another unfamiliar place would be reprehensible."

"I would make the portkey take him back to somewhere he is comfortable – the Dursleys."

This time Remus beat Minerva to the punch, but she too noticed he had the same feelings as her. "Albus, the boy ran away from there for Merlin knows what reason! Dropping him back in their house unannounced would traumatize him for life. Don't you see what you are doing?"

"He must go back to Privet Drive. I am his Magical Guardian and the Dursleys are his muggle guardians. Unless you want to petition Wizengamot to change that then this discussion is over. Good day." Albus was in no mood to justify himself and went back to work steadfastly ignoring the two people in his office.

Remus turned to Minerva and said, "I'm not sure I would like to stay here anymore. May I use the floo in your office Minerva?"

"Yes, of course Remus." The two of them walked out of the Headmaster's office.

As they got into her office, Remus looked at Minerva, "Minerva, I see it in your eyes. What are you planning to do?"

"Remus, I don't want that boy to have to go back to those horrible muggles. I'm planning on going over there and building a case for to take to the Wizengamot the Ministry of Magic child services. I know I've always followed Albus lead, but Lily wasn't just another student, she was my friend and I can't bear to know that her son is growing up under these conditions and I didn't do everything I could to change it. If it means setting myself against Albus Dumbledore then so be it."

Remus thought very hard and then seemed to come to a decision. He looked at his former teacher with a certain glint in his eye, "Minerva, are you busy tomorrow?"

"Remus, I know that look. I used to have headaches and sleepless nights when I saw that look in yours, James' or Sirius' eyes. You know something or you are planning something. What is it? Maybe I don't want to know. In answer to your question, I think I can clear my calendar." She finished with a hint of a smirk.

"Can you meet me at the Gringotts tomorrow at 8 am? Breakfast is on me."

"I'm not sure whether I should be looking forward to this meeting or dreading it, but I will see you there."

Remus smiled his Marauder smile and winked at the older woman, "It's a date." He walked over to the floo and announced "The Three Broomsticks" and stepped into the flames and was gone.

Minerva watched the fire for several seconds after he disappeared, "What is that Marauder up to now?"

/Scene Break/

Remus scared Harry as he popped back into existence in the flat with a loud crack. It took both Remus and Lily to calm Harry down and explain apparition and that only Remus was allowed to apparate to this particular vault. After about twenty minutes of hugs and reassurances Harry settled down and they asked the house elf for dinner.

Over dinner Remus explained his meeting with Griphook and informed Harry that he was now his guardian – both magical and muggle and it would be extremely difficult if not impossible for anyone to change that. Harry's reaction was not what Remus expected – the young boy sat there very still as tears started to flow and his body started to tremble. Remus got us and hugged him and asked, "What's wrong Harry? Why are you upset?"

Harry held back the sobs and said, "I was so scared you weren't coming back or didn't want to be my guardian like my parents wanted you to be. I was so worried that I'd have to go back to … to" but that was all he got out before the sobs won the battle.

Remus hugged him and spoke to him quietly, "Harry, I am not going anywhere. As long as you want me around I will be here for you. I'm going to make you a promise – As long as I am your guardian I will do everything in my power to make sure you never have to see those people again unless you decide you want to."

Beside his ear between sobs he heard a small voice whisper, "Thanks Uncle Moony. You are what I always hoped an uncle would be."

They sat there for a few minutes and both calmed down. Lily watched both of them and they began to form a bond and a trust in each other. She knew from observing Harry that this was what he lacked in his life. He never had an authority figure to rely on and trust up until now. She knew Remus Lupin and he would defend Harry with his life if he had to. She had purposely stayed out of this situation and let Harry deal with Remus without her involvement. He needed Moony more than he knew. She could only provide moral support and advice on top of the Force training. He needed a responsible guardian to protect him and allow him a chance to grow up at his own pace.

When everything had finally calmed down they resumed dinner and Remus said, "Harry, I need to speak to your Mum, is she around?"

"She's always around. What is it that you want?"

Remus explained his meeting with Dumbledore and subsequent discussion with Minerva. He found out that Lily had told Minerva about her special powers when she first discovered them. Minerva was a mentor to Lily Evans and the two developed a close relationship during and after school. Minerva had promised not to tell anyone about these powers and as far as Lily knew she never did.

Remus then explained that he had invited Minerva to Gringotts and to have breakfast with him tomorrow morning. He asked Lily if he could trust Minerva with their secret.

Harry listened to hi mum and then answered for her, "Remus, my mum says she trusted Minerva with her life and would trust her with mine. Minerva never made idle threats and mum trusts that she intends to follow through with pressing charges on the Dursleys and petitioning for custody of Harry. Please bring her to breakfast and let her in on our plans. It may make things easier for us.

**AN – **There we go – Chapter 4 and the stage is set. I intend to introduce the next major character in Chapter 5. Now when I started writing this I had always considered Harry's partner to be Hermione. However I have had a few reviews and a number of personal notes suggesting someone other than Hermione. Now, I'm far from changing my mind, but if you would rather see Harry partnered with someone else, I have put a poll on my profile page with four possible names (none of them Ginevra). **My favourite and preferred story line is still Hermione,** but I'm interested to see what my readers think. I have an idea for story lines for all the names listed in the poll.

Now, just to reiterate this story won't be delving too far into the Star Wars universe other than borrowing the Force. No futuristic technology, no Jedi or Sith mantras, and definitely no visits to Coruscant. The Force exists everywhere in the Universe and Earth is so far from the Republic (or the Empire or Old Republic or New Republic or any other place in the Star Wars canon) that there is no influence from there on Earth.

I thought of the 'nature or nurture' experiment reason for Albus' obsession with keeping Harry at the Dursleys as I was writing Chapter 22 for The Pureblood Conspiracy but I was so far along there that it did not fit in that story. I liked that twist on the question of 'Why?' so much that I decided to weave it into this one. Who knows – that theory may be worth another story in the future but for right now I'll just stick with the two I have.


	5. Which Witch is Which

A/N – I know this is a surprise with 2 chapters in one week. But I am on vacation this week and the weather has been raining so I've had some spare time to write.

**Chapter 5 – Which Witch is Which**

Minerva McGonagall arrived at Gringotts shortly before 8 am. As she waited for Remus Lupin, an unfamiliar Goblin approached and addressed her.

"Professor McGonagall, I see you received my letter. I am Mr. Griphook, and I will be accompanying you to your vault today. I appreciate you want to see your Moony."

Many things went through Minerva's mind, but she swore that this goblin had just winked at her as well. Just then it clicked. She had dealt with Goblins for years and they never mispronounced things. However this strange goblin had said 'Moony' instead of 'money'.

"Mr. Griphook, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. Yes, I am here regarding the letter you sent. I do not want to delay this matter any further. Can you please lead the way?"

Griphook bowed and led her to a cart. They raced through the caves past many vaults and stopped in an area in front of a vault the Minerva was not familiar with. Griphook helped her out of the cart and led her toward the vault door. As they approached it the door opened and Remus Lupin came out.

"Good morning Minerva." He turned to Griphook, "Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule and helping us out."

Griphook bowed, "I am dedicated to the handling of this account and the proper fees were charged and collected as we had agreed." He got back into the cart and left before Minerva could move or say a word. That did not stop her from turning back on Remus.

"Remus Lupin! What is the meaning of this? You invite me to breakfast and now strand me in the caves under Gringotts in front of your vault. You have thirty seconds to explain."

"Professor – Minerva, please calm down. You will see shortly why I devised that ruse upstairs. I can't risk the wrong people seeing us with each other yet. Please come with me and we can have breakfast and I'll try and explain. He gestured for Minerva to enter the vault. As the outer door closed he went to the opposite one and both he and Minerva stepped into the flat.

Minerva was shocked to see something like this so far underground, "Remus, whatever possessed you to have the goblins provision a vault like this?"

"It wasn't me Minerva, it was Lily."

"Lily? As in Lily Potter?"

"The one and only."

"But why?"

"Do you remember Lily's special powers?"

"Yes, I believe she referred to it as the Force and it was different from doing Magic."

"Well one of her abilities was to be able to see possible futures," he saw Minerva frown, "It wasn't like Divination, Lily could always sense what may happen hours ahead in school, but as she became more practiced with it, she could get glimpses a couple of weeks out. She knew that James and her were going to die and both of them were worried about the unhealthy interest Dumbledore took in Harry. A few days before they died, she snuck out and arranged for this vault as a safe haven."

"A safe haven for whom?"

"Harry."

"But why doesn't Albus know about this? He's the only one who read the Potter's Will and he had it sealed. Surely this was in the will."

Remus got that Marauder's glint in his eye, "They thought about that. Lily left a will with Gringotts under the Evans name. She and James transferred money to this vault and paid the goblins for it's unique features. That will could only be executed on Harry's fifth birthday and it was done so two days ago."

Minerva took a moment to take everything in, "This is wonderful! If we can find Harry before Albus we can bring him here and out of the way of Albus and the Dursleys until we can find him a new guardian."

Lily had been watching this exchange with mixed emotions. It was wonderful to see her teacher/mentor/friend after so many years, but at the same time it was depressing to know that Minerva would not be able to see or hear her. When she heard Minerva's last comment, she was happy that she was right to trust her.

Minerva took a look at Remus. There was that damned look in his eye again. She needed to get to the bottom of this. Putting on her strict teacher voice she said, "Mr. Lupin, you have this expression on your face and a look in your eye that I am all too familiar with. There is something else you haven't told me."

"To be honest Minerva, I haven't felt this alive for a very long time. I'd forgotten what it was like to be a Marauder and this whole situation has reminded me of what it means to be one."

"What do you mean?"

Remus winked at her and smirked. He turned to one of the closed doors and said, "It's OK, you can come out now."

Minerva turned to the door. She was a little on edge as it started opening and she caught her breath as a small version of James Potter with walked out of the bedroom.

Remus noticed the shocked and speechless professor and said to the boy, "Harry, this is Professor McGonagall. She is a teacher at Hogwarts and was also a very good friend of your mother."

Harry walked up to Minerva and extended a small hand. He looked up into her face and said, "I'm very pleased to meet you Professor."

Still in shock, Minerva looked into the boy's emerald eyes, "Lily's eyes," she whispered. She ignored the boy's hand and bent down and hugged him. "Harry, I'm very pleased to meet you and I am so happy you are alright. I was so worried when I found out you were missing from your relatives." She felt him stiffen in her arms. She released him and looked in his face. "Harry, did I frighten you?"

"Are … are," he looked a Remus and then back to her, "are you going to take me back there?"

"No, Harry. I never want you to go back there again."

Harry relaxed again and then surprised her by hugging her back and saying, "My mum was right, you are a good person."

Minerva was shocked by this statement and looked into Remus smirking face once again. He chuckled and said, "Come on, I promised the Professor breakfast. I think she has a number of questions."

/Scene Break/

Albus Dumbledore looked out the window of his office over the grounds of Hogwarts. The sight of the lake and the forest always captured his imagination and sometimes allowed him the clarity of mind to solve almost any problem.

However today the problem of Harry Potter still refused to be solved. The latest reports in from the Order still showed no trace of the young boy. It was as if he had vanished off the face of the Earth. Albus sighed – Harry was out there somewhere and he was still alive.

After he had left Harry at the Dursleys, Dumbledore had set up a couple of sensors to monitor the boy. One – the one that alerted him to the current situation – had been tied to the wards. That one for all intents and purposes stopped functioning 24 hours ago when the last of the wards collapsed.

The other sensor was tied to Harry himself. It was a basic life sign charm that reported to him that Harry was still alive. Albus chided himself once again that he had not put a tracking charm on the boy – but really he didn't think that a toddler would require that. He had not expected to have to track the boy's whereabouts until he started school.

He shook his head. Now was not the time for hindsight. Once Harry was found and returned to his relatives Albus would put a tracking charm on the boy and his magical signature if his magic had developed enough. He may even have to find some way of inhibiting his magic if the boy proved to be too powerful too early.

First things first – where was Harry Potter?

/Scene Break/

Minerva, Remus and Harry sat down to breakfast. The house elf had outdone herself again and Harry was quickly becoming addicted to real maple syrup.

Minerva looked at the boy. He appeared a bit small for his age and was quite thin. She assumed that he had not had the proper nourishment at the Dursleys. However that could be rectified. For the most part he seemed to be a bit shy and withdrawn and was very polite.

Remus on the other hand had that Blasted Marauder smirk still on his face. Both Harry and Remus had been pretty quiet since breakfast was served and nothing of substance had been said since Harry mentioned Lily. She could not take the suspense any longer, "Harry," the boy looked up at her still chewing on a mouthful of pancake, "when did your mother tell you about me and how do you remember?"

Harry finished swallowing his food, "She told me about you this morning while we were waiting for you. It wasn't really that hard to remember."

She looked disbelievingly at his face. He had said it with such honesty and conviction. Whipping her head around she turned to Remus, 'did you put him up to this? If so, it is rather inappropriate humour, Mr. Lupin!"

Before Remus could respond, Harry - prompted by his mother – jumped in, "Professor, I'm pretty sure I know what you are thinking – my mother has been dead since 1981. Believe me, I'm very aware of that. My mum is here with me. When Voldemort attack our house, my mum stood up to him and sacrificed herself for me instead of fighting him. When his curse hit her, she had opened up her connection to the Force and became part of it. I have the ability to sense the Force like my mum did. About a month ago my connection became strong enough for me to see her. She's right here with me now telling me what to say. She's the one who showed me how to get the Knight Bus and make my way to see Griphook at Gringotts. How else do you think I would have found my way here? I knew nothing about magic and these magical places until Mum told me at night in my cupboard while we were planning for my birthday."

"Harry, I know that you think you are seeing your mum, but I find it very hard to believe."

"Uncle Moony did too. Mum wants me to ask you if you remember the conversation you had with her when she was in sixth year and wanted your advice about my dad." Harry paused while Minerva nodded. "Well, she remembers what you told her about a certain Wizard you had your eye on when you were in seventh year. And that you got his attention when you surprised him wearing nothing but a …"

"Ahem, that is enough Harry," the blushing witch said quickly interrupting him, "I believe you now. I'm pretty sure I had only ever shared that story with Lily. And you," the rounded on a werewolf who was in danger of falling out his chair because he was laughing so hard, "this information goes no further than this vault. DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR?"

Remus nodded wiping the tears from his eyes.

Minerva turned back to Harry. "Young man this is incredible. I can't tell you how much I've missed your mother. Would you be able to allow me to talk to her?"

Harry smiled, "She's been waiting all morning for you to ask that question. Can we go to the sitting room though? It's more comfortable there."

The three of them and Lily went to the sitting room and proceeded to talk for the rest of the morning. During that time, Lily relayed what she had seen about Harry's environment at the Dursleys that upset both Remus and Minerva. Both of them had to calm Harry down and reassure him that they were upset with his so-called relatives and not him. Minerva also found out the details of the will and that Remus was now Harry's legal guardian in both worlds. Minerva and Lily asked many questions of each other as the two old friends caught up and Minerva promised Lily to help Remus look out for her son.

Shortly before lunch as the conversation was abating, Harry looked at Minerva and said, "Professor, I was wondering if you could answer a question for me. Uncle Moony can't get the information but I'm hoping you can."

"What is it Harry?"

"What happened to my godfather Sirius?"

"Sirius Black betrayed your parents. He was the only person who could have told Voldemort of their whereabouts. Once it was known what had happened to your family, Peter Pettigrew confronted them. Sirius killed Peter and twenty innocent muggles. He was found laughing hysterically by the Aurors surrounded by the bodies of the muggles. The only trace found of Peter was a finger."

"Professor, that can't be true. Mum says that Peter was their secret keeper. Sirius was supposed to be and then Peter suggested a different plan. Peter believed he would be a better candidate since everyone would think that James would choose his best friend as a secret keeper so Sirius was set up to be a decoy. Sirius and James needed to be talked into it and mum went along with dad against her feelings. Dumbledore cast the charm so he knew Peter was the secret keeper."

Remus and Minerva were stunned. Neither had been told of the last minute change in secret keepers. Albus had never mentioned it to anyone.

"Mum wants to know how a jury sentenced Sirius to Azkaban. Did he really kill Peter and those muggles? What did he testify under veritaserum? Did he submit pensieve memories? What about Albus telling them Peter was the secret keeper?"

Minerva was silent and went very pale. Remus leaned forward – he had never heard anything beyond the official story of what happened.

Minerva started speaking, "Albus, said all the evidence supported that Sirius betrayed the Potters and killed those people. Barty Crouch had him sentenced to Azkaban without a trial as a convicted Death Eater and murderer. He was never given a chance to defend himself. Albus said he was powerless to stop it."

Silence descended on the room and the mood was dampened as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice water on the proceedings. Harry decided to speak up, "How do we get him out?"

Minerva straightened up, "I have some connections at the Ministry. Let me see what I can find out. In the meantime, what are your plans?"

Remus spoke up, "Harry and I need to find a place to live. We'll look around England at different Muggle and Magical neighborhoods, but I think that a Muggle one would be the best to minimize his contact with people who just want to know him because he is famous. We were going to start looking today. I thought we would start with Northampton this afternoon. The goblins have set up for an estate agent to take us around after lunch. You are more than welcome to join us."

"It would be my pleasure."

By this time they were ready for lunch. The conversation centered around Albus' fixation on Harry. Lily, Minerva and Remus all shared stories and observations of Albus and his reactions to Harry but no one could pinpoint what it was.

Lily knew of the prophecy. She fought an internal struggle about whether to mention it. She did not want to keep secrets from these people, but she also did not want to traumatize her son. In the end, she thought that Harry would be able to deal with it, and it would also give him some perspective of the events of October 31, 1981 and everything that happened around him since.

Harry paused for a moment with a quizzical look on his face that was not lost on Remus or Minerva. "There was a prophecy," he started, "given to Dumbledore. It foretold that I was the person with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. That's all my mum knows. She didn't get it from Dumbledore; she got it from someone named Severus."

"SNAPE?" Remus nearly yelled, "He was a Death Eater. Albus saved him from Azkaban. Why would he tell Lily?"

Minerva spoke up, "Severus Snape may have been an enemy of the Marauders, but he was a lifelong friend of Lily's. They had a falling out when she started dating James."

Harry continued, "Mum said he called her a mudblood. And she stopped speaking to him for a long time. However when he contacted her shortly before she died, her heart went out to him. He had heard part of the prophecy and related it to Voldemort. When he realized that I matched the prophecy he felt remorse and risked his life to warn mum. If Voldemort had found out he would have killed him outright. If Dad or any of the other Marauders had found out they probably would have killed him as well. Mom only had a chance to talk to him briefly, but she thinks his life changed at that moment and he is living with the remorse that he all but sentenced a friend to death. He didn't get all of the prophecy though. Voldemort only knows part of it. Albus is the only one who knows all of it."

"Albus has recently hired Severus as Potions Master and new Head of Slytherin House," Minerva informed every one. "Albus was the one who saved Severus from Azkaban."

Remus noted that lunch was finished and so to lighten the mood he said, "So Harry, are you up to going house hunting?"

The young boy nodded and Remus sent him off to wash up and brush his teeth. While he was gone, Remus said to Minerva, "My detection spells are a bit rusty. Can you scan Harry for spells before we leave?"

Minerva nodded and when harry came back she carefully explained to him what she wanted to do. Harry wasn't sure but when his mum said it was OK, he agreed with the professor.

Minerva took out her wand and muttered several incantations as harry watched her make her wand do an intricate pattern over his head. He was immediately bather in a green light that shimmered and highlighted two different parts on his body.

Minerva stood back and cancelled the spell. "There is evidence of two spells on his person. The first I can only guess is the taint of the killing curse around his scar. The second is a life signs monitoring charm. I would assume that Albus cast that one. I can find no evidence of any other charms especially tracking ones."

Remus said, "I'm not sure we should remove the other one. Who knows what Albus would do if he knew it was discovered and removed."

"Indeed, he cannot track Harry. He only knows Harry is alive and healthy. Lily do you concur?"

Harry paused for a moment and then replied, "Yes. The fewer clues we give Albus the better."

Remus walked up to Minerva and said, "I'm the only one allowed to apparate directly into and out of the vault. Would you like me to take you side-along? If not I can give you the address and you can return to the lobby and apparate there yourself."

"Side along is fine Remus." Then, adding with a wink, "just don't splinch your old professor."

Remus told Harry that he would be right back. After Remus and the professor disappeared, Lily said that she would meet Harry at the estate agents and she disappeared to. Harry didn't have time to get lonely because his new Uncle appeared almost immediately and then – taking his hand – disappeared from the vault again.

/Scene Break/

The estate agent arranged by the goblins was a very nice lady by the name of Jennifer Smythe. She was squib who was very used to placing muggleborn or mixed marriage magical couples into muggle neighborhoods.

Harry liked her immediately and she sensed that the boy's happiness was the number one driver for the sale so she made sure that she highlighted benefits for him in every property they viewed.

There was one house in particular that both Remus and Harry fell in love with. It was in a slightly older neighbourhood with mature trees and a park and school within walking distance. Jennifer explained that the neighbours were mostly professionals with families and that Harry would have the opportunity to make friends. The house was a three-bedroom, two story house. It had a nice size yard and a full finished basement that had a lockable room that could easily be modified to accommodate Remus 'furry little problem'.

The price was right but Jennifer warned them that the demand for houses in this neighbourhood was high and that they would have to make up their minds quickly if they wanted this house.

Remus suggested they take a walk and check out the park. Harry liked the idea since he wanted to get some fresh air after having spent a couple of days in the vault and he needed to burn off some energy.

As soon as they got to the park Harry asked for permission and then ran off to the playground area where other kids were playing. Remus and Minerva sat on a bench nearby and watched him very much like the parents all around him who were watching their own children.

Harry was on the swings when suddenly he stopped. He got a very serene look on his face. And walked over to Remus and Minerva.

Remus said, "Harry, you stopped suddenly is anything wrong?"

"No, I don't think so, I just need to ask my mum something. The Force, it felt funny."

Lily had been beside Remus and Minerva asked Harry, "What do you mean funny?"

"Well I've been practicing trying to sense people through the Force – especially magic ones. I want to see how close they have to be before I can sense them."

Lily was very proud of her son and told him so. She had not expected to progress to this stage for a few months, but Harry was picking up some of the Force training faster than she did. But then again, she never had anyone teaching her. "So Harry, what did you mean about the Force feeling funny?"

"Well, I felt the Professor and Uncle Moony. You know that pressure feeling coming from within. Then I felt something else so I started meditating. I found another magical person but the pressure is much softer it was coming from over by those trees," he pointed to where a young family was sitting reading under a large tree, "but there was something else. The magical person had a different feeling as well. It seemed like the Force was flowing though them. Magic always feels like it's trying to come out, what is this feeling of the Force flowing through them?"

Lily had never had only had that sensation with one other person. "Harry, I think I know what this means. I felt it with one other person before I died. That was you. I think you have sensed another person who is in tune with the Force."

Before he could say anything, a tap on the shoulder interrupted him. He turned around and a girl who he thought was around his age or slightly older was standing behind him.

Minerva and Remus had seen the girl staring in their direction earlier and when Harry came over, she stared for a while then got up and started to make her way over. They were surprised when she interrupted Harry. Her first words to him surprised them even more.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but are you talking to a ghost?"

Harry coughed, "A ghost?"

"Yes," she turned to Lily, "you are a ghost aren't you? I've read all about them."

Lily looked at the girl, "You can see me. Can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can."

Lily looked at Harry, "Harry, is she the one you sensed?"

"Yes mum, she has magic and the Force."

"Is she your Mum?"

"Yes, I'm sorry my name is Harry Potter."

"My name is Lily Potter and we have a lot to discuss."

"I'm Hermione Granger and I've never met a ghost before."

Harry said, "these people here are my Uncle Remus (he didn't want Hermione to know about his nickname yet) who is my guardian and Professor McGonagall a friend of mine."

By this time Hermione's parents had come over and introduced themselves as Dan and Jean Granger.

Dan said, "Do you come here often?"

"We were just in the neighbourhood looking at a house over on Larch Street. Harry wanted to come down to the park while we thought it over." Remus explained to them.

Hermione said, "Oh, that's only three houses down from us. We might be neighbours!"

Jean looked at her daughter, "Hermione, don't pressure these people."

Remus looked into Harry's eyes. They were both thinking the same thing. He spoke up, "actually I think Harry and I have decided this would be a perfect place to live. We should go back and close the deal."

The Grangers accompanied them back. Hermione started talking about Harry's mum. At the quizzical look from her parents, she turned to Harry and said, "Tell them your mum is here."

"Hermione, she's here but only we can see her."

"Why?"

"It's a long story."

Remus and Minerva had overheard enough of the conversation between the children and Harry had told them that he sensed Hermione was a witch and a Force user when the Grangers went to collect their things.

Remus and Minerva looked at Dan and Jean. Minerva said, "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, once we are finished with the estate agent is there somewhere we can talk?"

The Grangers looked at their little girl who was getting along so well with this boy. She had never had any friends and this boy was going to be their neighbour.

Jean spoke up. Why don't you come over when you are done? I'll put the kettle on for some tea.

Remus agreed, "Thank you for your invitation. We will see you shortly."

Neither Harry nor Hermione wanted to part so soon – they were just getting to know each other. But when they found out that Harry would be coming over as soon as they had finished their business they reluctantly agreed.

I'll see you soon Hermione," Harry said with a smile.

"You too Harry." Hermione returned the smile. She did not know what it was, but something made her feel that Harry was going to be her friend for a long time. She had similar feelings before, but nothing like this. It was as if she had felt him when he was on the swings and knew immediately who was staring at her and where he was. She was happy he was coming over. Hopefully his mum could come too. Hermione had a lot of questions about what being a ghost was like.

**A/N – **I closed the poll this evening as I finished writing this. More than half the votes were for Hermione. I have always seen here as the perfect match for Harry when she is written right. Harry has to have a strong, independent, intelligent woman to be paired with. Anything else doesn't work. I think you feel the same way. The second place in my poll went to Daphne and I have always seen her written with the same qualities.

Now that his chapter is out of my system, my brain is already churning for the next Chapter of The Pureblood Conspiracy. Hopefully (but no promises) it will be out this weekend.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	6. ChChChChanges

**A/N – **Thanks to everyone who are reading this story and especially those of you who take the time to review. I'm glad that most of you like the path this story has taken so far and I assure you there is much more to come.

A few people have commented about how mature Harry speaks sometimes for a five year old. Reading it over I realize that I have Lily relaying through Harry without actually coming out and explicitly stating that. I apologize for any confusion there. As the writer I sometimes forget what background is just in my mind to keep everything straight and forget that the reader does not necessarily know it.

A number of people have mentioned that there is nothing saying Harry has to go to Hogwarts. I agree. However I can tell you that Harry will be going to Hogwarts – at some point in time. Whether he is a student there is something I will leave you to ponder for now. ;-)

Harry and Hermione will both be different from their characters in cannon for obvious reasons. I hope you like the changes and those will start to become apparent in 2-3 chapters.

In the meantime I hope you all continue to enjoy the story.

**Chapter 6 – Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes**

Harry, Remus and Minerva walked up the street to the Granger house. They had just put in a firm offer the house they were looking at and Jennifer said that since the owners had already moved out they would be able to move in a matter of days once all the paperwork had come through.

Remus knocked on the door and was greeted by Jean. As soon as they stepped inside Hermione came running over to Harry and started asking lots of questions about ghosts. Remus and Minerva saw the looks on Dan and Jean's faces and realized that they were going to have a very difficult conversation.

Remus cleared his throat and looked at the Grangers, "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

The Grangers led them to their kitchen and invited them to sit at the breakfast table. Jean had mad Tea and put out some pastry. Once everyone was settled Dan started off, "Can someone please explain why my daughter is talking about seeing ghosts all of a sudden?"

Remus started to say something and Minerva touched his shoulder. She began to speak instead, "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Dan and Jean," she smiled a at them kindly, "let me try to explain. Normally you would have met me six years from now. Before I go further, let me ask you a question – has Hermione ever done anything or had anything happen around her that you couldn't explain?"

Dan and Jean thought for a moment when Jean spoke up, "There was one time last year. She came home very upset after her classmates had teased her and called her a know-it-all. She had worked her self up into such a state – I had never seen her more upset. When she got into the house she tried to tell me what happened but all of a sudden a vase that was sitting on the table next to her exploded. We were both so shocked we forgot about what made her up set in the first place."

"That," Minerva explained, "was a case of accidental magic."

Dan looked at her funny, "Magic? You mean like a magician?"

"No. This may be hard for you to accept at first. Your daughter is magical. She is a witch just like I am." She saw the reaction forming that she usually got from muggle parents, "I know this is hard to believe. Mr. Lupin and young Mr. Potter here are wizards."

Jean shook her head, "You must be joking. There are not such things as real wizards and witches."

Minerva resumed her warm smile, "Can I show you some magic?"

"I suppose. Is it dangerous?"

"What I am going to show you is completely harmless."

She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the saltshaker on the table. With a flick of her wand it turned into a rabbit. Hermione squealed in delight and harry was quite impressed. He loved seeing magic.

Jean picked up the rabbit. Dan and her checked it over and it was a real rabbit. They set it back down on the table and Minerva transformed it back to a saltshaker.

"I can do that?'' Hermione squealed. She thought about having all the pets she ever wanted.

Minerva laughed, "No, it will be many years before you can perform something like that. I performed what is called transfiguration. It's the subject I teach at Hogwarts."

Dan said, "Hogwarts?"

"Yes Mr. Granger, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione's name has been down on the list just like Mr. Potter's here since they were born."

Jean sighed, "This will take some getting used to. But let me ask you this, if you have known Hermione was a witch from the day she was born, why would you have waited until she was eleven to tell us."

Minerva looked a bit uncomfortable, "You have to understand Mrs. Granger. There are many laws designed to protect our magical world. History shows that when our world is exposed, non-magical people – we use the term muggles – tend to act irrationally and we would have to fight for our lives. You are familiar with witch hunts and the Inquisition?"

"Yes. I can see what you mean. So then why tell us today? Does it have something to do with the ghost Hermione says she saw? Can only magical people see it?"

"Actually, no. Neither Remus nor myself can see Lily."

"Lily? This ghost has a name?"

"Of course she has a name," Harry said, "she's my mum."

Dan looked at Harry, "Your mum is a ghost?"

"Well, sort of."

Remus said, "Harry's mother died protecting him from an evil wizard. That same wizard cast a killing curse that somehow rebounded off of Harry and destroyed that same wizard. All Harry was left with was the scar on his forehead. His mother's body was never found. You see Harry's mother was special even for a witch. She was born to non-magical parents just like Hermione. She was a very intelligent and talented witch. Based on what she told us, something happened during the summer between second and third year. She had been suffering from anxiety and had been trying meditation exercises. Apparently she was meditating one night when she felt a 'shift' in her awareness. It was like she found another type of 'magic' she called the 'Force' because she felt it was the 'force' of nature. She learned to do things that no one else could do."

He paused for a moment to allow them to process what he had said so far, "Now here is where I can start to answer your original question. When Harry's family was attacked that night Lily was absorbed by the Force when the killing curse hit her. About a month ago, she appeared to Harry. Harry can also use the Force that is why he can see her. We believe that since Hermione can see Lily she can be trained to use the Force as well."

"So, you are taking this boy's word that he can see and interact with his mother?"

Minerva answered, "Mr. Granger, I was skeptical at first until Harry relayed information about something I had told his mother in confidence several years before he was born. Lily is here with us."

Jean turned to Hermione, "Honey, do you see her now?"

"Yes mother. She's been listening to this whole conversation. She's a really nice lady and she said that if you agree she can teach me about the Force like she started teaching Harry. Harry's only been learning for a month, I'm sure I could catch up and we can learn together. _Please_? I'll never learn any other way – there won't be any books on this."

Dan and Jean sat back, "This is a lot to take in. We need some time."

Remus looked at the Grangers and smiled. "Of course. We'll have to ask for your word that you won't mention this to anyone else though. Hermione is a witch and if the wrong people know this it would make her life very difficult."

The Grangers nodded as the realization of what Remus just said hit home. They always thought their daughter was different and quite special in many ways. They had always put it down to the feelings that they thought all parents had for their children – but now they knew that Hermione was even more special. It scared them and also made them proud at the same time.

Remus continued, "We should be heading back to our current home. Our purchase should be complete the day after tomorrow. Since the house is already empty, there's nothing stopping us from moving in right away."

Hermione and Harry both looked very excited about the news. They had only known each other for a few hours, but they both felt that they had already made a good friend in the other.

As Minerva, Remus and Harry were leaving, Jean asked if they could come back the next day around lunchtime to continue the discussion.

Remus nodded and looked at Minerva who smiled and said, "Of course Mrs. Granger. The three of us will see you tomorrow."

Remus took a look around at the street and asked, "If this is not an imposition, could we use your back yard?"

Dan looked at him with a furrowed brow, "May I ask why?"

"I would like to use a magical form of transportation, but I can't really do it in plain sight. I was hoping your back yard was a bit more secluded."

Hermione squealed, "Oh! Can they Daddy? I'd love to see some more magic! Please? Please?" She looked up at her father with big brown puppy dog eyes. She was so excited she was almost hopping in place.

He chucked at his daughter's antics and said, "Of course. I'd like to see it too."

He led them out to the back yard and the Grangers stood and watched the others.

Harry grabbed Remus' hand. Remus looked over at Minerva, "Are you coming back with us?"

"No. I must head back to the castle." She chuckled as Hermione's eyes went wide at that statement.

"You live in a _castle_?"

"Yes Hermione, Hogwarts is a very old castle." Hermione looked like she had a thousand more questions so Minerva continued, "I will try to answer more of your questions tomorrow Hermione. Remus, I will meet you back here at – noon?" she looked over at the Grangers who nodded, "At noon."

Remus nodded and the Grangers watched in awe as the three disappeared with a 'pop'.

Dan and Jean turned to go back inside and saw that Hermione was standing still and starting out into the back yard. She was smiling and nodding every once in a while. After a couple of minutes she turned back to her parents to find them staring at her with very worried expressions.

"Mum, Daddy, is something wrong?"

Dan answered her, "Honey, what just happened? You looked like your mind was somewhere else and it worried us."

"Oh, Lily was just talking to me. She told me about some exercises I could do to relax and focus my mind. I wish you could see her. She's really nice."

"Is she still here?"

Hermione looked around. "No. She went back to be with Harry."

"Honey, we are just concerned that you are talking to a stranger we can't see."

Hermione cam over to hug her parents, "Don't worry Mum, Lily is really nice and she can't do anything other than talk to me and Harry. "

"It's hard for us honey. We just want to protect you so that you can grow up safely."

"That's kind of what Lily said."

"What do you mean?'

"She told me that she's helping Harry to learn how to protect himself so he can grow up safely. She trusts the people here today with him, however she wants him to be able to not just rely on them but also be able to protect himself if he was ever separated from them."

"He's only five years old."

"Yes, but he'll learn enough about the Force to be able to protect himself in an emergency situation. Mum, Daddy, I really want to learn this. You always say that I should try to be the be the best at everything no matter what other people say." She got that look of determination that they had seen so often in their daughter, "I'm going to be the best witch I can be and I want to study how to use the Force with Harry."

Dan smiled and shook his head again, "You have your mother's determination and stubbornness and have given us a lot to think about. Come on, how about I take my two favourite girls out for pizza tonight and then we can pick up this discussion when we get back."

Hermione loved pizza. She jumped into her father's arms as he spun her around and then the three of them headed for the car with Dan still carrying his little girl.

/Scene Break/

Albus made his way down to dinner in the Great Hall. He noticed Minerva had returned to the castle and she had a worried look on her face. From her look he suspected she had wanted to ask him about young Mr. Potter. A quick glance at the rest of the table convinced him to shake his head at her. Not everyone knew about Harry's disappearance and he was not about to let out what had happened. Many of the teachers remembered the Potters fondly and some – especially Flitwick – would not react very well to hearing the boy was missing. No, that would raise too many questions for Albus' comfort.

As he sat down, he greeted Minerva and said, "Could you join me in my office following dinner? I need to discuss some budget details with you."

"Of course Albus." The teachers always used their first names during the summer; "I'll come up with you when we are done."

/Scene Break/

Harry and Remus arrived back at the vault and Lily followed a few minutes later. It had been an exhausting day for Harry. Looking at homes and meeting the Grangers had been very exciting to the young boy. He was especially thrilled with meeting Hermione. He had never been allowed to have a friend before and she seemed like she wanted to be his friend.

Harry saw his Mum come back and saw that she wanted to talk to him.

"Uncle Moony, I think Mum wants to talk to me for a bit. Do you mind if I go to my room?"

"No problem kiddo. I'll ask the elf to get dinner ready in about an hour. In the meantime I want to go talk to Griphook. Will you be OK?"

"Of course!" Harry grinned and continued, "My Mum's here with me."

Remus ruffled the young boy's hair affectionately and went to the kitchen before apparating away.

"Honey?" Lily began as Harry focused on her, "What did you think of today?"

"Mum, I'm really excited. I like the house that Uncle Moony and Professor McGonagall found. It's really nice and it's big enough that I will even get to have my own room all the time. The people all seemed nice and I liked the park. That's not the best thing though."

Lily listened happily as her son talked about his day. For years she had been powerless as she watched him locked in that cupboard becoming more and more withdrawn. However now that he was out of that environment with assurances that he would not be sent back there he was starting to become more outgoing. "What is the best thing?" She asked the question even though she already knew the answer.

"Hermione! Mum, it was amazing! I was practicing sensing people like you told me while I was on the swing and I felt her through the Force. When she came over and saw you I was really excited. Mum, I've never had a friend before. Do you think she'll want to be my friend?"

Lily saw the look of hope with a slight twinge of desperation on his face and silently cursed her sister once more. "Harry," she used her most comforting tone, "I'm sure Hermione wants to be your friend. I spoke to her briefly after you left. I think she is a very nice girl and I think I can tell you this…"

"What?"

"She asked me if I thought you would be her friend."

"She did?"

"Uh-huh."

Harry jumped up and down saying "I have a friend! I have a friend!"

Once he calmed back down a bit Lily cautioned him, "Harry, this is a lot for the Grangers to take in. Hermione is excited right now with all the things we told her today, but her parents are worried."

"Why would they be worried? We won't hurt them."

"Harry, my situation was like Hermione's. When I turned eleven, we got the letter from Hogwarts and a teacher showed up to explain the magical world to me and my parents. My parents had never intended on sending me off to a boarding school."

Harry interrupted, "What's a boarding school?"

"It's a school where children live at the school for the whole school year and only go home for a few weeks at Christmas and then over the summer. So my parents were very shocked to see I had been accepted into a school that they had never heard of. On top of that they had to deal with the news that I was not like other people – I was a witch. They were really worried about sending their eleven-year-old daughter off to a place they could not find to be taught by strangers. The felt powerless since they had no idea where the school was and would not be able to protect me if anything happened. I know it's probably hard for you to understand."

Harry seemed to be deep in thought for a moment, "Was it…" he paused for a moment. Lily saw a tear in his eye as he continued, "was that how you felt when you saw me at the Dursley's?"

Lily was shocked and was proud of her son to make that analogy. He understood what she was trying to say to him, "Yes. I wanted to protect you and give you the love you deserved and I was powerless to do anything until this year."

Harry wiped away the tear, "I think I understand. Hermione's parents are scared of us."

"In some ways yes. I don't think they are scared of us as people – well maybe _me_ since I'm a ghost." She said that with a face that made Harry chuckle. "But they are scared that Hermione is different from other kids. They feel that she will drift away from them sooner that they expected."

"Why would Hermione drift away from her parents?"

"Harry this is normal for kids and most parents look forward to and also dread the day their children become adults and start their own lives independent of their parents. You see, Hermione's parents would have expected that as she grew up and became and adult she would start to live her own life, now they're afraid that it will happen a lot sooner since they are not magical and she is"

"So … they are afraid that Hermione won't want to spend time with them because she will learn about magic and want to spend more time with magical people instead of them. I think I understand Mum."

"I kind of knew you would son. When I talked to Hermione I told her the same thing. I like her Harry. She is a very intelligent girl and I know that two of you will be good friends." Lily chuckled remembering the conversation, "She's very curious and loves to learn about things. She wanted me to start teaching her about the Force right away so I told her about the meditation exercises. If it is OK with you, I may want to visit her sometimes at her bedtime to go help guide her to find her connection with the Force like I did with you."

Harry nodded, "Yes Mum I think you should. The sooner she finds her connection the sooner we can start learning things together. Do you think you could go over there tonight?"

"Harry I'm so proud of you. I'm glad you want to learn with your new friend. If you promise to do your meditation exercises tonight by yourself I'll drop in to see her. Why don't you go get cleaned up for Dinner? Uncle Moony should be back soon."

"Uh, Mum? Can I ask you one more thing?" Harry seemed a bit nervous.

"Of course Honey, you can ask me anything."

"Well … I don't know how to ask this … it's about Professor McGonagall."

"What about her? I know she can come across as quite strict but she is a very nice person when you get to know her."

"I now mum. I already like her. She was your good friend right?"

"Yes, we became very good friends."

"Mum, apart from you the only relatives I have are the Dursley's and I don't want to think of them as my family. Uncle Moony has been nice to me and I like calling him 'Uncle' since it then feels like he's part of my family. What I was wondering is how do you think the professor would react if I wanted to call her 'Aunt Minerva'?"

Lily wanted to laugh at the reaction she suspected her stoic Scottish friend and mentor being called 'Aunt Minerva' but she looked and she saw that this was important to Harry she had to be very serious with him so he didn't think she was mocking him. "Harry, I'm not sure how Minerva will react." Starting to see the change in his face she explained, "She has not had any family since the last war and has spent many years teaching and being a figure of authority to children. I'm not sure how she would react to you wanting her to be part of your 'family'. I think you should ask her." He looked up at her happily, "But, do it in private without anyone else around – even Uncle Moony – and remember that if she doesn't agree, it won't change the way she feels about you. She may just be uncomfortable with the title of 'Aunt'."

"OK Mum, I'll try and talk to her alone tomorrow." He started to head off toward the washroom and turned around, "You know, I'm really happy to have you with me again. I feel I can talk to you about anything and you won't call me 'Freak' or punish me simply for asking a question."

He headed off and didn't notice the tears in Lily's eyes.

/Scene Break/

Remus had apparated back to the lobby of Gringotts and asked for Griphook. Once they were seated in the office Remus asked about the available finances of the Evans vault. He had started to come up with a plan befitting a Marauder and needed to know if the money required to pull it off would be detrimental to the finances available to Harry. A quick look at the books showed that James and Lily had been very generous in providing for their son and his guardian. What he was planning would not cause any financial hardship now or in the long run.

He began to outline his plan to the goblin, "Griphook, as you probably know, we purchased a house today. I would like to hire Gringotts to place protective wards around the house and another house on the street owned by a Dan and Jean Granger."

"Mr. Lupin, Gringotts has some of the best warding experts in the worlds. We accept your contract. I can tell you that the wards around your house will be funded by the Potter Estate since the terms of the estate allow for the payment for protections around any Potter residence."

"Does Albus Dumbledore or anyone else know about these provisions?" Remus asked this since it was critical to his plan.

"No. Only the head of the Potter Family usually knows the terms and conditions around the handling of the Potter estate. Harry will become Head of the Family when he becomes seventeen – or sooner if you as his guardian allows it – since he is the last surviving Potter. You are his guardian as appointed by the last family Head – James Potter – so you are entitled to know of the provisions when they apply. Before you ask, while Mr. Dumbledore and the Dursley family had custody of Mr. Potter until recently they were not given any details of the Potter Estate since they had not been given express permission by James Potter in his will." Griphook cast a conspiratorial eye towards Remus, "as you can imagine, Mr. Dumbledore was quite upset the hear that he had no access to the Potter Estate. May I ask why you want to ward the other house on the street? Our warding service is not inexpensive but provides some of the highest-quality wards available. Only certain estates of old pureblood families have stronger residential wards."

"We met the Granger family and their daughter is a witch. I can see her and Harry becoming good friends and I would feel better if I knew her and her parents were protected as well as us."

"Very well, we will cast them in two days once you take possession of your new house. Will there be anything else today?"

"Yes, there is one more thing." Remus smiled his Marauder smile and explained his plan to Griphook. The goblin listened very intently and agreed to help – once they had mutually negotiated the fees of course.

When they were done the meeting Remus apparated back to the vault and had a nice dinner with Harry before they turned in for the night - the day had been exhausting for both of them.

/Scene Break/

After dinner Minerva accompanied Albus back to his office.

They sat down and Albus asked the elves for some tea and cookies. Once settled Minerva asked Albus if anyone had seen Harry.

"No, I'm afraid not. There is simply no trace of the boy. However, I am of the belief that he is still alive?"

Knowing the correct answer too well, Minerva asked, "How do you know this Albus?"

"I'm not sure how I can explain it. I just feel it."

Minerva had strongly suspected Albus would not confess to putting the monitoring charm on Harry but she was very surprised by his next statement.

"I think Remus has something to do with Harry's disappearance."

"Remus? Why do you think that?"

Albus had seen the shock on Minerva's face. He just misinterpreted why it was there. "I know this may come as a shock to you. You would think that one of Lily and James' best friends would not resort to kidnapping their child and taking him away from his guardians. However I had my suspicions and when I stopped by Remus' residence today it was empty. He had taken all his possessions. This further confirmed my belief that Remus has taken young Harry."

Albus sat back as Minerva digested this information and the apparent betrayal by another one of the Potter's friends. He was not going to let her know that he had gone to Remus' house to ask for his assistance to help locate Harry who seemed to have disappeared off the face of the planet. An act of desperation on Albus' part was now an opportunity to get Harry back under his control and remove the influence of another of those damn Marauders.

"Albus, are you sure about this? Remus would not kidnap Harry or go against the Potter's wishes. They were the best of friends for Merlin's sake!"

"But you have to remember that Remus is a werewolf and was spending a lot of time with the Packs at that time."

"Only because you asked him to try and convince them not to back Voldemort."

"Yes, but I believe he may have changed by his exposure to them. I am very concerned for Harry's welfare."

"Are you going to alert the aurors?" Minerva asked hopefully. She knew that getting the DMLE involved would help their eventual case.

"No. I still don't want people knowing Harry is missing if they don't have to. We will take a few more days and try to apprehend Remus ourselves. I think it's the best course of action to get Harry back and give Remus an opportunity for a second chance." In reality Albus was looking forward to the chance to get Remus arrested and out of the way.

Minerva suspected what Albus was planning and didn't like it at all. This was not the man she had grown to admire and respect. That was all quickly fading now. Being a werewolf, there was no reason that Remus would get a fair trial. And aurors were not known for their humane treatment of werewolves in their custody – not that it would ever come to that. Lily had made sure the will was rock solid and even the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot would not be able to bring kidnapping charges against a legal guardian and make them stick. Minerva knew that she may have to publicly choose sides and she had already made up her mind on what she would do. In the meantime she needed to play along, "Albus, I'm going to take tomorrow and see if I can find Harry. I just can't stay here without helping. I owe Lily that."

Albus nodded and got that twinkle in his eye, "I understand how hard this must be for you Minerva. In fact I believe all your paperwork is in order for the coming school year. Take the next few days if necessary."

Minerva sighed, "Thank you Albus. I think I will. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I will turn in and get an early start tomorrow."

/Scene Break/

The Grangers returned home from dinner stuffed with pizza and happy having spent more time together. Dan reflected to himself over dinner that he really enjoyed the closeness they shared and he managed to subdue the worry that Hermione would grow apart from them. He could see at times over dinner that Jean was feeling the same way.

When the got home Jean made some tea for all of them – Hermione had been drinking tea with them since she had turned 5 and stated that she had decided that she was mature enough to join them – and they settled into their sitting room to pick up the conversation they had earlier.

Dan and Jean were nervous and didn't know where to start. Fortunately their daughter had no such worries and forged right into the conversation.

"Mum, Dad, I know you are worried about all this. Lily said you would be." They looked at her in shock as she continued, "you see, she was a witch born to non-magical parents as well. They didn't find out until her school letter came and then they had to send her away to school shortly afterwards. They were scared too."

She continued, "I know you can't see Lily but she is very kind. Please don't worry about her. I don't know how, but I can tell she's not going to hurt me. Mum? Daddy? I really want to learn about magic and the Force with Harry. He's such a nice boy and I want him to be my friend. Can I be his friend? Can I learn with him? Please?"

The last part was said with a hint of desperation that pulled at their heartstrings. They looked at each other thinking the same thing – Hermione wanted Harry as a friend. She had not tried to make friends since the kids picked on her at school last year. In addition, Hermione had always had this innate ability to judge a person's character. As soon as she met someone she could tell whether they were trustworthy or not an always knew if someone was lying. They nodded to each other.

Jean looked at Hermione, "Sweetie, your father and I only want what's best for you. But we are also being a bit selfish. You see – we don't want to lose our little girl and we're afraid that you won't want to spend as much time with us if you start learning things and experiencing a world we can't be a part of." She stopped Hermione from interrupting and continued, "You and Harry seemed to get along today right from the moment you met. I know you've had issues with other kids and Harry seems like a nice boy that wants to be your friend. We can't stand in the way of that especially since he'll be living a few doors away. As for the Magic and this so-called 'Force' training, we will agree for now on the condition that we are told exactly what you are learning. We don't want you hiding anything from us. This is for your protection and also we still want to be involved in what you do as much as we can. We love you too much to let go, but also love you enough not to deny you this opportunity."

Hermione jumped on her parents and managed to get them both in a hug, "Thanks Mum and Daddy. I love you so much!"

They stayed like that for a few minutes in the customary 'Granger Family Hug'. When Hermione sat back her face was beaming.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell Harry and Lily I can start Force training. There aren't any books on it you know. Lily even said that she didn't even know everything the Force can do and that Harry and I will have to experiment."

Dan and Jean shared the look they both knew all to well – their daughter was reacting to learning something new.

"Oh and I can't forget magic. I'm can't believe I'm a witch! Did you see how Professor McGonagall made that bunny? I wanted to keep it. I can hardly wait to do things like that. I wonder where you get books on Magic. I want to read all about it. Maybe I'll ask them tomorrow. I want to know everything there is to know about it. What other things can you do with magic? There are just so many questions I want to ask."

Hermione's parents relaxed as their daughter continued. Despite everything they had learned today Hermione was still Hermione.

/Scene Break/

Later that evening Hermione was lying in bed awake. There were so many questions running through her mind she was not able to get to sleep. She wasn't even able to calm down enough to try the meditation exercises. She was closing her eyes once more and trying in vain to sleep when she heard a familiar voice, "Hermione, are you still awake?"

She rolled over to see Lily 'sitting' on the edge of her bed.

"Oh Lily. I'm so happy to see you. Mum and Daddy agreed to let me learn about the Force and magic. I have oh so many questions."

Lily chuckled, "Hermione, questions can wait for tomorrow. I just wanted to see if you would like to practice your meditation with me."

Hermione's eyes were as big as saucers, "Oh yes please. I just can't seem to do it on my own tonight. I'm just so excited. But can I ask one question before we start? Please?"

"OK"

"I've never had any real friends and I know I told you I want to be friends with Harry. Do you think Harry would want to be friends with me?"

Lily nodded, "Harry asked me the same question. I think you two will be good friends. I just have to tell you about Harry. The people he lived with right after his Dad and I died were not very good to him and they didn't allow him to have friends. You'll be his first friend but just don't worry if Harry acts a little strange sometimes. He's not used to love and friendship."

Hermione felt anger toward people who would treat her new friend that way. She made a promise to herself to be the best friend to Harry she could be.

Lily looked at the determination on the girls face and smiled, "Can I ask you a question Hermione?"

Hermione shook herself from her thoughts and nodded.

Lily looked at her and asked, "Will you be my friend too? I'd like very much for us to be friends."

Hermione felt a certain joy in her heart again, "Oh Lily, I'd love it if we were friends too."

"OK then. Let's start. Try and relax and breathe like I told you jus close your eyes and focus on my voice." Lily kept repeating those instructions quietly as the girl relaxed. After a few minutes she said, "Now listen – not with your ears but with your mind."


	7. The Marauder’s Gambit Part 1

**Chapter 7 – The Marauder's Gambit Part 1**

The next morning Dan and Jean were sitting at breakfast wondering where their daughter was. Hermione normally got up at the same time every day and was the first one downstairs. Fearing she was sick, they went up to her room and knocked. When Hermione didn't answer they went in.

They found Hermione still in her pajamas. She was sitting cross-legged in the middle of her bed breathing slowly with a very serene look on her face.

Jean went up to her. "Hermione?"

Hermione opened her eyes. "Mum. Daddy. Is something wrong?"

"You didn't come down for breakfast. We were worried that something was wrong," Jean explained to her.

Dan spoke up, "Honey, what were you doing?"

"It's exercises Lily showed me. I have to learn to meditate in order to find my connection to the Force. I haven't found it yet, but I could feel it. It was like feeling a breeze but you don't know where it's coming from. Lily said it can take some time but I'm on the right path. She did tell me not to overdo it, but I really want to find it so I can learn with Harry."

Dan had to chuckle – his daughter was still here. "Hermione breathe. Don't worry honey. I'm sure you will get it soon. You better get ready though – remember Harry is coming over at noon."

Hermione yelped and tore off to the bathroom to get ready. Dan put his arm around Jean and they shared a chuckle.

"You know," Jean said to her husband, "things _are_ going to change around here. But I get this feeling that we aren't going to lose Hermione as soon or to the extent that we fear."

"I really hope so," sighed Dan.

/Scene Break/

Remus and Harry had breakfast in the vault that morning. Harry was really excited and kept talking to Remus about their new house and the Grangers – especially Hermione. Remus could not help but smile as Harry went on and on about his new friend and that he and she would learn about the Force and Magic together.

Lily watched the unbridled enthusiasm of her son as well and it made her happy to see him so enthusiastic. He had only been gone from the Dursleys for a few days, but with the right amount of attention and care he was coming out of his shell. It would still take time for the effects of the past few years to disappear, but for now Harry was starting to act like the 5-year-old boy he was.

Remus left just before nine to meet up with Minerva. They had an appointment that had been set up for him by Griphook in accordance with the plan he had shared with the Goblin last night.

Before he left he told Harry that he would be back shortly before noon so that they could go back for lunch at the Grangers.

"Will you be OK here Harry?"

"Yes, Uncle Moony. Mum is going to go with me through some more exercises. I forgot to tell you that I've already managed to lift a vase using the Force. It's so cool!"

"That's great Harry! Maybe you can show us later."

Harry gave Remus a hug and the older man apparated out of the vault.

Harry turned to Lily, "What are we going to do today Mum?"

"We're going to keep practicing levitating objects which meditating. It may take a while, but once you can control three or four objects at once then we can start practicing moving one object without meditation."

Harry was pretty enthusiastic about learning more but he stopped and said, "Mum, I love the training, but I don't want to get too far ahead of Hermione. I want to learn with her. Would it be OK if once we get moved in that I help her learn so that she can catch up? She's a lot smarter than I am and I think shell catch up fast if we both help her."

Lily was touched and proud of her son, "Harry, that's a very nice thing for you to want to learn with your friend and help her catch up to you. I think it's a wonderful idea. OK, then how about this morning you take a book into the training room and just meditate and see how well you can work with it."

Harry was overjoyed his mother liked the idea and he was happy with the compromise. "OK Mum and thanks. Why the training room though?"

"It doesn't have anything breakable in it and you can test the limits of your abilities without having to worry."

Harry nodded at this explanation and headed off to the training room with a book and an ear-to-ear grin.

/Scene Break/

Minerva used the Floo to the Leaky Cauldron for nine o'clock. Remus had asked her to meet him here for a quick breakfast. She looked around and saw Tom the barman indication for her to go into one of the private rooms at the back.

She walked into the room and found Remus already seated. "Hello Minerva, I'm glad you could join me."

As Minerva sat down she noticed Remus putting up privacy wards and silencing charms. Remus relaxed and continued, "How was your evening? Has Albus gotten any closer to finding Harry?"

"No, he still has no idea where the boy is. However he found out you left your home. He now suspects you kidnapped the boy."

Remus pondered this new bit of news. "And will he be going to the DMLE with this suspicion?"

"No. I don't think he wants this to go public. He has the Order looking for him and now you."

"Excellent. Minerva, I came up with a plan to help us get Dumbledore off our back and make Harry a bit safer. If you can help me with it, we have another person joining us at half past and I will let her in on everything as well."

Minerva started to interrupt but Remus continued, "don't worry Minerva. Once you find out what I'm planning and who we are meeting I'm sure you'll agree."

Remus spent the rest of the time before their visitor arrived briefing Minerva on the plan he had set into motion with Griphook. Minerva saw only one potential flaw in the plan that she kept to herself. She would take care of that if it came to pass.

At half past they greeted their visitor and the rest of the morning was spent going over the plans. Albus sudden interest in Remus caused the three of them to agree that the plan should be executed as soon as everything was in place.

/Scene Break/

Remus picked Harry up just before noon after relaying the results of the morning meetings to the goblin. Griphook relayed that the first stage of the plan was ready and Remus told him to move ahead with it. Griphook also told him that the purchased of the house was complete and that the agent would be there at noon to hand over the keys.

Harry was excited that the house closed a day early and that he would be living near his first friend in a couple of days. When they arrived at the house Jennifer was waiting with the keys and the last of the paperwork. As Remus was going over the last of the paperwork, Harry motioned Minerva off to the side. Once he got her attention he said very quietly, "Um, Professor? Can I speak with you for a moment? Alone?"

"Of course Harry. Shall we go check out the upstairs together?"

He smiled and nodded as he took her hand as they went upstairs. Once they were upstairs they went into Harry's new room. Minerva looked at him and said, "Now what is it that you wanted to ask me?"

Harry all of a sudden became very nervous. "Well, you see … um … I was wondering … this is so hard."

Minerva knelt down and looked him in the eye. She could tell he was worried about this. "Harry, you can ask me anything."

"Um … what I want to ask you is … you see I don't have many people I can call family other than Mum and Uncle Moony. He's not really my uncle, but he is more of an uncle to me than Uncle Vernon. I was wondering if … if… I could call you Aunt Minerva?"

Minerva was used to the antics of school-aged children and after a number of years she thought she had seen and heard it all. This innocent question from a five-year-old caught her completely off guard. She looked into his face and saw the hopefulness tinted with the underlying fear of rejection. It had the effect of going through her austere façade like a hot knife through butter. She drew Harry into a hug and said, "I would be honoured to be your Aunt Minerva."

She felt his small arms come around her and hug her as tight as he could. She heard a very faint, "Thank you Aunt Minerva." As he hugged her for all he was worth.

/Scene Break/

Hermione heard the doorbell and was the first to answer the door. That she had sat in the entry hall since eleven thirty waiting for Harry played a large part towards he being the first to the door.

When she saw Remus, Minerva, Lily and Harry – especially Harry – on the step she had the widest smile and politely asked them in. Harry had a huge smile on his face too.

Hermione showed them to the sitting room where Dan and Jean were waiting with a light lunch. Lunch was very informal and everyone shared light conversation getting to know each other better. Once everything was cleared away Hermione asked is she could show Harry her room and the kids went upstairs.

Once upstairs Hermione showed Harry her bedroom and all of her books. Harry could feel her enthusiasm and asked her the question he had been wanting to since yesterday.

"Hermione, I like you a lot. Will you be my friend?"

Tears of joy started to run down her face and on impulse she gave Harry a hug. He was taken back by the tears, "Are you OK?"

She whispered, "Never better. I'd love to be your friend." She released Harry from her grip and wiped away the tears. She then looked a little sad, "I've never had a real friend before."

Harry replied, "I haven't either but we each have one now."

Hermione brightened up again almost immediately, "Yes we do. We are going to have so much fun together and I can't wait to start learning about Magic and the Force."

"I … I could try and help you with the Force. I told my Mum today that I really want you to catch up to me so we can learn together."

"Oh, Harry," tears of joy started to flow again as Harry got wrapped in a second hug, "that's so nice of you. You are a _real_ friend. Bu I don't want you holding back because of me." She let go of him again.

Harry, being a five-year-old boy coupled with his upbringing to date, wasn't really sure about all the hugs from Hermione. However he really did like his new friend and he thought that the hugs from Hermione weren't bad things. If that was how his friend expressed herself, then he wouldn't stop her. He figured he would eventually get used to them.

"Hermione, I _really_ want to learn about this together. Mum told me that there was only so much that she learned about the Force before she died. I want us to find out what else we can do together. I know it's only been a day, but what have you done?"

"Well, your Mum taught me the basic meditation and I seem to be able to do that. But when I try to find the Force all I feel is something like a whisper."

"Really? You are almost there. We can try meditation together right now if you want."

Hermione nodded and the two sat cross-legged on the floor facing each other. Harry dropped into his meditative state easily and he heard Hermione's breathing slow as she dropped into her state too.

"Now listen with your mind," Harry said softly imitating Lily, "what do you feel."

"I feel the breeze. There is something else in the breeze but I it's hard to say what it is."

Harry reached out through the Force. He felt Hermione's presence and her magic and Force energies. But she was just out of reach. Reflexively he reached out and took her hand in his.

Hermione felt Harry take her hand and all of a sudden she was aware of the world around her. She felt Harry in front of her and could feel the adults in the house as well. "Harry I think I have it!"

"Hermione, I can feel you in the Force a lot stronger than you were before. I think you have it too. Can you sense me?"

"Oh yes." She nearly squealed, "I can sort of 'see' you right in front of me. I can feel an energy pushing itself out from you and at the same time a different energy that seems to flow through you."

"I see the same thing with I felt with you yesterday but a lot stronger now. The energy you feel pushing out from me is my magic. If you reach out further you will see Uncle Moony and Aunt Minerva have the same type of pressure. My Mum told me that stronger wizards and witches have more 'pressure' in their magic."

Hermione let her consciousness reach out in the Force and felt her parents and the two magical people. She noticed how Minerva seemed to emanate a little more pressure than Remus. She also noticed another presence coming up towards them.

"My Mum's coming. She felt your connection with the Force. Now, the energy you feel flowing through me is my connection with the Force. If my mum is right, we will not feel that from very any people. She's here. Hi Mum. I think I helped Hermione find her connection."

Lily saw Harry holding Hermione's hand. Both still had their eyes closed but they were each sporting a huge ear-to-ear grin. "I know honey. I felt her connect with the Force. It seemed rather sudden though."

"Well Hermione was close, I could sense her and I tried to reach out to her. I guess I took her hand and as soon as I did that I felt her presence more clearly."

"It's true Lily. I felt something through my hand when Harry touched me and then I 'saw' everything clearly. This is amazing. I can sense the whole street! Even the animals!"

Lily was so proud of the two children as they explored the surroundings together in the Force. Lily wanted them to try something, "Harry, can you let go of Hermione's hand?" He let go. "Good. Now I want you two to come out of your meditation." The two children opened their eyes. "Hermione, I want you to try and get your connection back on your own.

Hermione closed her eyes and relaxed. Now that she knew what the Force felt like she immediately started sensing her surroundings. "It was just there Lily. I didn't have to do anything."

"Congratulations Hermione! You now have your connection to the Force. Practice it whenever you can for the next few days until it becomes second nature. In the meantime, I think we will start teaching you Occlumency."

"Occlumency?"

"Yes, I've been teaching Harry as well. It is a branch of magic that allows you to organize and protect your mind. I found that by practicing it and combining it with meditation in the Force my mind was completely unreadable."

"You mean you can use magic to read minds?"

"Not everyone can. That field is called Legilimency. It requires a powerful witch or wizard. A master of Occlumency can actually trap a Legilimens in their mind and only allow them to see what they want the Legilimens to see. We can get started on that right now. It uses the same meditation techniques but with a different focus."

Hermione nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright. Harry you should continue your Occlumency exercises as well. I think Hermione will not take as long to organize her memories since I think that she's pretty organized with everything already."

/Scene Break/

The afternoon had progressed with the children playing in the backyard – Lily had to get them to stop with their exercises and go out and just be kids – and the adults getting to know each other better. At one point in the afternoon, the Grangers had asked what types of magic 5 year-old could learn.

Minerva went into her 'teacher' mode. "Well, Wizards and Witches go through a number of stages in their magical development. At the age these two are now, their magical cores are still too unstable for them to learn to properly control the flow of their magic. The stabilization usually occurs between seven and nine years of age however some may take an extra year or so. That is why the Ministry in Britain bans underage magic before school and then only during the school year when the child is old enough." There was a tone in her voice that sounded like disapproval.

Jean picked up on it, "Minerva, you sound as though you don't agree with this policy."

"I'll admit that I was never a fan of it. Up until less than a century ago, these restrictions weren't in place. Then certain older more established families – the elite – found that their children were maturing later for some unknown reason. It got to the point where they were embarrassed when children of non-magical parents started doing better then the old bastions of our society. So rules were established to forbid magic before a student entered school and those born of non-magical parents were not to be told of the magical world until they became school age."

Jean was shocked, "But that's so short-sighted. Why hold others back for the purposes of protecting the few? Why put those not born to magical parents at a disadvantage?"

Remus spoke up, "Classism or better still racism. The elite believe they are better magically since they are of 'pure blood'. Hence we call them Purebloods. They control the most votes in our law making body the Wizengamot – its membership is hereditary much like the House of Lords. There is no elected assembly."

Minerva cleared her throat, "Let's not talk about the ills of our society today or we will be here for the next week and never get anywhere. Back to your original question Jean, until Harry and Hermione's magical cores stabilize they can begin to learn the theory behind magic through reading and instruction. Also they can pursue magical subjects like Herbology and Potions that don't require active magic. In fact now that I think about it, studying magical plants and their properties will help them understand potions so much better."

Remus agreed, "Hermione seems to love to read and I've noticed Harry with his nose in a book before bed at night. I think Hermione will be a good influence on him that way."

Dan looked a bit concerned, "Won't that be boring for them? All that theory and no practice?"

Remus chucked, "I'm sure Lily will have them doing things with the Force that will make up for the lack of practical magic for a few years. Besides, I saw what discovering the Force did for Lily. I wouldn't be surprised if their magical cores stabilize closer to their seventh birthdays."

Dan and Jean looked back out at the kids. To anyone observing them they looked like two ordinary kids playing. They were both thinking the same thing – looks can be deceiving.

After a moment Dan turned back to Minerva. "What about different countries? Do they have the same restrictions?"

Minerva considered the question carefully. "I'm not completely sure. The European countries are just as conservative as Britain. I have heard that among English-speaking countries the two North American countries along with Australia and New Zealand have less restrictive legislation but I don't have any details. You've piqued my interest so I think I'm going to look into it further."

The Grangers invited their new friends to stay for dinner and after a good meal they left the same way they did the previous day. However the Grangers were much less unsettled than they had been twenty-four hours earlier.

/Scene Break/

Minerva accompanied Remus and Harry back to the vault. When they arrived, there was a message from Griphook for Remus. Remus excused himself and apparated to Griphook's office.

"Master Griphook, I received your message."

"Yes, Mr. Lupin, everything is in place."

"Very well. Can you please send out the notices and let our common friend know that it has begun?"

"Absolutely Mr. Lupin. And, if I may, I wish you good luck."

"Thank you Master Griphook."

He apparated back to the vault – it was time to brief Harry on what would be taking place over the next 48 hours.

/Scene Break/

Vernon Dursley had just poured his large frame into his favourite chair to enjoy some evening shows. Life wasn't too bad. Sure, he had lost the free help that he had with the Freak but he still got his August check. Heaven knows there was nothing that compelled him to spend money on the boy. Who knows, if he stays missing for a long time the cheques could keep coming in. He was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Grumbling he got up and waddled over to the door. He opened it to see a man in a nice suit at his door.

"Vernon Dursley?"

"Yeah. What do you want? I hope you are not one of those religious Freaks. We go to church and say grace. Now just leave me alone." He was about to close the door when the man spoke again.

"No, Mr. Dursley. I represent Gringotts Bank. We oversee the trust payments for Harry James Potter. This notification is for you." He held out an envelope.

As soon as Vernon took the envelope the man turned and walked away, He walked around the corner and dropped his glamours. For the fee he was charging, Master Griphook wanted to deliver the notices himself.

/Scene Break/

Vernon waddled back to his chair and looked at the envelope. "Maybe," he thought, "since the Freak turned five the monthly stipend will go up." He opened the envelope and read the notice.

Mount Vernon started turning very purple signaling an impending eruption.

/Scene Break/

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office following dinner when the wards alerted him to a visitor outside his office – a goblin. "This is quite strange," he thought as he allowed passage and the goblin made hi way up to the office.

As the goblin walked into the office, Dumbledore looked at him and could not identify who it was. He did notice the Goblin carried an official Gringotts letter. Knowing that it always is best to be polite to them Dumbledore bowed slightly and said, "Good evening. How may I be of assistance to Gringotts today?"

"Professor Dumbledore, I am Master Griphook. I have this notice for you from a client. I know these details are usually handled by owl, however this client was very insistent that this notice be delivered to you tonight so I took it upon myself to deliver it personally." He handed Dumbledore the letter. "If it is not too much of an imposition, may I use your Floo?"

"Of course. Thank you for taking the time to deliver this."

Griphook bid Dumbledore goodbye and threw some floo powder into the fire. As it turned green he whispered a destination in Gobbledygook and disappeared in the flames.

Albus looked at the letter and opened it up. After reading it once he had to sit down and read it again.

_To: Mr. Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore_

_Dear Mr. Dumbledore,_

_This letter is to inform you that you have been removed from your role as Magical Guardian for Harry James Potter effective July 31__st__, 1985 as per the instructions set forth in the will of Lily Evans (Potter). In addition, your access to the Potter Estate has been revoked as well. _

_A new guardian for both the muggle and the magical world has been appointed and young Mr. Potter has been placed in that guardian's custody. The appropriate papers and notices have been filed with the Ministry of Magic._

_Sincerely,_

_Master Griphook_

_Account Manager for the Potter and Evans Estates_

_Gringotts_

Albus shook his head. This could not happen. As Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot he had the Potter Will sealed. Lily must have written another will. This was ruining the plans he so carefully made. He knew what he had to do.

With a renewed energy he used the floo to get to his office at the Ministry. The Wizengamot would have to overturn this before it went too far. As Chief Warlock he called a special sitting of the full Wizengamot for tomorrow morning at ten. Once those notices went out, he sent a summons to Harry Potter's guardian to appear with Harry before the Wizengamot. Not knowing whom the guardian was, he sent it to the attention of Master Griphook also asking him to attend with the appropriate documentation.

Albus had a sneaking suspicion of who the guardian was. A certain wolf came to mind. "Oh, this will be easy to overturn," he thought, "there's no way the Wizengamot will allow a werewolf to have sole custody of the boy-who-lived."

/Scene Break/

Shortly before nine pm the house elf delivered a message from Griphook. Harry was just getting ready for bed and Minerva said she would stay with him while Remus went to talk to Griphook.

He entered Griphook's office and sat down in front of the desk. "Well," he began, "how did everything go?"

"Everything is going according to plan. By the way," he slid an envelope over to Remus, "you have and appointment in front of the full Wizengamot tomorrow at ten."

"_Full _Wizengamot? Albus is really pulling out all the stops for a custody hearing. It means though that phase two has an even better chance."

"Indeed it does. Mr. Lupin, I wish you all the best tomorrow."

"Thanks you Master Griphook. You have earned every single knut of your fee."

He apparated back to the vault where Minerva was waiting for him. "Is everything OK Remus?"

"Albus is reacting just like we thought he would even more so – it's a full Wizengamot at ten am."

Minerva smiled at Remus, "Are you worried they will overturn the will?"

"No. I'm just worried Albus will try to put conditions on us."

"Oh, you can be sure that Albus will do that. But don't worry, between you and Griphook you've covered pretty much everything that you can."

"It's that little bit we can't cover that has me worried."

"You'll be fine." Minerva said in a comforting voice. Her mind was made up. She knew what she would do if the situation arose.

Minerva stayed at the Leaky Cauldron that night.

/Scene Break/

Albus worked into the night gathering support from the Wizengamot members. He had confirmations that everyone to attend since the boy-who-lived had not been heard of for years and there was the novelty of the situation.

Albus was pretty sure that Remus was the chosen guardian but he could not use the werewolf card in his late night maneuvers. No, despite the small chance that the guardian would be someone other than Remus he could not risk calling a non-werewolf a werewolf. Besides it would be more dramatic to bring it up in session.

Albus was going to be in his element tomorrow. By noon he would have Harry back under his control.

/Scene Break/

Across England many of the Wizengamot members were looking forward to session in the morning. No one had seen or heard from the boy-who-lived since the night that you-know-who was vanquished. No one was more interested than Lord Lucius Malfoy. He and his associates had been looking for the so-called boy-who-lives for over three years but Dumbledore had hidden him away somewhere.

Lucius smiled. Now the boy was being delivered to the Wizengamot on a platter. He had spent the night making plans to tie up the loose ends which had been bothering him every since that fateful Halloween. He had contacted all of his known associates and got them ready to make their move within 24 hours. He picked up the white mask he hadn't worn with pride for over three years. "Soon, my lord we will avenge you."

/Scene Break/

The next morning Harry had a good breakfast in the vault with Uncle Moony and Aunt Minerva. Moony had put out Harry's best wizarding clothes and once the boy was ready he sat down with Harry in the sitting area to brief him on the upcoming day.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore has called together the Wizengamot to talk about my custody of you." Harry began to look concerned. "Harry, look at me. No one is gong to take you away. Over the past few days I've been making plans and I expected for us to be called to the Wizengamot. Don't worry. Just follow my lead and if you are asked any questions answer them honestly. Just one thing."

"What?"

"Don't mention your mother. There are people in the Wizengamot who will not understand about seeing someone that no one else can see."

Harry looked over at Lily; she nodded and told him to trust his Uncle Moony and Aunt Minerva and follow their lead and advice.

"OK. I trust you."

That's good. Let's go.

"Mum, are you coming?"

Lily answered Harry, "No, I don't think it would be good of me to be there. You need to concentrate and pay attention to everything. Practice your Occlumency and if you feel yourself getting nervous remember your relaxation exercises."

"I will Mum. We'll see you later."

Just before they left Remus said once again to Harry, "Harry, some of the things I may say to you may surprise you. Just remember I'm not going to lie to the Wizengamot. If anyone asks you to confirm what I say, just say yes. OK?"

"Don't worry Uncle Moony, you can count on me."

Remus apparated them out to the lobby and then they disappeared from there together and reappeared in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic.

After checking in, Minerva went to the visitor's gallery and Remus and Harry were shown to the waiting area. At exactly ten am the large doors opened and they stood up to go in. Harry took Remus' hand and the two of them walked together into the Wizengamot chambers.

**A/N** – Sorry for the delay. I will try to have the next part of this story arc as soon as I can. In the meantime thank you for reading and for those of you who leave reviews I thank you as well.


	8. The Marauder’s Gambit Part 2

**Chapter 8 – The Marauder's Gambit Part 2**

Remus walked into the Wizengamot chamber holding Harry's hand. He reflected that seeing the Lords and Ladies of the wizarding government surrounding them on three sides was very disconcerting to him. He hoped Harry was not too scared since the entire room was designed to make anyone in the centre feel very, very small.

Harry looked around. This was a scary place. Those people in the fancy robes did not look friendly. Holding Uncle Moony's hand made him feel better and when he turned around he saw there were seats behind him and Aunt Minerva was seated in the front row smiling back at him.

He smiled at her and then faced the front again. He was scared, but his Mum and Uncle Moony told him that no matter what happened or was said, it would be all right. Taking a deep calming breath, Harry was able to calm his emotions a bit, but this was still a scary place.

Albus Dumbledore looked out over Wizengamot. As Chief Warlock, this was his turf. He wasn't surprised to see that his suspicion that Remus had the boy was correct. He was a little surprised that Remus actually showed up with Harry with no objections. In fact, despite appearing a bit nervous, Remus actually looked defiant as he met the Chief Warlock's eyes briefly.

Sitting off to the right side of the Chief Warlock, Lucius Malfoy's eyes never left the boy from the moment he walked in. A deep anger burned inside him. That small _thing_ defeated the dark lord? He finally pulled his eyes away and swept his gaze out over the rest of the Wizengamot. As he looked around his eyes met specific others around the chamber and silent messages were sent just meeting each other's gaze briefly. The message of each was loud and clear, they were not going to waste the opportunity that Dumbledore had given them.

The gazes between Lord Malfoy and certain others in the Wizengamot were not lost on another member of the chamber. All of the names of the wizards and witches taking part in the silent conversation were noted.

All of this happened within the first three minutes.

Albus banged his gavel and called the chamber to order. "This special meeting of the Wizengamot is now in session. Thank you all for attending at such short notice. The matter at hand today is the custody of Harry James Potter. As you know, before the Potter will was sealed I placed Harry with one of his last living relatives. He has remained safe and sound there until a few days ago when he disappeared from his family home. Last evening I received a notice from Gringotts that Mr. Remus Lupin was assuming the guardianship of Harry. Once I found out I decided to call this session to understand why Mr. Lupin is ignoring a decision taken by the Chief Warlock and ratified by the Wizengamot."

As Albus finished his damning opening statement there were murmurs around the chamber as people looked at Remus with a look of disgust in their eyes.

At this point Amelia Bones, the new head of the DMLE took over the handling of the proceedings. She cleared her throat, "Mr. Lupin, you have heard the opening statement of the Chief Warlock. Do you have any explanation for your actions?"

Remus stood up from his chair, "I do. On July 31st Gringotts alerted me that I had been named the Guardian of Harry James Potter in a will written by Lily Evans Potter. I was told that Harry was under the temporary care of Gringotts as stated in the will until one of the wizards or witches specified as Harry's guardians assumed the role. I was second on the list behind Harry's Godfather who happens to be currently unavailable to assume that role."

Many of the members of the Wizengamot were looking crossly at Dumbledore. All of them knew the ancient laws and the wishes of the parent are paramount and respected above all. Dumbledore's gavel quieted him down again.

Amelia continued, "Can you produce this will and validate its authenticity?"

"I can Madame. May I call Master Griphook from Gringotts?"

Amelia nodded, "Yes." She indicated to the aurors at the doors, "Please let Master Griphook in."

Griphook walked in and stood at the table in the middle of the room on the other side of Remus from Harry.

Amelia spoke up once more, "Master Griphook. Thank you for coming this morning. Can you validate the authenticity of the will of Lily Evans Potter?"

"Yes Madame, I can. He took out the Will and unfurled it on the table. This is the original copy of the Will of Lily Evans Potter. I personally certified this will with the deceased and executed it on the July 31st of this year as specified by the deceased that the will be executed on Mr. Potter's fifth birthday. This will was prepared and certified according to the treaties between the Ministry of Magic and the Goblin Nation."

Amelia looked to Dumbledore, "Chief Warlock. There does not seem to be anything amiss with Mr. Lupin assuming guardianship of Mr. Potter as specified in his mother's will. Do you have any further objections?"

Dumbledore stood back up, "I placed Mr. Potter with his relatives based on the wishes expressed in the Potter Will. Harry is the future head of the Potter Family and will one day take a seat in this chamber. His mother's Will, while I do not contest its validity, is subservient to the Will of his father James Potter."

Amelia looked back at Griphook. "Master Griphook, what is your position at Gringotts?"

"I am the Account Manager for the Potter and Evans family trusts."

"Can you attest to what the Chief Warlock states about the Potter Will?"

"No Madame, I can not."

There was a brief outburst of murmurings around the chamber that quieted when the gavel banged again.

"Master Griphook, you realize that under the treaties between our nations you must answer the question."

"I fully understand Madame Bones, however the treaties also state that we must respect the rulings of the Wizengamot. The Potter Will was sealed by the Chief Warlock and ratified by a committee of the Wizengamot. All I can say is that the Potter Will does exist and that I prepared and validated it the same way as the Evans Will in front of me."

Amelia turned back to Dumbledore, "Chief Warlock, will you unseal the Potter Will so that Master Griphook can answer the question and address your objection to Mr. Lupin's custody claim?"

"Unfortunately Madame, I can not. When the will was sealed the provisions ratified by the Wizengamot in sealing the Will specify that it can not be unsealed until young Harry is considered an adult in the magical world."

"Chief Warlock, as you know, without the Potter Will being produced to contradict the certified Evans Will. In your own admission, you have nothing to contradict Mr. Lupin's custody of Harry."

Dumbledore was backed into a corner. He could not bring up his fear of Death Eater attacks on Harry, nor could he even think of tabling the real reason he wanted Harry at the Dursley's. There was one reason left and he was loath to use that. However the stakes were too high. Just as he was about to speak, he was interrupted by a "Hem-hem."

Amelia turned around to look at a new member of the house, Delores Umbridge. "Madame Umbridge, do you wish to raise a question?"

"Yes, Madame Bones. I find it quite appalling that we are even considering allowing this _creature_ to raise a small boy – especially one of such importance to our society."

The murmurs started again – once again to be silenced by the gavel.

"Madame, if I may."

"Yes Master Griphook."

"Mrs. Potter was fully-aware of Mr. Lupin's lycanthropy and did not see the condition that affects him one night every four weeks a barrier to him being a loving, caring guardian of Harry. This document here – he produced a second parchment – outlines what she knew about each of the guardians mentioned in the Will and her and her husband's certification that they felt that all of the potential guardians were acceptable in their eyes. This document was certified by me and Mrs. Potter submitted to a witches oath to certify that the authenticity if these claims."

Amelia nodded again, "Everything still indicates Mr. Lupin has legal custody of Harry James Potter. Are there any other objections?"

"Hem-hem."

"Madam Umbridge, do you have something to add."

Delores got up and smiled at Remus and Harry, "Mr. Lupin," everyone in the chamber noticed the barely concealed contempt in her voice, "You are single yes?"

Remus nodded.

"Well then who will take care of Harry during those period you are "indisposed"? Perhaps the Wizengamot should appoint someone to _assist_ you in the raising of young Mr. Potter."

Remus paled. This was the one problem with his plan and he had hoped it would not arise. He remained silent and stared at Umbridge. Once again it was noticed in the chamber that Umbridge's gaze momentarily met that of Lord Malfoy.

Albus gained a second wind. "Thank you Madame. Mr. Lupin, do you have a person who can assist you in raising Mr. Potter at times when your condition makes you unavailable to do so?"

Remus glared at the Chief Warlock. After all these years he was very hurt that Dumbledore would play the _wolf_ card on him. He was about to answer in the negative when an unexpected voice sounded in the chamber, "He does. I have agreed to assist him in raising Mr. Potter."

All eyes went to the speaker and Albus had a look of complete surprise on his face. Remus and Harry turned around to see Minerva standing in the seats behind them. The grin on Harry's face turned into a full-blown smile. He was so excited he could not help himself and said loud enough for all to hear, "Thank you Aunt Minerva!"

There was a bit of chuckling at that outburst. Dumbledore just stared at the Deputy Headmistress. "Professor McGonagall, while you are suitable and it seems like young Harry is enthusiastic about your offer," more chuckling cause Albus to get his twinkle back, "you of all people must realize that your duties at Hogwarts prevent you from taking on that active a role in Harry's life."

"I would agree with you Chief Warlock if I was going to continue my position at Hogwarts." A gasp went up around the room as she continued, "After teaching for more 30 years, I think it is a time for a change in vocation and if Mr. Lupin will agree, I would like to help raise the son of one of my dearest friends."

Albus lost his twinkle. He had been completely outmaneuvered. Amelia continued with the proceedings, "Mr. Lupin, do you consent to accept Ms. McGonagall's offer?"

Remus had a smile on his face as he answered, "I happily accept her offer."

Amelia looked at Delores, "Madame Umbridge, do you have any other objections?"

"No. But I have a request. Mr. Lupin, will you agree to disclose to the Wizengamot where you will be living? We need to make sure the boy-who-lived is raised in an environment appropriate to his station. He has been away from our world for far too long."

Albus was frightened. He spoke up, "Surely this body does not need that information."

Amelia stopped him. "Chief Warlock, the request has been made of Mr. Lupin." Turning back to Remus she asked, "Mr. Lupin, will you agree to this request."

Remus looked deep in thought. He raised his head and looked at Amelia, "I will, however I will need assurances that this information will not go outside this room. There are many people who may want to mob or even hurt Harry. I assume there are oaths that Wizengamot members must take to keep certain things raised in this chamber secret." Amelia nodded and Remus continued, "May I ask they be invoked for this information?"

Amelia agreed. She announced to the Chamber, "If any members can not keep the knowledge of Mr. Potter's residence secret to all outside this chamber, please leave now." None of the members moved. "Very well Aurors, please clear everyone but Ms. McGonagall from the chamber."

Remus waited until the gallery was cleared and the Aurors stepped outside the door. Griphook asked for leave of the Chief Warlock and rolled up the parchment and left. Once that was complete, Remus told the Wizengamot their new address.

Amelia responded, "Thank you. If I may can I ask one more question about your residence?" Remus nodded. "How is your residence protected?"

"I have contracted an outside firm to put up a series of protective wards. I cannot go into details but I can mention that the Potter Trust has provisions to pay for the wards from the Family Vault and not Harry's or the Evans trust. Let me just say that they are the best Galleons can buy. They will be raising the wards tomorrow."

Amelia nodded, "Thank you for indulging me. Are there any more objections regarding Mr. Lupin's custody of Mr. Potter?" No one stirred. She looked at Albus, "Chief Warlock."

Albus was tired, "I declare this special session of the Wizengamot adjourned."

He banged his gavel to end the session and noticed that Remus was already on his way out with Harry and Minerva was already leaving as well. Several Wizengamot members had stopped to talk to him and it prevented him catching up to the three people he really wanted to talk to.

/Scene Break/

Once in the lobby of the Ministry, Remus, Harry and Minerva travelled to their new home. Remus had arranged with Griphook to hire the Goblins to move furniture into the house and also their belongings out of the vault.

"Welcome home Harry." Remus knelt down and Harry jumped into his arms.

"You did it Uncle Moony!"

"Actually Harry, I didn't do anything. Your Mum did most when she wrote up the will and your _Aunt Minerva_," Remus looked at Minerva and could not contain the smirk, "did the rest. I just showed up."

Harry let go of Remus and turned to hug Minerva as well. "Does this mean you are going to be living here too?"

Minerva nodded, "If you want me to."

Remus said the question that had been on his mind since Minerva spoke in the chamber, "Minerva, are you sure about what you are doing?"

"Remus, I've thought about nothing else since Harry left his relatives. I always felt uncomfortable allowing Albus to leave Harry with the Dursleys. When I found out how he was treated, I could not forgive myself for my part in putting him there. I saw Albus try and convince us to send him back when he turned up. When he came to me to tell me he thought you kidnapped him I knew what I had to do. And when he took advantage of your condition today it proved to me that I was right. I could not stand to work for him anymore and I'm fairly well off so I don't really need to work anymore. Besides, tell me, once you get to know Harry how could you not want to raise him if you get the chance?"

Remus laughed and patted Harry's head, "I know what you mean."

Minerva said, "I already started packing the last night I was at the castle. I need to go back and clear out my things. I should be back by four or so."

"Please do hurry back. I have the feeling this evening will be interesting."

Minerva nodded with a grim face, "Don't worry, I'll be back long before them."

She stood up after hugging Harry goodbye and disappeared.

"Well Harry," said Remus, "is your Mum here?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, let's sit down and tell her about the morning over lunch."

/Scene Break/

Lucius arrived back at his manor. Most of his _associates_ had arrived throughout the morning and now the remaining ones who had been at the Wizengamot had returned. Their former master had given Lucius and Bella limited ability to contact others through the unique tattoos on their arms.

Lucius walked in to the room where everyone was located, "Did everyone come?"

Flint answered, "Everyone who isn't in Azkaban with the exception of Severus and Igor."

"That is not surprising. We will deal with them in time."

He indicated his attention to a figure hunched in the back. "You will leave at dusk and ensure that the targets are there. You will be there to finish what you started."

The man nodded nervously and stepped even further back into the shadows.

"Very well then. Let's prepare for tonight's festivities."

/Scene Break/

Minerva apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and then used the floo to get to her office at Hogwarts. As requested, the elves had finished packing her personal belongings and her library.

She walked through her empty office and adjoining quarters she reflected that she was not as sad as she thought she would be. True, she had been teaching here for 30 years and had mostly good memories about the school and all the young minds she had helped. But with her new knowledge of how Albus – who she had considered a friend – used his position to manipulate people to his own ends left the castle feeling more hostile and threatening. No, once her decision was made it felt right and continued to feel right.

She cast a feather light charm on her packed trunk and shrunk it down so she could put it in her pocket. Only two things left to do and then she could move on.

Heading up to the Headmaster's office, Minerva wondered if he would even be there. Perhaps she could dodge the bludger one last time and just leave her resignation letter on his desk. The gargoyle moved aside for her as she went up to the office. Just as she was about to open the door she heard a familiar voice say, "Do come in Minerva."

Minerva opened the door and walked into the office without a word. As soon as she was in front of the desk she handed her resignation letter to the Headmaster.

His eyes were twinkling as he said to her, "Surely Minerva, you don't have to continue the act now. You kept the Wizengamot from appointing a second guardian for Harry. It was a smart move on your part. This now buys us some time to convince Remus that Harry is better off with his family."

Coming into the office Minerva had thought this meeting might make her consider her decision. Once Albus opened his mouth, she was surer of her decision than ever and, on top of it all, he managed to ignite her Scottish temper.

She barely held it together as she responded. "Headmaster, this is my formal resignation. I have packed all my personal belongings and have enlisted the services of the school elves to place any items from my office and quarters that belong to the school back into the appropriate storage areas. I'm sure the new Transfiguration Professor will want to decorate in to his or her own tastes." She dropped the letter in front of him.

As she turned to leave she heard the single word, "Why?"

She turned back to him and looked straight into his eyes. "I'll tell you why Albus Dumbledore. I had considered you a good friend and a wise leader. However towards the end of the last war you became reckless with your followers especially the Potters and Longbottoms. And then you kept Harry from his Godfather and abandoned him to those awful people without a care for his well-being. Today I saw you stand in the Wizengamot and use Remus Lupin's lycanthropy against him. I never thought you would start to turn on your friends just to get your way."

She felt a pressure in her head and her Occlumency shields snapped up. She slapped him across the face. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO ENTER MY MIND?"

Albus winced and felt the sting on his cheek. He had not known about her Occlumency skills.

Minerva calmed down. "I don't know what happened to the Albus I respected, but he is obviously not the person I'm talking to right now. Good day Headmaster."

As she left the office, she failed to notice a single tear running down the old wizard's cheek.

/Scene Break/

Minerva returned back to her new home. She was a bit distraught over her last encounter with Albus and the tearful farewell to the few members of the staff who remained at the castle during the summer. The worst was saying goodbye to once of her best friends Filius Flitwick.

She had apparated directly to her new room to drop off her trunk. She would unpack later.

She noticed that something smelled good. She went downstairs to find Remus and Harry cooking dinner. Well, the truth was that Harry was cooking dinner and Remus was helping. When she was about to complain, Remus just looked at her and said, "Don't complain to me – he insisted."

Harry turned to her, "Aunt Minerva, don't be mad. You see, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia made me do most of the cooking once I turned four. I think I can cook – I mean they never got sick from my cooking – and I thought for all that you and Uncle Moony did for me that I would cook dinner. This will be the first time I even get a chance to taste my own cooking."

He looked up at her with sorrowful eyes that tore at her heart. She knew that he needed her approval so she knelt down and looked him in the eyes and said, "It sure smells wonderful. Thank you Harry, I would very much like to taste your cooking as well. Just be careful."

She was rewarded with a happy face on the five-year-old that could have lit up the Great Hall on the darkest night. "Thanks Aunt Minerva I will be."

The dinner would not have been considered gourmet by any stretch of the imagination, but the chicken was cooked well and the vegetables were just right and the mashed potatoes had a very nice flavour to them. Minerva and Remus looked on as Harry did not stop smiling throughout the entire meal. Minerva and Remus both remarked that it was one of the best meals they had ever had.

After dinner they sat and talked about their day. Shortly before eight pm Harry got very tired and went to get ready for bed. Lily told him that she was going to go down the street and visit with Hermione to see how she was getting on.

/Scene Break/

Just before eight pm a hunched figure in a dark cloak appeared not far from the address he was given. He looked at the house for a moment from a distance and then was gone once again. Instead of the man in the dark cloak, a rat now stood on the sidewalk. The rat looked around and then headed down the road to the target house.

The rat climbed up the side of the house. He had always been afraid of heights, but the fear of heights was nothing in comparison of the fear of the consequences of failure. He had learned four years ago that Malfoy could be almost as brutal as the Dark Lord.

He scrabbled around looking through the windows. McGonagall was on the main floor in the sitting room. Making his way to the lit window on the second floor he saw his old friend Remus reading a tale out of a storybook to the small boy in the bed.

The rat scrabbled back down to a safe distance and transformed back into his human form. Peter sent the signal. The wards were not yet there and they would be caught totally unaware.

There were quiet pops as the ten others arrived. Lucius glared at Peter. "Well Pettigrew, what did you find out?"

"There are no wards around the residence. Three people are inside – McGonagall, Lupin and the boy."

"Well now, Lucius allowed himself a sinister smile. They are trusting souls aren't they?"

He looked at the Carrows, "Amycus and Alecto, please put up the portkey and apparition wards. Two Hundred and fifty yard Radius should be enough." The Carrows spread out to start casting the wards as Malfoy spoke to the rest of the group, "As soon as the wards are up Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, MacNair, Nott and Peter will enter the house with me. Do what you want to the adults, the boy is mine and mine alone. Yaxley and Rosier, you stay out here with the Carrows in case someone gets too curious."

Everyone nodded. They all donned their masks and set off toward the house with a renewed sense of purpose they hadn't felt in close to four years. Once Yaxley Rosier and the Carrows had established their positions on the perimeter of the house Lucius gave the signal and three Reducto curses blew the front door and part of the frame into the house. As the Death Eaters made their way into the house they were startled by the curses coming from the sitting room. Goyle was hit with a stunner but was quickly revived by Malfoy as Crabbe and Avery returned fire. Goyle quickly joined the pair as the rest headed up the stairs. They we met at the top by more curses coming from an enraged Remus Lupin and the battle had begun. Malfoy noticed that Remus was backing into one of the bedrooms and as the rest of his team slowly pressed their advantage and moved Lupin backwards, Malfoy saw the ruse. By following Lupin, the door closest to the stairs was left undefended.

Leaving the rest to press the attack, Lucius turned back to the undefended door. He opened it and saw a small boy diving back into the bed. He looked down into the little face peering out from the bed.

"Who are you?" a very scared Harry Potter asked Lucius.

"Well, Harry. I'm here to avenge the death of my master. You probably know you are responsible for his death."

"You-you mean Voldemort? The man who killed my parents?"

"You are not worthy to say his name. He was more than a man and I hope to one day become as close to his power as I can. You see Harry, I plan to kill you in a very _special_ way."

Suddenly Harry's scared tone disappeared and there was a familiar edge to his voice that threw Lucius off guard, "Oh Malfoy, I bet you do."

Something was wrong – very wrong. It got even more wrong when the boy pulled a wand and Malfoy suddenly found himself in one of the hardest duels he had ever experienced.

The situation got even worse when the Carrows came in and yelled "Aurors!"

Lucius was backing out into the hallway. And noticed that Lupin was now aggressively fighting only two Death Eaters and backing them into the hall as well. Lucius yelled, "Escape!" He reached into his robes and activated his smiled at his attacker as he activated his portkey. The smile disappeared as the portkey failed and he was hit with stunners.

/Scene Break/

Lucius was snapped back into consciousness. He was restrained in a hard chair with a light glaring in his face. As his eyes got used to the light he saw three figures in front of him. Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall and the boy were standing in front of him. The strange thing was the boy appeared to be wearing adult robes.

"It's nice of you to join us Mr. Malfoy."

"Who are you?"

"We thought you might have noticed something." She looked at her watch, "you will see any moment now."

Malfoy watched as their features began to change. He gasped. Instead of Lupin, McGonagall and Potter in front of him there now stood Rufus Scrimgeour, Amelia Bones, and Alastor Moody who was just fitting his eye back in its socket.

/Flashback/

Remus had just finished briefing Minerva when Amelia Bones joined them. They greeted the new head of the DMLE.

"Mr. Lupin, Professor, I have to admit I'm a little surprised and curious that you asked to see me."

Remus spoke up. "Madame Bones, please call me Remus. Let me ask you a question – How would you like to get the rest of the Death Eaters off the street?"

"Please call me Amelia Remus. Your question intrigues me. The answer is yes, but how."

Remus went on to explain his plan and how it revolved around Harry Potter. After explaining what Remus saw as the upcoming objection to his legal rights as Harry's guardian he continued to how he saw he could leverage it to reduce the greatest threat to Harry – Voldemort's followers. Remus explained how he purchased an additional home in a secluded area to use as a decoy and reduce the potential that innocent people would get hurt.

It was Amelia's idea to use Polyjuice so that only Ministry Aurors would be involved. Remus had hoped she would suggest that and supplied Amelia with the appropriate hair samples.

Amelia went further to explain that she would only choose Aurors for the team whose lives Death Eaters had affected and who would not risk the opportunity for payback.

Remus finally talked about the plight of Sirius Black. He explained that he had found out that Sirius had not been the Potter secret keeper but it was Peter Pettigrew who had betrayed them.

"Remus, I understand but there are the deaths of all those Muggles where he also killed Pettigrew. I will look into it, but without new evidence I would not hold out any hope."

"I understand Amelia. Can you be ready for this in a day or so? I want to make sure Harry is safe and I will ask the Goblins to send out the notices tonight. Dumbledore may act quickly."

"I'll have the team identified and briefed within hours. Thank you for contacting me Remus. For all out sakes, I hope this plan works out."

/End Flashback/

Amelia spoke, "Now Mr. Malfoy, as a special guest of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, we are going to have a chat." Seeing the smirk on his face she continued, "We will even use some Veritaserum to help loosen your tongue."

"You can't do that. I'm a member of the Wizengamot!"

"Oh, we know all about the exemptions the Wizengamot have given yourselves. But you see, Ministry Aurors arrested you during the execution of a crime, not to mention that you resisted arrest and tried to flee. That is not covered by your exemption. Besides, your some of your compatriots don't have that protection as an option and they almost didn't need the Veritaserum. We used it anyway just to be sure."

Malfoy paled.

/Scene Break/

It was close to eleven pm when Amelia appeared in front of Remus' new home. She walked up to the door and knocked. Remus answered a few moments later.

"Amelia. I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow. Please, come in."

"Well Remus, your plan was executed to perfection this evening and I thought I would bring you the good news."

Minerva came in and joined the others. "Good news Amelia?"

"Yes, we captured Lucius Malfoy and ten other Death Eaters. All of them confessed under Veritaserum. They will be going in front of the Judiciary committed of the Wizengamot tomorrow and if they manage to escape the Kiss they will probably be in Azkaban for life. But that is not the best news for me to deliver to you."

"No?"

"No Remus. One of the other Death Eaters was a surprise because he was believed to be dead. Peter Pettigrew was very informative as we asked him questions about where he had been for the past four years."

Remus was stunned, "You mean…"

"Yes, tomorrow the first item on the docket will be a full reprieve for Sirius Orion Black."

**A/N – **You may wonder why Harry didn't speak in the courtroom. The thing is that it was never about what Harry wanted. The wizarding world does not have a good record on children's rights and the Wizengamot would never ask a child's preference.

This will basically end the first story arc. The next few chapters will start to move more quickly and span a few years as Harry and Hermione grow up and learn more about magic and the Force. I needed to get Dumbledore out of the way and I wanted to make sure I dealt with Sirius' situation.


	9. Nine Years Later

**Chapter 9 – Nine Years Later**

September 1, 1994

The Hogwarts Express pulled into the platform at King's cross at precisely 8:00 am ready for the long day to take students back to the fabled magical school. The conductor noticed a strange sight as he left the train to join the driver for a final inspection. Two people were already on the platform. In all his years as the conductor for this train, he had seen people arriving at the platform so late that they had to run and jump to make the train, however he had never seen people actually waiting for the train to arrive. The two were wearing black travelling cloaks with the hoods up obscuring their faces from where he was. He was about to go and talk to them before he stopped, shook his head, and resumed his trek to see the driver – the two other occupants of the platform forgotten. The one figure turned to his companion, "Show off," he said with a hint of a smirk in his voice. His companion stuck her tongue out at him and shrugged, "Let's just get on the train."

The two moved across the platform smoothly and efficiently to the point where it almost seemed that they floated across the ground. They boarded the last car and found a compartment at the back. They still had at least an hour and a half before anyone arrived and both wanted to use the chance to meditate.

//Scene Break//

Albus Dumbledore was in his office making sure all the preparations had been made. The tournament was going to be a surprise for the students. He allowed himself a smile. It had taken months of negotiations but Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had finally agreed to participate and hold the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts this year. The cup had been brought to the school and was currently hidden away in a secure room in the school. The only people who even knew about its location were himself and his good friend Alastor Moody. It had been quite a coup to get Alastor to teach Defense this year. It had taken Albus two months to get Moody to agree and Alastor only begrudgingly consented after a particularly vicious attack on his own home. Albus noticed that since the attack his old friend had been even more paranoid than what had been considered by most as Moody's 'normal' level.

Albus could sense a change in England. Things were happening. He could feel it, but he could not go to the Minister with a hunch. However, Dumbledore somehow knew that Voldemort would try something again this year. The possession of Quirrell he had caught as soon as the man arrived at the school. He was actually insulted that Tom thought he could enter the school undetected. It didn't take much effort to defeat Tom's plans – even though it was unfortunate that Quirrell did not survive.

It was also three years ago today that Harry Potter did not show up for school. Now, it was normal for some students to decline enrollment at Hogwarts. There were always a few muggleborn each year – Albus remembered that a muggleborn witch had also turned down enrollment the same year as Harry – but a future family head from an ancient and noble British Wizarding family had never turned down and invitation from Hogwarts. Albus had known there were hard feelings between Mr. Potter's guardians and himself, but he never thought that they would deny him a magical education. Albus had tried to go before the Wizengamot and get them to order Harry to come to school, but Amelia Bones had intercepted him and told him that Harry was no longer in England. Albus was stunned and as he returned for the opening feast that year, he had to bear the weight of all the stares and whispering when it became apparent that Harry Potter had not come to Hogwarts as expected.

He snapped himself out of his recollections and back to the task at hand. He shook his head at the two pieces of parchment from the Ministry. Apparently the Americans and Canadians had found out about the tournament and were sending 'observers' to the school for a year. "Fudge invited them against my recommendations," he thought bitterly. Albus was very 'old school' in thought and still considered the North American continent as 'the colonies' where their ideas about magic and the way they embraced muggle culture was far from the way _proper_ wizards acted. The Americans were sending recent graduates form the Salem Academy that would be arriving around the same time as Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. The Canadian representatives were due to arrive today. The Laurentian School of Consolidated Magicks – or LSCM – was sending a pair of 14 year-olds to observe the tournament and participate in a school year at Hogwarts.

Albus bristled at the perceived slight. He knew the Principal at LSCM and they had butted heads many times over the years at education conferences. Gilbert Gripple believed that magical education should start as soon as the student was ready and their magic became stable enough to control. LSCM had partnered with Salem where the larger American school provided a more traditional and structured (although Albus and most European educators questioned their curriculum and methods) approach to magical education for students from across North America starting at age 9. LSCM provided an independent studies curriculum for magical students who had the drive and the ability to learn multiple subjects at their own pace.

When really irked Dumbledore about LSCM is that they would accept students as young as seven or eight provided they could demonstrate control over their magic. This went against Albus' belief that all children should learn at the same pace and at the same time to provide all with an equal opportunity. The last time he had spoken to the Principal of LSCM their conversation ended up in a heated argument. Albus was merely trying to educate Gripple and show that the English – that is Hogwarts – method was the most beneficial to 'The Greater Good'. Gripple's word still echoes through his head, "Albus, how can educational approach of 'Strive for mediocrity' be part of 'The Greater Good'? You are ignoring the fact that not everyone learns the same way. Is it worth it to hold people back simply so that you don't embarrass the inbred elite? Both my school and Salem push our students to be the best that they can be. We simply provide different learning environments to meet the needs of our students. I have Salem students who floo to our school for certain courses and some of my students take courses at Salem. I think what really bugs you is that we cooperate and don't provide education at the lowest-common denominator. I'll say this to you Albus, the _great_ magical schools of Europe could learn a thing or two from their upstart _colonial_ cousins." Gripple and both delegations from Salem and LSCM left that particular conference the following day. In Albus' mind the rest of the conference went a lot smoother. Gripple's ideas were starting to catch on in another part of the world. There were reports that the schools in Australia and New Zealand were planning on adopting a similar model to that of Salem and LSCM at the request of the parents.

Albus fumed, now Gripple chose to send two fourteen year-olds who he had been told started school at age seven. Albus tried to get Cornelius to stop them from coming, but the Minister refused saying the schools were allowed to choose their representatives and he would not cause an international incident because of Dumbledore's insecurities.

Albus sighed; maybe he could limit their exposure to the student body. He just wished that Cornelius had not been so open in his invitations. He shook his head and managed to chuckle, "What am I worried about?" he thought to himself, "We've got all of the Hogwarts students, and the large delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Two fourteen-year-old Canadians won't even be noticed."

He hoped Harry would turn up soon. He had this feeling like a bad itch that Voldemort was going to turn up again quite soon.

//Scene Break//

Sirius Black was almost finished packing. His job with the Auror arm with the International Confederation of Wizards – the magical equivalent of Interpol – was sending him to Hogwarts for the year to watch over the Triwizard tournament. His department's involvement was negotiated after France and Bulgaria raised objections that the English Aurors would be solely responsible for security during the tournament.

Sirius looked at himself in the mirror and smirked – his god-like physique was well dressed, he had the face of an aristocrat – he was just way to sexy to be legal.

He briefly reflected on how much he had changed from the shell of a man who had spent close to four years in one of the worst prisons in the wizarding world for a crime he did not commit.

Since he was released, he had spent years in counseling and physical therapy to repair the damage done by the dementors and the prison guards. He had been supported every step of the way by his old friend Moony and his godson Harry. Even after they left England, Sirius had made a point to spend some time every day with them and stayed over whenever he could. After talking with Harry, Remus and Minerva, they all agreed to leave Harry in Remus' and Minerva's custody. It would not have been fair to Harry to be taken by Sirius especially when Sirius was not able to take care of himself.

The Ministry had provided Sirius with a generous settlement and had paid for his rehabilitation. Two years ago he felt he was ready to work again and they had offered him his old Auror position back. Sirius did not want to go back to the same organization that had condemned him and was pleased when he received the job offer from the ICW.

He looked at his watch; "They'll be on their way now. At least I'll get to see them everyday and get paid for it," he said to his reflection in the mirror and added, "I know Remus is already jealous."

//Scene Break//

The two figures appeared very relaxed as the majority of the students started arriving and the train started filling up. They sat next to each other talking quietly. "I'm still not too sure about this," the boy said, "the last time I saw Dumbledore he was trying to get control of my life. I somehow get the feeling he won't let things lie."

The girl took his hand in hers. He could feel her power and emotions as he relaxed. "Don't worry, that's why Remus gave you the present he did on your birthday, _o Head of House Potter,_" she emphasized the last part to make him groan. Then she said in a playful voice, "That ring is sooooo cute on you."

"You're doing that to bug me," he said as he smirked. "I only wish your parents could have gone through with your emancipation as well." They had tried to file it in both Canada, the US and Britain, but it seemed that all countries had adopted a standard age of 16 for early emancipation unless the parents and both sets of grandparents were dead or – as in Harry's case in England – the youngest emancipation age was 14 if the child in question was head of a magical family line.

"Well, they did the next best thing," she said playfully knowing that this would strike a nerve as well, "after all, I'm now under the magical guardianship of the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

He playfully smacked her arm, "Don't you know how embarrassing this is for me? You've been my best friend for over 9 years and you're _older_ than me."

"I know," she giggled, "but I just get Goosebumps that the _boy-who-lived_ is my protector. I feel so much better that you are here to protect me from the big bad magical world."

Harry had blushed beet red by this point and Hermione was doubled over in laughter. He just pouted and said, "Like _you_ need the protection. And please, don't bring up that stupid nickname or you will find yourself grounded for the school year." He had sat up straighter and used a very stern voice for the last sentence that had them both laughing after he finished.

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes as she calmed herself and looked at her best friend, "Harry, I know this is stupid but we are still citizens of this country – both muggle and magical. We need to abide by the laws no matter how antiquated they are. You've felt the disturbances in the Force and Seer Gillespie was adamant that we had to be at Hogwarts this year."

//Flashback//

Principal Gripple looked at the people assembled in his office. Harrison Potter – he was never Harry to Gripple – and Hermione Granger were two of his favourite students. Both enrolled in 1987 shortly after Harry turned seven. The two of them showed an uncommon connection and control of their magic for children their age. Over the past six years they had excelled with their studies and gained the respect of their instructors and peers.

Minerva, Remus, Dan and Jean sat with the two kids and all of them were being served tea by one of the school's house elves. Gripple cleared his throat and began once everyone was settled. "Seer Gillespie had a vision last night." He looked at Harrison and Hermione, "It concerned the two of you."

Hermione looked at him, "We have to go back to England soon – even attend Hogwarts."

Gripple was used to this, "So you have both known this." Hermione had started getting visions of the future three years ago. Harrison had only shown the ability in the past year. They had both been tested as seers or oracles, but they always tested negative to any known powers of divination. He chalked it up to just another part of the enigma that was this delightful pair of students.

"Yes," Harrison spoke up, "all of us have already started making preparations." He gestured to his guardians and Hermione's parents, "we just needed the confirmation from Seer Gillespie."

Gripple got a huge smile on his face and started chuckling. "I should have expected this from you two. Nothing has ever seemed to surprise you two. You were the most prepared and aware seven year olds I have ever met and that has never changed."

Minerva spoke up, "Gilbert, I'm worried that Albus will try and somehow gain control over the children if they enroll at Hogwarts. We have a plan to address their legal status but students – even emancipated ones – still fall under the temporary guardianship of the Headmaster."

Gripple smiled, "You're in luck. Albus has pulled some strings and revived the Tri-Wizard tournament. He even managed to get Hogwarts to host it even though the last tournament was held there. From what I understand Olympe and the French were not very happy to have their turn overruled. Anyway, Fudge is trying to build bridges with North America to improve trade and be a hero by getting a trade deal signed so he invited Salem and LSCM to send 'observers' to potentially expand the scope of the tournament across the pond." He clasped his hands together and leaned over his desk, "Guess which two observers LSCM – and by extension the Canadian Magical Parliament – are sending. You have three guesses and the last two don't count."

//End Flashback//

She turned them both so they were looking each other in the eye; "If I have to place my life in anyone's hands it would be yours Harry." He wrapped her in a hug – something that had he had only felt comfortable enough initiating for about two years now – and she reciprocated. Nothing more needed to be said.

After hugging for about a minute they broke apart and looked at each other for a fleeting moment before sitting side-by-side again. Each had confided in Lily that their feelings for the other were changing but they had yet to discuss them together. Lily had assured them each – without breaking their confidences – that this was normal and they would each figure it out soon enough. Unbeknownst to them, all of the adults in their lives had known for years what would happen to these two. Each had also privately been given "The Talk" early in the summer but both were still too embarrassed to share it with the other.

//Scene Break//

Albus sighed. The express was on its way and the representatives from Salem had already arrived in Hogsmeade. He still had no clue about the Canadian representatives other than their ages. He sighed again and placed a floo call for Gripple.

"Gilbert are you there? It's Albus."

"Albus, it's 6 am! Isn't this a bit early for a social call?"

"My apologies Gilbert. I had forgotten the time difference."

"Like hell you did," Gilbert thought to himself. "Well, you have me now and I can still taste the toothpaste. What's on your mind?"

"I never received the details on your observers for the tournament. I don't even know if they are arriving today on in a couple of weeks with the other schools."

Gripple checked his watch noting that there was nothing Albus could do now short of stopping the Express. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry Albus. I thought the Foreign Minister had passed that along."

Albus sighed again and said dryly, "He referred me to you."

"Oh yes. I had forgotten. Silly me," Gilbert said with a smile. He wondered if Albus' knees started to hurt yet. "Two of our best students are currently on the Hogwarts Express heading to your school."

"On the train? That's normally reserved for Hogwarts' own students."

"Ah, they wanted to ride it at least once seeing as they missed out three years ago."

"They were on the list for Hogwarts?" Albus paled – only two students turned down Hogwarts three years ago. "That would mean…" Albus slipped and fell backwards out of the fire. He picked himself up and re-established the call.

Gripple had been waiting and used his Occlumency skills to hide the laughter inside, "Hermione Granger and Harrison Potter are the representatives of LSCM. I expect that you will be treating them with the same respect you would expect of us if Hogwarts students were visiting here."

"Yes. Yes of course. Harry and er the young lady will be well treated here at Hogwarts. Could you possibly send me their academic records? I'd like to place them in the appropriate fourth year classes to make them feel more at home. We can also sort them …"

"Albus, I cannot release their academic records without the consent of their guardians and I do not have that consent. Their guardians have allowed them to decide for themselves how they want to spend the year at Hogwarts."

"But they are only fourteen, they will need to be sorted and join their classmates."

"Albus, the agreement between our governments is that they will be treated as guests and will be given the appropriate guest quarters unless they request otherwise. If they wish to attend classes they should be allowed to attend the classes that are most beneficial to continue their education."

"Yes Gilbert. I know what the formal agreements state, " Albus said dismissively, "I have to make preparations for the feast this evening." He had already forgotten this conversation – Harry Potter was finally coming to Hogwarts.

Gilbert stared at the now empty fireplace. He shook his head and spoke to himself, "You are blinded by the name Albus. I can already see that you underestimate these two. I'd wish you good luck, by I would be lying."

//Scene Break//

"This is starting to feel weird." Harry said.

"I know. It's almost like our first day at LSCM. Remember?"

//Flashback//

Harry and Hermione were in her parents' new kitchen having breakfast waiting their second first day of school together. Their first try happened two years before and their stay at that school had lasted a grand total of three days. Harry had seen kids from the year before trying to resume their bullying of Hermione and he was pushed down when he tried to intervene. Harry had remembered his cousin's treatment and felt a surge in the Force. Seconds later the bullies were lying in a heap on the other side of the playground.

Since then Minerva and Jean had jointly taught the kids both muggle and magical subjects while Minerva researched magical schools from around the world. She had found LSCM and started correspondence with Gilbert Gripple. When Hermione turned seven they were invited to the school for testing. Both had passed the entrance tests and Hermione was offered immediate placement while Harry was put down to start the next year after he too had turned seven. Hermione refused her placement much to the surprise of Harry and Gilbert, but not to the other adults. She politely told the Principal that she would attend with Harry.

Their friendship had strengthened and they became inseparable. They both absorbed all of the information taught to them by Jean and Minerva – the magic being theory since they could not own wands in Britain – but their passion was their sessions with Lily exploring the wonders of the Force. Unsurprisingly Harry had mastered "pushing" things with the Force really quickly but new powers were slower in coming as Lily wanted then to focus on their self-control and meditation. The offshoot of this self-control was that their minds became immune to legilimency as well.

The families had a long and soul-searching debate over whether Harry and Hermione would board at LSCM or the two families would move to Canada. With magical travel methods students did not have to live at the school and those who lived in Canada or the US were encouraged to live at home. The school believed that families played an important part of schooling.

Their final decision was fuelled by political events in Britain. After two years of legal wrangling all of the Death Eaters captured in the raid to get Harry were convicted to life in Azkaban. However Lucius Malfoy was found not guilty in a very close majority vote in the Wizengamot. When a disgusted Amelia delivered the news she noted that Narcissa Malfoy was seen meeting with several members of the Wizengamot in the months leading to the trial. They informed Amelia right away that they were leaving Britain. Amelia promised to stay in touch and keep their location secret.

Now they were in their new home just outside of Ottawa. They had found two nice houses on the same street. Dan and Jean did what was necessary to become licensed dentists and opened up a new practice. Remus and Minerva both managed to get teaching positions. Minerva taught transfiguration at LSCM and Remus taught an advanced charms course at both Salem and LSCM. Remus had been the brains behind the Marauders and was the one primarily responsible for the infamous map.

Harry and Hermione were admiring their new wands. They had bought them the day after they moved since the Canadian Ministry (as well as the US) considered acceptance to either Salem or LSCM as proof that the student is responsible enough to carry a wand. In addition to this there were no under age magic restrictions in North America – once again if you were deemed mature enough to carry a want you were considered mature enough to use magic responsibly.

The two of them finished their breakfast and hugged Dan and Jean goodbye – Hermione's parents were very close to Harry now as well. The two children joined Remus and Minerva and took their portkey to LSCM. They said goodbye to Remus and Minerva and joined the other first year students. Most were eleven or twelve but there were two ten-year olds and one girl who was nine. Harry and Hermione were some of the youngest students in several years. Their first weeks of school were a blur. They loved all of their classes and quickly displayed why they deserved to be there.

//End Flashback//

SLAM!

They were interrupted from their recollections by the sound of the door to their compartment being loudly and forcefully opened. Standing there was a blonde boy about their age. He had the distinct look of permanent constipation and was surrounded by the air of someone who has always got what he asked for. He was accompanied by a pair of stocky boys who were apparently his muscle and a girl who hung off him in a way that she was more of a possession than her own person. All in all, it was a very poor display of arrogance and superiority.

Harry and Hermione just looked at the interlopers. Harry was trying to come up with a greeting simple enough for these people to understand. The platinum blonde beat him to it. "You are in my compartment."

Harry was amused, "And you are?"

"Draco Malfoy. Now get out."

Hermione spoke up, "Is there a reason we should know you?" Before the blonde could answer she continued, "It doesn't really matter who you are we were here first and _Hogwarts – A History_ clearly states that the Express has always been first-come, first-served. Now you can just go and find another compartment."

Draco started to turn red, "I am a Malfoy and we concede to no one. Every Hogwarts student knows that this is my compartment and only Slytherins I invite are allowed."

Harry and Hermione laughed. "Well, that explains it then," Harry stated, "We aren't students of Hogwarts. We are guests of your Ministry and your school for this year."

"When my father…"

"Your father the Death Eater? The same father who bought his way out of Azkaban?" Harry started to get a bit louder now and stood up with Hermione beside him. "Let me point out two things to you Draco – your father is not here, and you have made the mistake of annoying me."

Draco's 'muscle' started to step forward by Harry and Hermione's wands were out in blinding speed and before the two bodyguards could take one step they were immobilized, bound, and banished back out to the corridor. Harry turned back to Draco and clamed himself back down. He spoke in a very sweet and quiet voice, "Now Draco, why don't you and your girlfriend find another compartment."

As a shaken Draco and Pansy turned to leave, Hermione added, "Oh Draco darling, I'd appreciate you taking the trash in the hall with you. They are a bit on an eyesore." As soon as Draco stepped out, they closed the door to the compartment once again and sat back down.

"Well, that was fun," Harry commented wryly.

"If he is one of the best of the next generation of Death Eaters, then Voldemort is in trouble. But then again from my research and what Moony, Padfoot and Minerva told us most of the Death Eaters were lucky to be average level wizards. They just bullied and intimidated people and threw torture curses around. If you actually stood up to them they wouldn't last very long one on one."

"Well it certainly appears that Draco fits the mold then. I have a feeling we haven't heard the end of this."

//Scene Break//

Hours later the train pulled into the station in Hogsmeade. No one had bothered Harry and Hermione following the incident with Draco and they spent most of the trip talking and practicing their meditation.

They put their hoods back up and left their compartment. Not trusting anyone – especially Dumbledore – their trunks were shrunken and in their pockets. As they stepped onto the platform several students watched them – wary of the dark cloaked and hooded figures. Harry reached into the Force and projected a weak shield around them that made people get out of the way. Setting off toward the carriages they moved swiftly through the crowd as it parted to let them through.

Behind them Severus Snape was quickly getting frustrated. He had been sent by the Headmaster to collect Potter and bring him to his office. He had been slowly making his way down the platform dodging students when he saw the two cloaked figures go by in the opposite direction making their way through the crowd as effortlessly as if they were moving through water. Realizing that this had to be Potter and his companion he tried to catch up but even the most feared Professor at Hogwarts could not easily get students to move out of his way.

Harry and Hermione reached the carriages and got in the next one in line. The carriage started off toward the school since none of the Hogwarts students wanted to share a carriage with the cloaked figures.

//Scene Break//

Albus watched from his office as he waited for Severus and Harry. He had already picked Harry's courses for him and had talked to the hat about sorting him into Gryffindor. He watched the carriages for Severus and Harry and was surprised when he saw a carriage stop and two cloaked figures disembark. He would talk to Pomona – his deputy Headmistress – about students violating the dress code. Ten minutes later he saw Severus get out of a carriage alone. The Potions Master look up at Albus' window and shrugged his shoulders. Albus sighed – apparently the boy was still being difficult.

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione were following Minerva's instructions and seeking out either Professor Sprout or Professor Flitwick. Minerva had kept in touch with both of them over the years and they had even vacationed together for two weeks almost every summer since she left however Harry and Hermione had never accompanied her on those visits.

They saw Pomona and approached her. As the lowered their hoods Hermione said, "Professor Sprout?"

Pomona turned and saw the two and broke out into a smile, "You must be Harry and Hermione." The two teens nodded with smiles on their faces as well. Pomona got Filius' attention and waved him over. He greeted the teens enthusiastically as well.

Harry spoke up, "Professors we know you are busy but Aunt Min told us we could finalize our arrangements with you."

Pomona nodded, "Of course. Do you want to be sorted?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, but if it is OK, we would like to have the guest accommodations instead of the regular student dorms. We are not students here and do not really want to impose on people who have been sharing dorms for three years together already. But we would like to have the experience of being sorted and the classes we do attend will be with our house."

Pomona listened to their reasoning and nodded, "I think that is a wonderful idea. I will instruct the elves to make up one of the guest quarters for you. It will have two bedrooms, a full bath and a sitting room. All the meals at Hogwarts are served in the Great Hall."

Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement as Pomona continued, "Now would you like to enter with the first years?"

Hermione answered, "No, this is their special time. We will just wait in the shadows at the back of the hall until you call us. No one will know we are there."

Pomona nodded. "Very well then. If you will excuse us we have some last minute items to take care of before the ceremonies start." The two professors left and Harry and Hermione put their hoods back up and melded with the shadows in the back of the hall. With a slight wave of Hermione's hand, the students who had seen them forgot they were there and the rest walking into the Great Hall didn't even see them. Harry smiled. "That's much better than a notice-me-not charm," he said to his best friend. She smiled back at him.

Albus and Severus had scoured the castle and could not find Harry at all. Frustrated beyond belief they were almost late for the start of the feast. Albus and Severus took their places at the head table. Albus scanned all of the tables and looked around the Hall. The doors were now sealed and it looked like Potter had not made it to the feast. He looked at Moody who was starting at the shadowed area behind the Gryffindor table. He got up and stumped by Albus whispering "someone hiding there," and headed off to the Gryffindor table.

Harry and Hermione saw the different teachers and Headmaster scanning the room for them. The one grizzled professor even had some sort of magical eye that seemed to scan right over them. Suddenly the old grizzled guy stood up and made his way over to Albus and whispered something. He continued over to the area behind some redheaded students in another part of the hall. The professor took out his wand and mumbled something.

"There goes my notice-me-not charm." Harry said from where he and Hermione were near the end of the Hufflepuff table. "I've still never figured out why even the best wizards can't find us. Merlin knows that thermal imaging system saw us that one time." Hermione giggled remembering that adventure.

"You know most wizards just look for magical traces. They miss the most obvious clues. I am however surprised that his magical eye doesn't have infrared or thermal imaging. I mean, how long did it take us to charm those glasses with both after we were detected?"

"As I recall it was about two days of research, then another three to modify the existing charms and cast them. Got us an O on our project." He said with a smirk. He looks back at the Grizzled professor as he made his way back to the Head table the long way passing within two meters of them. Harry frowned, "There's something weird about him."

Hermione reached out with her senses and furrowed her brow, "There is something strange about his magic isn't there?"

"I'm sure I've felt something like that before. It's almost like there are two signatures."

"Just something else to figure out," Hermione said happily. Harry chuckled – Hermione was always happy when faced with an enigma.

While they were waiting for the first years to come in with Pomona, they spent the time using their Force sense to look around the hall. Ever since they found their connection to the Force they would practice sensing the people around them.

Harry looked surprised, "Do you see her? I wonder if she knows"

"The one at the end of the table there alone? I think we've only really found one before. We should talk to her."

"I know how we can go about that," Harry said and then whispered his idea to Hermione. She nodded her agreement. They stopped and watched as Pomona led the first year students into the hall.

Following the sorting, Albus stood up and was about to speak when he was interrupted by Pomona. "My apologies Headmaster. We have a special sorting to do." Perplexed, Albus gestured to her and sat back down. She continued, "Now we have two guests this year visiting our school from Canada. These two had once lived in Britain and would have come to Hogwarts had they not moved."

At this point Albus clued in and sat forward to see where Pomona was going. He listened to Pomona's continued introduction, "Now I would like them to come forward and see what our beloved hat has to say."

Albus and all of the teachers – with the exception of Pomona and Filius – looked startled, as two figures in black cloaks seemed to appear near the wall by the Hufflepuff table. They walked forward up to Pomona and bowed slightly to her.

Pomona nodded to them and said, "Hermione Granger, you are first."

Hermione lowered her hood and there were a few boys whose eyes widened as they saw her face and thick brown hair. She had broken her share of hearts the past year at LSCM. Hermione picked up the hat and sat it down on her head. The hat seemed to be deep in thought for several minutes before it announced, "RAVENCLAW". There was polite applause in the hall as Hermione took off the hat and gave it a friendly pat. She walked past Harry wearing a smirk and headed off to the Ravenclaw table where she passed the spots hastily offered to her by various males until she got to the end and sat next to a blonde girl sitting by herself.

Pomona cleared her throat to get attention back to her. "Congratulations Miss Granger. Now for our other guest, Harry Potter."

Harry removed his hood and Hermione heard the sound of female gasps across the Great Hall. The hall was full of muttering about the boy-who-lived and everyone was watching as he sat down and put the hat on.

"Ah Mr. Potter. You are a bit late like Miss Granger."

"Well, I had better things to do."

"Ah yes, Miss Grangers started to explain."

"Started?"

"Yes. I told her I did not require a full accounting of the past seven years."

Harry chuckled, "Did you ask?"

"Well, I may have hinted…"

"Then its your own damn fault."

"I suppose. I guess you will not be lowering you mental shields either."

"Sorry, I can't. It's not that I don't want to, my mind is closed to magical means of reading."

"That is just what Miss Granger said. I assume you want to join her in Ravenclaw."

"Yes, please."

"I should tell you that the Headmaster wants you in Gryffindor."

"I imagine he does. However since Miss Granger and I will not even be staying in our house dormitories it does not really matter if I am sorted into any of the other houses. However, most people will be expecting me to be in Gryffindor and that is the only reason necessary for me not to want to be there. With the current inter-house climate, putting me in Slytherin will make me evil and Hufflepuff will make me appear weak. Before you interrupt me, I personally don't believe that, but I really do not want the bad press. Putting me in Ravenclaw makes me scary smart and I get to stay as under the radar as possible. Now can you please put me in Ravenclaw."

The hat chuckled again, "A very astute argument Mr. Potter. Very well I agree based on your request and the fact that I like pissing Albus off."

The hat spoke to the Hall, "Very difficult. Not often I find someone who is strong in the traits of all four houses. Better be … RAVENCLAW."

**A/N – **Hi everyone. Sorry for the long drought between updates.Life just happens that way sometimes.

I started this chapter three different times based on different timeframes following the last chapter. I finally settled on this. Please let me know what you think.

I've got a few hopefully unique twists on what would have been H&H's fourth year. At least one I can't recall seeing in a fanfic before and it may show up in the next chapter.

For those who are curious, the LSCM School comes from a HP convention held in Ottawa a few years ago – no, I didn't attend. However LSCM was the "school" that was supposedly hosting the event. I found the information online looking to see if there was already a named Canadian school out there.

For those who are also reading the Pureblood Conspiracy I thought that I would have Chapter 27 out before this one. However I found my muse and managed to get this one done first. Hopefully Chapter 27 will be posted within a week.

Addendum – I fixed the name errors and reposted this chapter.


	10. The Final Frontier

**Chapter 10 – The Final Frontier**

"Better be … RAVENCLAW"

The Ravenclaw table went wild. No one ever thought they'd get Potter. Even the Hufflepuffs applauded politely. The Slytherin tables were stunned – they were sure that Potter would be a reckless Gryff.

If there was any table more stunned than the Snakes it was the Lions of Gryffindor. They had always been so sure that Potter – if he ever showed up at Hogwarts – would be a Gryffindor like his parents. It just didn't seem right that the young hero of the magical world, the boy-who-lived, would be a _bookworm_.

The staff table showed a similar story. Albus Dumbledore was stunned. He was sure he had given the hat strict instructions to put Harry into Gryffindor. The Weasley's were all there and young Ronald and Ginevra could steer him towards the light. He rubbed his temples – he could feel the migraine coming on. That hat really pissed him off sometimes and he was beginning to think it that it did it on purpose and took some sort of perverse pleasure out of doing so.

Filius on the other hand was ecstatic. He knew the reputation of these two students from Minerva and if they decided to spend any time with his Ravens his house would get even better marks than normal.

Severus was seething. It has nothing to do with the sorting of Harry Potter but that the two of them had been able to avoid him. He looked forward to the fourth year Ravenclaw Potions class this year.

Alastor was confused. How did those two just appear at the end of the Hufflepuff table? His magical eye had caught a notice-me-not charm but that was across the hall with the Gryffindors. He even passed by the spot the appeared and didn't see anything. He was perplexed and the paranoid ex-auror did not like to be perplexed.

Draco Malfoy glared at the new Ravenclaws. "It _would_ have been Potter to make the mistake of messing with me on the train," he thought as an evil smile appeared on his face as his thought process followed an all too familiar path, "Just wait 'til Father finds out."

At the end of the Ravenclaw table a young girl with dirty blonde hair sat looking at the table with a small smile on her face. Everything was working out just as she had foreseen it. She loved when things went the way she saw that they would. Hermione sitting beside her didn't disturb her thoughts and her feeling of achievement. When Harry made his way over and sat across from her and Hermione it was like the last piece of the puzzle fit into place.

Hermione was about to introduce herself to the young girl when everyone quieted down as the Headmaster got up to speak.

Albus got up and looked over the expectant crowd of young faces. This was one of the perks of being the Headmaster. When he spoke the people in the hall listened to him with respect and – dare he say – _reverence_. He cleared his throat as he took a second to look out over the room. All the faces looking back at him in anticipation made him feel like a king.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I know you all must be very hungry (at this most of the Gryffindor table briefly glared at a redheaded boy) but there are some announcements to make before we can partake in the delicacies our kitchens have put together. First I want to that the Deputy Headmistress for this year's sorting and welcome all of out new first year students to Hogwarts. May your years here be productive and educational. I would also like to finally welcome Mr. Potter to Hogwarts where he will be continuing his education."

He paused while the older students gave some polite applause to the first years and Harry. He looked over at the young man he singled out and put on his best twinkle and nodded once to him. Albus was unnerved by the fact the boy showed no outward emotion as he glanced at the headmaster and then proceeded to go back to ignoring him. Albus was livid inside, but he contained his anger and continued. "I have a few things to announce which pertain to activities that will make this year particularly special. You may wonder why Miss Granger is here as a visitor from the Laurentian School of Consolidated Magicks. She is the first of many representatives from different schools who will be here in the next few months. The first thing I must announce is that the Quidditch House Cup is cancelled for this year."

Albus had to stop at the uproar. Many students were particularly vocal especially the young redhead in Gryffindor. He yelled, "That's not fair. You mean because they can't even field a half-decent quidditch team in Canada that we have to stop playing this year? She's not even in a house known for Quidditch. How come we have to stop playing just because of some Canadian bookworm?" Before he even got a chance to sit down, his appearance changed – his face was pure white, his red hair stood straight on end like a fuzzy afro, he had a big round red nose and his mouth and surrounding face was painted in a big smile. His robes were now white and baggy with multicoloured polka dots and – if anyone had cared to look – his feet were now in size 30 shoes. To top it all off, every time he went to speak, his voice sounded – to those familiar with the Muggle world – like a bicycle horn.

Hermione who had her back to the Gryffindor table and had turned around at the diatribe turned back to Harry quickly enough to see the tip of his wand disappearing back into his sleeve. He just looked at her with an innocent face and shrugged his shoulders. She burst out laughing with the rest of the school but for different reasons.

With the exception of Professors Snape, Moody and Dumbledore the staff table varied between smiles and outright laughter. The redheaded boy in question was known for his lack of tact and his uncanny ability to engage his mouth before his brain was even started. Albus looked over the crowd to find the perpetrator. He was pretty sure it was the boy's twin brothers, but he hadn't seen anything untoward from them.

Only one other person in the hall knew who was responsible. Filius Flitwick's legendary dueling skills had been able to pick up the minute gestures made by a Mr. Potter. He was definitely going to keep quiet with that thought since he had heard the loud mouth – Mr. Ronald Weasley – make disparaging comments about his stature when he though Filius wasn't listening. He personally thought Ron was a clown for a very long time.

Albus managed to quiet the students down and felt disturbed once again that evening when he had to cast four finite incantatums to overcome the transfiguration magic applied to young Mr. Weasley. He wondered which of his students had been able to cast a spell that strong. Perhaps Hogwarts would have a powerful champion after all. He held up his hands again to silence the crowd as he continued, "In answer to your question Mr. Weasley, our guests are not the reason there is not Quidditch. I am pleased to annouce that this year Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament."

There was silence.

"He cleared his throat – I said Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament."

More silence until a small girl at the front of the Hufflepuff table put up her hand. When Dumbledore looked at her she got nervous but managed to get out, "Professor sir? I'm new to all this Magic stuff. What is the Triwizard Tournament?"

Albus looked surprised, "Why it is one of the most prestigious contests in the wizarding world. I'm sure many of the older students know of it."

Blank stares returned his plea.

He sighed, "Very well then. The Triwizard Tournament is a contest of sorts between the three major schools of Magic in Europe – Hogwarts, Beaubatons, and Durmstrang. This will be the first time in over 150 years …"

He was interrupted by an unknown voice saying quite loudly, "No wonder no one knows about it. It's been too long since the last one for anyone to remember and since it has no goblins, Binns would never mention it in History." This caused a whole bunch of snickers to erupt around the hall.

Albus' patience was being tried but he soldiered on, "The two other schools will be arriving around Halloween. Students will be able to submit their names to be chosen the school champion by an impartial judge." Harry and Hermione finally lost their calm and snorted at this. Luckily Dumbledore didn't catch them as he went on, "The winner gets 1000 galleons and everlasting fame."

Another voice echoed through the hall, "Who won the last one?"

Albus paused for a moment, "Ah, yes, um, I can't seem to recall …"

And yet another voice said, "So it's just the 1000 Galleons then?" More snickers erupted around the hall.

Albus ignored the last statement and moved on, "The champion will also be excused from end of year exams."

"How can you excuse a seventh year from NEWTS or a fifth year from OWLS? Won't that wreck their chances for a career?" This question seemed to come from, of all places, the Slytherin table.

Albus was now very pissed off for the second time in the evening. This was supposed to bring him glory and adoration. He ignored the last statement and continued "Due to the complexity of the three tasks and the inherent danger, the organizers have decided that the only students in sixth or seventh year who have reached their age of majority can enter themselves as a champion."

The two Weasley twins stood up and started in twin speak, "So let me get this straight."

"You've cancelled Quidditch which only gets played seven times throughout the school year"

"By seven students ranging from second to seventh year from each house"

"For a tournament where only one sixth or seventh year student from the whole school will participate three times over the school year?"

"Yes," Albus answered them.

The look of disgust on the Weasley's faces said it all, "That sucks!" They said in unison.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, you will be serving detention with Mr. Filch for the next week for that outburst." Fred and George just shrugged and sat down. Their sentiment was echoed around the hall and besides; they had had more than their share of detentions with Filch.

Albus knew he had to finish it off soon, "Well, that is all the announcements for now. Tuck in."

The hall now filled with the noises of people eating with the exception of the Gryffindor table when the fourth an fifth year student around Ron Weasley were unsuccessfully suppressing involuntary gag reflexes and trying to keep Ron Weasley's complete lack of table manners out of their line of sight.

Harry and Hermione took a long look at the food that appeared in front of them. Hermione muttered, "Is there anything here that hasn't been deep fried? I could go for some slow roasted chicken and nicely steamed vegetables." She had no sooner finished saying her wish and some platters appeared in front of the three with the items she asked for. The two visitors proceeded to tuck in to the more appetizing alternatives. Hermione noticed that the blonde girl was looking at the new plates in front of her.

"I'm sorry, forgive my manners. My name is Hermione …"

"Granger, yes. And you, of course are Harry Potter. My name is Luna – Luna Lovegood," the blonde girl said as she interrupted Hermione. Luna normally was not so forward, but she had seen this day coming for the past year. Even though it had happened many times over the past couple of years, she was still really excited when her visions came true.

"It's very nice to meet you Luna," said a smiling Harry who noticed Luna looking at the new food, "Please, if you want some of this feel free. The elves have made more than we could ever eat."

Luna smiled at Harry and served herself some of the new food. "It's strange," she said in a sing-song sort of voice, "How did you get the different food?"

Harry nodded to Hermione who whispered into the young girl's ear, "Harry and I grew up with the former Deputy Headmistress. She told us a whole bunch of secrets about the castle. One of them is that if you concentrate on the food that you really want, the elves' magic will pick up on it and they will serve it to you."

"Oh, the castle has elves? I always thought the hinkypunks took care of the mass feedings," Luna said with a faraway look.

Harry and Hermione shared a glance and both nodded. Hermione turned to the Luna, "You can see them?"

Luna nodded.

"We know someone else who can see them as well. We've tried and only gotten brief glimpses of what our friend can see. She calls them by different names though."

Luna looked at them and for once she was speechless. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, she whispered in a voice barely intelligible above the din of the feast, "You mean, you believe me? You aren't making fun of me?"

Harry looked her straight in the eyes. Green met silvery and Harry stated almost as quietly, "Luna, we sensed something from you that we have only sensed from our friend back home. This is not really the place to discuss it, but yes, we do believe you and we think we can even help you if you want."

Luna smiled, and said, "I knew as soon as I saw you that you had the friendly type of nargles in your hair." She didn't try to suppress the grin as she ate. For the first time in three years she felt that there were people in the school she may one day be able to call friends.

//Scene Break//

"Madame Maxime, why must we travel to 'ogwarts?"

"Mademoiselle Delacour, as I have just finished telling the whole school, the Ministry of Magic cannot let the English have a chance to lord anything over us. We are going to go but under protest. Dumblydore was the one who brought this wretched tournament back to life and now we will participate for the honour of Beaubatons and France."

"Oui, Madame. I see why it must be so. As Head Girl I will help select and prepare the other students who will be going."

"It is all we can do Mademoiselle Delacour. I for one am not looking forward to spending several months in that damp Scottish Castle."

//Scene Break//

"Victor, you must calm yourself," Headmaster Igor Karkarov was trying to calm his best and most famous student down, "That's not what I meant!"

"You said it was close to the time when we will storm Hogwarts!"

"No, I said we would be going there to defeat their champion. You must not storm the castle. We are there for the Triwizard competition."

The young man calmed down, "OK. We will go for the competition and when I am victorious we take Hogwarts as our spoil."

Igor shook his head again. After the defeat at the World Cup, Victor was out for blood. "At least I have close to two months to calm him down," he thought as he subconsciously rubbed his forearm.

//Scene Break//

The feast was just about over and Hermione was asking Luna if there was some place the three of them could talk in private. Just as Luna was about to answer Professor Flitwick walked up to the trio.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter but the Headmaster wishes to meet with you in his office following in 5 minutes. I have been asked to escort you there.

Harry looked over a Luna, "I'm sorry, we may be a while, can we join you for Breakfast?"

Luna smiled and nodded serenely and followed the rest of the Ravenclaws out of the Hall. Harry and Hermione went to follow Flitwick who stopped and said, "I'm sorry Miss Granger, the Headmaster only requested Mr. Potter's presence."

Harry smiled at the diminutive Charms Master and winked, "It's OK Professor, I'd like her to be there. The Headmaster didn't say she couldn't be there did he?"

Filius winked back, "I guess he didn't. Well, the two of you should not keep him waiting."

They walked through the castle and ended up at a staircase being blocked b a stone gargoyle. Filius approached the gargoyle and said, "Humbugs." The gargoyle moved obediently aside. Filius turned to the pair and said, "I'm sorry we must part here. The Headmaster only asked me to escort you here. I must now head off to the Ravenclaw common room to address my house. Professor Dumbledore said that he would arrange for someone to escort you to your room after the meeting." With that the small professor made his way back down the hall.

While Harry was focused on maintaining Flitwick's undivided attention, Hermione had already reached out and sensed what awaited them. Once Flitwick was out of sight she said, "Three wizards, one quite powerful. Based on what we sensed in the hall I would say Dumbledore. The feeling I'm getting from the others leads me to believe that it's Professor Moody and Snivellous of course." She said the last name with a smirk. Minerva, Remus and Sirius had briefed both of them on all of the Hogwarts professors. They all described Severus Snape as a petty man who would most likely transfer his hate for James Potter and his friends to Harry. He was known as a brilliant Potions Master, but his lack of teaching aptitude accounted for the fact that England now turned out the lowest number of Potions Masters per capita in the wizarding world.

Harry reached out as well, "OK, looks like they are sitting. No active magic and their wands aren't drawn. How do you think it will go down?"

"I'm not sure about Moody – there is still something off about his signature. I haven't sensed something like this before. As for the other two my best guess is that Dumbledore will try to engage you in a grandfatherly conversation while Snape may try to get into your mind."

"Your presence will throw them off guard. How about I deal with Dumbles and the Greasy Git," Sirius had made sure they knew _every one_ of Snape's nicknames, "you try to unsettle Moody. He's their wildcard but you're ours."

They had just started up the stairs each concentrating on their part of the plan when they both stopped suddenly. Harry looked at Hermione, "did you feel that."

"Yeah. That was a powerful wave of magic. There's a fourth being there now. I think it's the Phoenix – Fawkes. The wave must have been him flaming in."

"Cool! Maybe we can meet him."

Hermione chuckled at Harry's enthusiasm. He had a way with magical creatures that few people had and he just had a cute little twinkle of his own when he got a chance to spend time with one.

They put their game faces back on and completed climbing the stairs. At the top was a heavy wooden door. Harry knocked and the door opened. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk with the grandfatherly twinkle. "Thank you for coming Harry, I wanted to personally welcome you to …" Albus paused as he saw Hermione come in. He quickly recovered, "Ah, yes Miss Granger. I wasn't expecting you this evening. I'm sure we can ask someone to escort you to the Ravenclaw dorms."

Hermione hadn't taken her eyes off Moody since she entered the room, "That is not necessary Headmaster. I'll just stay with Harry."

"Ah, yes. There were some things I had to discuss with Mr. Potter in private."

Harry spoke up this time, "There is nothing we can discuss here that I would keep from Hermione. She will remain. Or both of us will leave." His eyes never left Dumbledore's.

Harry did notice that the Headmaster had provided him with a single hard wooden chair for this meeting. Without breaking eye contact with Dumbledore, Harry removed his wand from it's holster silently transfigured the chair into a comfortable love seat for the two of them to sit down.

"Impressive Harry."

"Mr. Potter."

Dumbledore looked perplexed.

"We are not familiar enough to be on a first name basis."

"Oh, very well. That was an impressive piece of transfiguration Mr. Potter. Very impressive for a fourth year student."

"Yes, well thank you Headmaster. Is there a reason you requested this meeting?"

"Yes, Ha … Mr. Potter. I wanted to welcome you to Hogwarts personally and I wanted to discuss your course load. You will of course need to take the core courses, which are Potions, Herbology, History, Charms, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. You also need to choose two elective courses; I took the liberty of enrolling you in Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. You will start with the fourth year Ravenclaws while I determine whether you would better off in Gryffindor."

Harry and Hermione did not visibly react to this information. Harry cleared his throat, before responding, "Wow Headmaster, that sounds really neat."

Dumbledore sat back smiling.

Harry continued, "That is if I had registered at Hogwarts as a fourth year student. Hermione and I are here as guests representing the Canadian government and LSCM. We are officially here to observe the TriWizard tournament – nothing more, nothing less. However in our discussions with the British Ministry and your Deputy Headmistress we agreed that we might use the opportunity to further our studies and perhaps share something about the learning experiences at LSCM. All by your leave of course. However my companion and I will not be forced into attending regular classes. We do not want to disturb the students from their own education …"

Harry paused and allowed himself to grin in triumph as he felt a pressure in his mind. He reached out with the force and drew the offending intruder further into his head.

Hermione had meanwhile continued to stare at Moody with no expression in her face. She wanted to see if Moody displayed the steel nerves Master Aurors were known for. She used her powers to monitor the reactions of his magic as well as his bodily reactions.

//Scene Break//

Severus Snape found himself disoriented as he found himself enveloped in darkness. There was no sense of up or down – let-alone scale. He called upon his occlumency just to fight down the panic reflex. Once he was calm again he took stock of his situation. He tried looking for a way out, but he had never seen or even heard of mind defenses such as this – this was saying a lot since he had devoted himself to the mind arts to the same degree as he had potions.

He was just getting himself settled when the scenery changed again. Now thousands of stars appeared around him in every direction To Severus it was like being surrounded by the night sky. All of a sudden a booming voice surrounded him:

_The Mind – The Final Frontier_

_These are the pathetic attempts _

_Of the greasy git Snivellous_

_His life-long obsession:_

_To humiliate Potters_

_To get one over on the Marauders_

_To finally find a shampoo to clean his greasy hair!_

Followed by some music that Severus found extremely strange and this big white – well he could not really think of a word to describe it but it kept coming at him from alternating sides and passing him with a whooshing sound.

The surroundings suddenly changed a Severus found himself in a cave wearing tight polyester black pants, black boots and a bright red polyester shirt with some type of sparkly chevron design over his heart.

//Scene Break//

Back in the real world Harry was smiling brightly as he turned his attention back to Albus. "As I was saying, it is not our intention to disrupt classes for the students at Hogwarts. We will both be as inconspicuous as possible. Hermione and I would like to treat this year as an opportunity for an exchange of ideas like you presented to the ICW last June. However it is late and we have been travelling all day."

Albus was not concerned with what Harry would be doing at school. He was aware Severus would secretly read the boy's mind during his conversation with Albus to determine the best way to control him. However he saw Severus tense up and he had not moved since. "Harry, what have you done to Professor Snape?"

"Well, he illegally tried to force himself into my mind. I just _invited_ him to stay for a while."

"I must insist you release Professor Snape immediately."

"Insist all you want Headmaster. Professor Snape will be released as soon as he finds what he is looking for," Harry said mysteriously.

Moody raised his wand and was interrupted by Hermione who was still studying him, "I would not recommend that Professor. If you do anything to Harry it is very possible that Professor Snape's mind will be irreparably damaged – well at least more than it already is."

"Harry …"

"That's Mr. Potter."

"Mr. Potter. If you do not release Professor Snape …"

"Don't worry Headmaster he is almost done."

//Scene Break//

Severus was in a strange cave-like tunnel with his wand out. He was startled by figures shimmering into existence in front of him. There were four people wearing similar but differently coloured clothes.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin looked as Severus and smirked. Harry and Sirius were wearing green shirts while Remus and Hermione were in blue.

They started walking away from Severus down the corridor. While they would not answer his questions he did pick up that they were in a mining colony on a place called Janus VI. Something or someone was sabotaging the mine and killing miners.

As they walked through the mine – that looked like a cheap imitation of a mine – Severus was slowly falling behind the others and could not catch up. At one point the group ahead of him turned a corner. At the same time he heard a noise and a strange looking boulder that he hadn't seen before knocked him over and attacked him. The pain was worse than the Dark Lord's cruciatus.

Just as he was losing consciousness he heard Potter's voice, "Listen up Snivellous, this time you got off easily. The Horta was nothing compared to other things I can do. Just remember this lesson in life – the anonymous red shirt always dies first."

//Scene Break//

Severus let out a breath and collapsed like a marionette with its strings cut.

Moody pulled his wand out and ran it over him muttering. "Albus, he's unconscious but all I can pick up is exhaustion."

"Oh, he'll have a massive headache when he wakes up," Harry said with a smile.

"Mr. Potter, you will need to be punished for attacking a professor."

"Headmaster, he attacked me, I just responded using occlumency which is not an active attack. I would be willing to submit to veritaserum as long as Professor Snape and yourself do the same. I have the feeling the reason for his presence here was specifically to invade my mind. I think Hermione and I will be leaving now."

With that the pair got up and left.

Albus looked over at Severus and Moody. "Alastor, can you revive him?"

Moody nodded and cast a few spells to wake up the potions master. He sat up slowly holding his head.

"Severus, what did you find?"

"The boy's mind is like nothing I've ever seen. There was no noticeable mind to find. And then …" he drifted off.

"And what?"

"It's hard to describe, there was a cave, polyester, and a Horta…" Severus started shaking and collapsed again.

"Alastor, please take Severus to Madame Pomphrey. I will visit him tomorrow."

Albus watched the new Defense teacher levitate Severus out the door and sat down deep in thought. Harry was definitely more independent than what he preferred. He would have to find loopholes in the arrangement with the Canadian Ministry.

//Scene Break//

Harry and Hermione arrived at the bottom of the stairs to find Professor Flitwick arriving. "I had a feeling the Headmaster would _forget_ to provide you with an escort to your rooms," he said with a mischievous grin.

They walked back towards the Ravenclaw tower chatting about a number of topics. Filius asked about his old friend Minerva and Harry and Hermione were relaxed as they told him about her and her work at LSCM. Filius still had the mischievous grin when he told them that if they wanted, he could share some stories with them about Minerva and also the Marauders. The two teens thanked him and told him they would take him up on the offer and hinted that they could share a few stories of their own.

"Professor?" Hermione spoke up as they were nearing the Ravenclaw tower, "Since classes do not start until the day after tomorrow could we speaks to you tomorrow about the school year? We told the headmaster that we don't want our presence to be disruptive to the Hogwarts students. We agreed to come here not just to be casual observers but to also continue our education."

Filius gave them one of his infectious grins, "Yes, how about right after breakfast. We can meet in my office. Would you mind if I asked the Deputy Headmistress to join us?"

"Not at all. In fact we were going to ask you the same thing," replied Harry. Minerva had told him that class schedules were the Deputy's responsibility. They would be able to work out a plan without having to directly consult Dumbledore.

Filius stopper in front of the Ravenclaw tower, "Mr. Potter and Miss Granger …"

Hermione interrupted him, "Professor, please, we are just Harry and Hermione."

Filius' grin got bigger, "Thank you. Harry and Hermione I have assigned you a set of personal rooms in the Ravenclaw tower. You each have your own bedroom and share a bathroom and a small sitting room. Your accommodations are reached through a doorway into the Ravenclaw common room. I thought that even though you are not officially Hogwarts students, you were sorted into Ravenclaw. Forgive me if I'm being presumptuous, but I know some of your history from Minerva and I was hoping that you would be able to spend time with the students of my House. If this is not acceptable we can also find you similar accommodations in the guest wing."

Hermione looked at Harry and he nodded. "That sounds brilliant Professor," she answered for both of them. "Thank you. It means a lot to us for you to go out of your way to make us feel welcome."

Filius blushed with the praise and showed them how to pass the portrait into the common room. There were a number of older students in the common room reading who looked up and nodded to the pair in greeting as they followed the professor to another large portrait of a scholarly looking witch in a library. At the Professor's instruction, Harry set a password for the portrait ("Marauders") and the pair bid the professor good night as they explored their new quarters.

They stood for a moment and Harry said, "I know there is a lot to talk about, but after everything that's happened today I'm knackered. See you at 5?"

"I'm ready to go to sleep as well. 5am sounds great. We can talk while we work out."

They gave each other a brief hug and both went to their respective rooms.

//Scene Break//

Madame Pomphrey had her hands full with a certain professor that night. She finally had to force feed him a dreamless sleep potion after he had woken up for the third time screaming about the Horta.

**A/N** – Hi again. I know it was a bit of time between updates, but at least it was shorter than the last one. I just want to say a few things about the story and this chapter.

This is a very loose Star Wars crossover in that Harry and Hermione are Force sensitive. That's it though. There will be no lightsabers, jedi, sith, or visits to other planets. I'm sorry if that is what you would like to see, but many of the other Star Wars/Potter crossovers go there.

Harry has been exposed to a loving environment and grew up as normal as a Force-using wizard can. He has also had a lot more exposure to popular muggle culture. Yes, he grew up watching reruns of the original Star Trek on TV. That's where the mindscape he put Snape into came from. Both Harry and Hermione have quite a few surprises for anyone who tries to force their way into their minds and having been trained by the Marauders there will be a certain perverse humour to them. If you have any suggestions, I'm always open to fitting them in if they will work.

Till next time…


	11. Do You Seer What I Seer

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N - **I know, I know. It's been over a year and most people probably think this was abandoned. Well, it hasn't. My new story got the creative juices flowing again after a year of ups and downs.

**Chapter 11 – Do You Seer What I Seer**

The next morning Hermione woke up to the sound of cursing coming from the other bedroom. She got up and put on her dressing gown and knocked on Harry's door. A thoroughly pissed off Harry answered on the second knock. He had used his meditative powers to calm down.

"Harry James Potter," Hermione began. Harry cringed internally – Hermione didn't use his full name often – as she continued, "What the hell was that racket for?"

His mumbled reply did not amuse her. "Can you please repeat that?"

Harry started blushing, "Well," he looked down and kicked a non-existent pebble on the floor, "I was pissed off at myself. "

"And why was that?"

"Well Dumbledore and his crew pissed me off so much last night that I forgot to talk with his phoenix. I really wanted to do that." By this time he was pouting.

Hermione shook her head. For all the maturity Harry had, magical creatures brought out the little boy in him. It was sooo cute. Hermione felt herself blushing at this thought and managed to stumble out, "Well, erm, OK. Let's get ready and get our workout in before breakfast." She hurriedly retreated back to her room. She closed the door and stood with her back against it muttering.

"What's happening to me? Its just Harry. We've grown up together why am I suddenly acting so embarrassed around him?"

A familiar voice startled her, "You _like_ him remember?" Lily said as she appeared in front of the girl.

"Of course I like him – he's my best friend," Hermione huffed defensively.

Lily chuckled, "Do I have to remind you what you told me the day you left Canada?" Lily's voice changed, "Oh Lily! I keep having these thoughts about Harry. I keep wanting to …"

"That's enough" Hermione said interrupting Lily's impersonation, "OK, I _like_ him. But what do I do? What if he doesn't feel the same way about me?"

"Hermione, you have more confidence than this. Harry and you are very close. Talk to him. Tell him how you feel."

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he sees me as his sister and not something more?"

"Hermione, you know that I don't discuss your feelings to Harry and vice versa. All I can say is look into your heart and do what you think is right."

/Scene Break/

Harry stepped back inside his room. His mind was completely occupied with the image of Hermione. The look of her 'just-out-of-bed" hair, the slight blush and the look her in her dressing gown stuck in his mind. He found himself wondering what she was wearing under the gown and found that his face was getting hotter and another part of him felt suddenly uncomfortable. "Definitely time for a cold shower," he thought.

/Scene Break/

Severus Snape woke in the Infirmary with a headache for the record books. He wasn't sure what that brat did to him but he wouldn't let him get away with it. He shuddered again at the thought of the Horta, but his Occlumency shields had rebuilt overnight and he once again had control over his emotions.

He pulled himself up out of bed, dressed and left the Infirmary sneering at Poppy along the way. The experienced healer made a mental note of the expression and vowed to herself to remember it for the next time the surly Potions master made use of her services and facilities. Based on what brought him to her last night, she was sure he'd need those services quite soon.

/Scene Break/

Albus Dumbledore had spent the better part of the previous night going over his encounter with Harry Potter and the girl (he was pretty sure her last name began with a G).

The boy was obviously strong in many areas including stealth, transfiguration and the mind arts. He had to get him under control and mold him back into the symbol for the Light that he needed.

Severus had shown him that his mark had started to get darker and become more pronounced since the World Cup in the summer. Voldemort was undoubtedly returning and he needed Harry to fulfill his part of the prophecy. Albus would not be able to finally clean up the mess he made of Tom Riddle until the prophecy was fulfilled and the only way to do that quickly would be to sacrifice the boy.

Albus deplored death and killing, but in this case he saw no other option. Tom was very strong and the thought of a 14 year old defeating him was as fantastic and unlikely as the creatures the Filius said one of his young charges always talked about. No, for the Greater Good, Harry had to be put in a position to face Tom Riddle as soon as possible after his return.

He would have to find a way to isolate Harry without causing an international incident or having it tied back to him. That way when he _rescued_ him, the boy would look up to him and trust him implicitly. He needed to get Severus to start isolating the boy. Maybe some of his Slytherins as well. In addition he would give Rita Skeeter more access to the castle and the champions. Having Harry's name come out of the cup as a fourth champion would also isolate him. Dumbledore had already planned to study the cup and confound it to accept a fourth school.

Harry's participation would be required due to the so-called "Magical Contract". That a minor could not be forced into a magical contract was immaterial. In fact all books on Magical Law and Wizarding contracts were moved into the restricted section of the library over the summer.

Albus rubbed his ancient hands together (lightly, mind you, the last time he did it vigorously he ended up with friction burns on his sensitive palms) and thought that after all these years he had Harry Potter right where he needed him. The papers he almost had ready would ensure the boy stayed right where he wanted him.

He looked at the clock and realized it was nearly time for his morning tea with Alastor. He felt sorry for the old Auror. The hard life Mad Eye led must have finally caught up with him. First was that incident over the summer and now Alastor had difficulty recalling a lot of their past history together. He didn't want to bring it up out of respect for his friend – Alastor deserved better than having Poppy check him for early signs of dementia.

As Albus started his day, he never realized his biggest mistake – the one that would end up haunting him for the rest of the school year and even his life. The one thing he forgot to take into account. Her name was Hermione Granger.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione had finished their early morning workout and had just finished with showers and gotten dressed in their school uniforms. By mutual agreement they decided to forego the Hogwarts uniform and stick with their LSCM ones.

Harry was finished first and was sitting in their common room when Hermione walked out of her room in the process of tying her hair back into a ponytail. Harry couldn't help but stare at her smooth neck and cute ears. He got up to join her and their eyes locked. Green met brown and so many non-verbal messages passed in between the long-term friends. The tension between them was palpable and just as the inevitable moment came where each would inevitably turn away and blush, they both mentally said to themselves 'screw it' and to their mutual surprise their lips met.

It was … perfect.

After days … no, weeks … ok, in actuality about 90 seconds they both broke away and looked into each other's eyes again. Both smiled. They stared for a while, neither wanting to break the contact they had. Finally Hermione spoke first, "Harry, I've wanted to do that for some time now. I'm not sorry we did and I hope it's just the first of many."

Harry's grin got bigger, "Hermione, I know this question will seem a bit redundant now, but will you be my girlfriend?"

She grabbed him into a hug and kissed him passionately again. Not being one to argue with his best friend, Harry returned the hug and kissed her passionately back.

When they broke apart again, Hermione was flushed and a little out of breath. She looked at Harry intently and said, "If you didn't get the message, that was a yes."

He laughed a bit, "Hey, I may be thick, but I'm not _that_ thick!"

They giggled at that and broke apart when they heard a loud "WOO HOO!"

It was an amazing sight to see a ghostly figure dancing to unheard music. Lily was ecstatic. She came over to the couple, "Well, congratulations. It's about time you showed the other how you really feel. I mean I've known about your feelings towards each other for a long time now. Now I don't have to keep it a secret."

Hermione and Harry laughed at the celebrating ghost. It gave each of them a good feeling inside that Harry's mother approved.

After a few minutes, however it did become a little annoying. Both loved Lily to bits and were glad she was with them. However they wanted her to be … well … somewhere else right now. Harry coughed once and Lily looked over.

"Um Mum?"

"Yes dear?"

"Do you think …," Harry frowned. He had never asked his mother to leave because he didn't want her around, "Oh man this is hard."

Lily immediately clued in to what was going on. She thought about teasing the two or pretending to be thick, but in the end she had been waiting for Harry and Hermione to get together for quite a while now and the last thing they needed just after their first kiss was his Mum hanging around.

"Harry, I understand. I'll see you two later."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, "Love you Mum. Thanks."

As she left Harry turned back to his girlfriend. Just thinking about Hermione that way put a big grin on his face. She was beaming too.

They decided that some cuddling time was in order. Talk could come later.

/Scene Break/

Luna Lovegood woke up on the first day of classes refreshed and alert. The first night in the castle was always the best because no one had time to take any of her things or tamper with her bed. She was extra bright and bubbly this morning. Last night she made her first friends at Hogwarts – at least that's what the Hinkyplinks told her.

/Begin Historical Background/

Luna had her first visions around the time her magic stabilized at seven and a half years of age. It was very hard to describe how they presented themselves when she told her parents about them. For the average person it is hard to describe in words and experience so foreign to you that you don't' know the right words to apply. For little Luna Lovegood – whose life experience up to that point consisted of life in her family home and spending one or two days a month playing with her friend Ginny – she had no way to adequately verbalize what she was experiencing. So, after looking through a lot of books with her Mum and not finding names for the things she saw, she started making them up.

Luna's parents at first thought this was a phase she was going through. That was until Luna's ninth birthday when she woke up crying and ran to hug her Mum. For seventeen days she wouldn't leave her Mum's side. She couldn't explain why she needed to be with her Mum, it was just the wrackspurts were making her.

Her erratic-seeming behaviour convinced the young parents to consult a mind healer. For 10 weeks Luna went to St. Mungo's every Tuesday and Thursday to speak to Healer Smythe. She was a nice lady who talked to Luna and used diagnostic spells to try and determine what was wrong. On Luna's last visit she stiffened up with only a half hour to go and ran outside to her Dad. She pleaded with him to get them home right away. Her Mum needed their help.

Xenophilius apparated them home and they cam through the door just as Selene's spell backfired blasting her into a bookshelf. Luna ran over to her mother who used her last breath to tell her daughter she loved her. Xeno had emergency healers there within minutes but it was no use – Selene Lovegood had passed from this plain.

That night Luna sat on Xeno's lap and the two of them grieved for their loss. Luna explained how she just knew something bad was going to happen to Mum but she didn't know what or when or how until just before it happened.

Xeno then realized his daughter was a seer. This frightened him. True seers almost never revealed themselves in Magical Britain. While he could never confirm anything, there were the stories. Stories of how the Unspeakables would detain seers and for unmentionable purposes. Stories of how unscrupulous wealthy families would kidnap seers for financial and personal gain.

He told Luna what he suspected and made her promise never to reveal her secret to anyone unless she really, really trusted him or her. He didn't give her the details but told her enough that the little girl got the picture.

/End Historical Background/

Back in the dorms Luna shook her head. It was always disconcerting when the narrator stopped the main story line and had her sit in limbo while the audience was brought up to date on her background. She realized it was part of her gift and most people never had an awareness of when the world stopped so those observing could catch up. Unfortunately she was aware of this and it bothered her sometimes – especially today when she had only just begun to pull the sock over her toes. She had read about others who had the same occurrences in the muggle world, but they called it _alien obstruction_ or something like that.

She sighed. It almost happened again. Anyway it was time for breakfast and she had to meet her new friends.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione, having discovered the joy of snogging and cuddling put their stoic faces back on and dressed in their own school robes. LSCM robes were a deep blood red and the two felt they would make quite a sight when contrasted against the black-robes-with-trim worn by Hogwarts students.

Leaving the hoods down - the LSCM robes were a marvel of wizard clothing design and automatically adjusted for inside and outside temperatures including Canadian winters – the two walked out of their accommodations and found their way with little effort down to the Great Hall. Upon walking through the door, Hermione threw up a wandless shield and Harry used the Force to toss the buckets that had been floating above the doors towards the front table where they barely cleared Albus Dumbledore's head and emptied their contents on the wizard hiding behind the chair.

Barely 4 seconds had elapsed.

The students in the Hall were in shock. They had seen the buckets floating there and wondered who put them there and whom they were for. Most figured the Weasley twins were the former and some Slytherin the latter. To their credit, the twins looked as flabbergasted as everyone else at the revelation of who the targets were and who apparently laid the trap.

Hermione called up to the spluttering wizard, "Padfoot you silly old dog. You've never bested us once. What is this – your forty-second try in the past year alone? Behave or I'll get another rolled up newspaper."

Sirius cringed. He remembered being chased around a paper mill by a two tonne roll of newsprint when he tried a prank during a field trip by LSCM students two years ago. Hermione and Harry called it a rolled up newspaper after that.

The good natured ribbing between the Canadian students and the unknown person at the front startled the Hogwarts students at first and then most ignored it and returned to their breakfast. No one noticed the redhead twins could not take their eyes off the man at the front. "Padfoot?" they asked each other.

Sirius came down and sat with his godson and honorary goddaughter.

"So Sirius, when did you get in?"

"Late last night. I've got a hotel room in Hogsmeade, but I'll be around the castle most of the time checking the security. Have you talked to Moony or Minnie yet?"

Sirius loved to get under Minerva's collar by calling her Minnie. He had become a little more careful about it since he called her Minnie to her face. Spending a week as a Chihuahua complete with bows, a sweater and a carrying basket would have been enough. Being threatened with shipment to a Beverly Hills pet store was enough to strike fear into the heart of any self-respecting dog. The lesson of never to piss off Minerva was taught once more, but no one who knew Sirius Black believed that he learned his lesson any more effectively than every other time it had been taught to him since he was twelve.

Hermione answered, "We were pretty tired from the long trip, our sorting and the aborted inquisition by Dumbledore."

Sirius smiled his Marauder smile, "Aborted?"

Hermione was now sporting her 'evil' grin as Sirius called it. He had come to know it as either something to enjoy – as when Moony transformed into the worlds first WerePoodle complete with curly hair – or fear – as when he first became aware of the 'rolled up newspaper' when it blotted out the sun. She continued, "Oh yes it was pretty much over when Harry released the Potion Ponce and he collapsed."

Mild cursing at the door interrupted Sirius' follow-up question. "I wish there weren't so many damn background explanations. Just once I would like to get to – and through – breakfast without a pause," Luna muttered as she passed through the door. She saw her new friends and a person who looked a lot like Stubby Boardman at the end of the Ravenclaw table closest to her.

Harry spoke up with a warm smile on his face, "Good morning Luna! Please come join us."

The petite blonde girl skipped over to her new friends and the former front man for the Hobgoblins.

Hermione greeted the younger Ravenclaw. "Hi Luna, I'd like you to meet Harry's godfather and overall pain in the butt Sirius Black."

Luna looked at the man, "So that's how you did it! Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me Mr. Boardman."

Sirius just looked at her with a smile on his face while Harry and Hermione fought back snickers.

He turned back to the pair, "So, tell me what happened."

They quickly brought Luna up to date on the previous evening and continued, Harry picked up the tail, "Albus started asking me questions and Snivellus," Luna snorted never having heard that particular nickname, "tried to invade my mind."

Sirius grinned like the madman he was, "What did you use?"

"The Horta."

Sirius almost fell off his seat, "Complete with red shirt?"

"But of course."

Luna was perplexed, "What's a Horta and what does it have to do with Snape invading your mind?"

Hermione explained, "Have you heard of Occlumency?" Seeing a nod she continued, "Well Harry and I practice something similar in theory but quite different in practice. We put the invader in a mental projection of our choosing. Harry put him in a situation from a Muggle television show in which people were being killed by sentient rocks."

"Muggles have rocks that think?"

"No, it was just acting. Make-believe."

"Oh. So this Horta attacked him?"

"In a most painful way."

Harry noticed that Snape had just about finished breakfast. He conjured a pretty good replica of the Horta underneath the Hufflepuff table near the door. As Severus got up to leave, the Horta sprang out in front of him. He screamed like an 8-year-old child and bolted from the Hall. The Horta disappeared before any of the other teachers saw it.

Hermione in between laughs said, "That … was a Horta."

Professor Flitwick interrupted them from their mirth. He greeted them and had a certain devilish look in his eye. Hermione suspected there was one teacher who knew what happened to Professor Snape.

He handed Luna her schedule. Both Harry and Hermione could see her shoulders slouch. They both made up their mind to find out what it was. A cough directed their attention back to the diminutive Charms professor.

"Harry, the Headmaster told me that you had decided to complete your education here and registered as a full time fourth year student. As such he made a schedule for you. Judging by your reaction and the robes you are wearing today I assume you are unaware of this?"

Harry took the schedule and looked at it. Of course double Potions with the Slytherins started the day. There were all the other core courses Aunt Minerva had told him about and the Whiskered Wanker had signed him up for Divination and Muggle Studies?

Harry looked at Filius. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Sirius was in a dilemma of either to kill the Headmaster himself or amuse himself watching how Harry and Hermione handled it. Harry asked, "And what about Hermione?"

"She apparently is staying with LSCM but will be moving to the guest wing once you are moved in with your dorm mates."

"Well Professor, you probably know I'm not going to classes, nor did I register myself as a student here. Although," a mischievous grin appeared on his face, "with only double Potions and double DADA today I may just go to class. After all, Hermione and I both have our NEWTS in those classes with distinction. Do you mind if she accompanies me to my first two classes?"

Filius chuckled, "No, I think not. Shall we postpone our meeting until your DADA class is over?"

"I think that would be wise," Harry wrinkled his brow, "however there is a possibility I may be asked to see the Headmaster before then."

There was a bit more laughter around the table.

Hermione smiled at Luna and said, "We have to head to Potions. We'll meet up for Lunch and Dinner and after Dinner you can come to our suite and we can talk. There is a lot we need to talk about.

Luna smiled. She felt light and free again. 'This must be what having friends is like," she thought.

/Scene Break/

Severus was waiting for Potter to show up for class. Albus had told him about submitting the paperwork for Potter and with his ass firmly in Hogwarts and the mudblood he came with on the sidelines they could start bending him to their will.

The Bell rang and Severus unlocked the door to let his class in. He was incensed immediately when Potter walked in with the girl. He tried to stop her by imposing himself in front of her but she slid by him as if he wasn't there. The two of them sat in the middle of the class and took out their books. Both had pointedly ignored him.

Snape snarled and thought, 'They won't be ignoring me for long.'

He slammed the door and got all the students' attention.

"Potter!"

"Yes, Professor"

"Why aren't you in uniform?"

"I am Professor." Harry was extremely polite.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw for being out of uniform."

"Are you always so petty professor?" That question came from the girl.

He glared at her.

She stared right into his eyes.

He took the bait.

She smiled as he stiffened. 'Gotcha!' she thought.

/Scene Break/

Albus looked at the papers in front of him. They were good enough to pass for real. Harry Potter had officially transferred from LSCM to Hogwarts. The paperwork was on its way to Gripple right now.

The best thing was, Harry's guardians were out of the country. In his role as loco parentis, Albus would make sure Harry stayed. He was anticipating hearing from Severus on how the Potions lesson went.

/Scene Break/

Severus was in some kind of kitchen or dining room. Sat around him were Remus, the girl, Black and for some reason Lovegood. There was no sign of Potter.

The girl looked over at him. "You know Snivellus. Breaking into minds can be a bad, bad thing. But after your stay in the infirmary you must be hungry."

Severus was about to use a very witty comeback when he felt not only hungry but also ravenous like there was a beast inside of him. He ate with the urgency and lack of table manners he had belittled Ronald Weasley for. Even the looks of disgust from the others around the table were the same faces he had seen at the Gryffindor table around the red-haired bottomless pit.

Severus ate for a while until he started to feel sick to his stomach. No, that wasn't quite true. There was something in his stomach. He looked down and to his horror his skin was moving around. He tried to get up and leave and the pain was so great it threw him to the floor. He felt something trying to claw its way out.

All of a sudden his abdomen burst open and a creature with Harry Potters face emerged. As everything started to go black he heard the girls voice that seemed to echo around his head.

"In my mind no one can hear you scream."

Than the voice turned normal and the echoing stopped, "But then again, I was tuning you out. I'm sure you're screaming in your classroom. Ta ta."

The last thing Severus felt was being expelled from her mind.

/Scene Break/

Poppy Pomfrey was just checking her stores when Draco Malfoy burst in levitating the Potions Master behind him. Severus was doubled over clutching his abdomen mumbling about Potter invading him. She took over the levitation spell and put Severus in the same bed he occupied the night before.

"What happened Mr. Malfoy?"

The young man was clearly distressed, "The professor was talking to Potter and his friend – Miss Granger I think – and he went silent for a minute and then started screaming and grabbing his stomach. He was shouting something about Potter inside him." He shivered involuntarily. "It was really creepy."

Albus arrived a few moments earlier hear Draco's story. He took one look at his Potions Master and stormed out to head to the dungeons.

/Scene Break/

Hermione had just finished explaining the interactions between the ingredients of today potion and the step-by-step brewing instructions as Dumbledore burst through the door.

"Mr. Potter!"

Harry looked up from where he was assisting Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis with slicing their crayfish livers.

"Yes Headmaster?"

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I believe it is a Potions class sir." There were giggles throughout the classroom. "And since the professor took ill, Hermione and I volunteered to handle today's lesson. It's only a toenail straightening paste. We covered this four years ago at LSCM. And Since Hermione and I earned our Potions NEWTs with distinction we didn't want the class to go to waste."

Albus was dumbfounded. All of the students were working away without a teacher present. The most surprising part was they were all smiling. Only the Slytherins ever smiled in Potions and it wasn't because they were enjoying it.

"Sir?" Hermione brought Albus out of his trance, "We did notice that the recipe preferred by Professor Snape included ingredients that serve no purpose but to make the potion potentially explosive during the brewing process. The sheep nipples, bat eyeballs, and tincture of myrrh are all unnecessary for the final product. Perhaps you could suggest Professor review some of his recipes and instructions. We could recommend some books."

Albus was stunned. He remembered why he was there. "Mr. Potter, what can you tell me about Professor Snape's condition."

Harry paused and started speaking to the Headmaster as if he was three, "I think sir, that you best talk to the School Healer in the Infirmary. Professor Snape collapsed and Mr. Malfoy volunteered to take him to her. I have no idea what his condition is." There were more chuckles through the class.

Albus struggled to hold his temper, "What I'm asking Mr. Potter is what you know about what happened to Professor Snape. When I was in the in the Infirmary I was told Professor Snape was complaining about you before he collapsed."

"No Sir."

"That's not the case?"

"Correct. He was not complaining about me before he collapsed – he was too busy screaming. It was pretty creepy." There were nods all around the classroom. Harry continued, "Now _after_ he collapsed he may have been talking about Potter which could have referred to me but then again I understand he also knew my parents and there are other Potters he may have known in his life. He could have also been referring to someone he knows or knew in the ceramics trade. He seemed to be in a lot of pain so he wasn't very specific."

Albus felt a headache coming on. He looked around the classroom and the students had prepared their ingredients and were starting the brewing process under the watchful eye of the girl.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Yes?"

"Can you can your friend complete the class?"

Hermione answered, "Yes sir, we will make sure everyone submits a sample for Professor Snape to mark when he's feeling better."

"Carry on then." Albus left and closed the door in a daze. It wasn't until he was almost back to the infirmary that he noticed Harry had not been wearing the Ravenclaw robes.

Back in the Potions classroom, the Hogwarts fourth year Ravenclaws and Slytherins were getting one of the best Potions lessons of their Hogwarts career. Both Hermione and Harry were attentive and helped everyone equally. In the end everyone in the class turned in at least and E level paste. As the students were leaving, Slytherin and Ravenclaw alike thanked the pair and everyone headed up to the Great Hall for Lunch.

/Scene Break/

Hermione and Harry never made it to DADA. The Headmaster summoned Harry so the two of them made their way to the Headmasters tower. Harry's excitement shone and he was so giddy. "I hope Fawkes is there!" Harry said excitedly. Neither of them really cared why Harry was summoned to see the old bastard.

Hermione thought Harry was being so cute again and knew he needed to calm down. Shortly before they reached the gargoyle, she pulled him into an alcove and just managed to make them unnoticeable before she grabbed his lapels and kissed him soundly.

For Harry all thoughts of Fawkes left his mind as Hermione's lips touched his.

After a lengthy kiss they separated but kept staring into each other's eyes with their foreheads resting together.

"Wow!" Harry said breathlessly.

"You needed to calm down. So I tried a new method." Hermione teased back.

"Well it did and didn't work. I've pushed meeting Fawkes to the back of my mind, but I'm only thinking about you right now and what I want to do when we're alone again," Harry teased right back.

"Good answer Potter," Hermione kissed him again, "But we really need to see Dumbledore before he blows a blood vessel."

Harry stepped back and grimaced, "You really know how to spoil a mood."

They laughed and held hands as they made their way down the corridor to the gargoyle. I moved aside and they shared one last peck on the ride up before they released their hands and centered themselves and put on their game faces.

As they reached the top the door swung open and they walked in. Harry was surprised not only that he didn't see the attack coming, but also it startled him so much it knocked him over.

/Scene Break/

Severus had been lying on the bunk clutching his stomach all morning. Poppy just kept checking on him waiting for him to straighten out and ask her for help. She hadn't forgotten the sneer he gave her just that morning and she had no time for snarky professors who didn't appreciate her help. This time – since he had no life-threatening injuries – she decided to offer no treatment until he specifically asked for it.

For the first time in her healing career, Poppy lived up to her reputation of enjoying the discomfort of others.

/Scene Break/

Harry didn't know whether to be angry or overjoyed. Being tackled by an overzealous Phoenix was a unique experience to say the least. He couldn't help it. Lying there on his back with an amused looking phoenix perched on his chest, Harry James Potter did the only thing he could do – he burst out laughing.

Hermione looked at her best friend – no correct that – _boyfriend_ and she started giggling herself. The phoenix on his chest was making a sound that the teens interpreted as laughter as well.

Harry started stroking the magnificent bird and it moved its head against his hand. Harry was enthralled because phoenix rarely allowed close contact like this and Fawkes seemed to take to him right away.

The only occupant of the office who was definitely _not amused_ was a certain Albus Dumbledore. Fawkes had never reacted as favourably to anyone else before. Albus had always used the fact that he had a phoenix familiar to prove to himself and others that he was the epitome of the light side. Based on the little published research on Phoenix behaviour, everyone else took this as a fact.

This _fact_ could not have been farther from reality.


	12. Hot Times at Hogwarts High

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N – **Wow, it hasn't been a year to get this out.

**Chapter 12 – Hot Times at Hogwarts High**

/Begin Book Excerpt/

_Forward from 'My Friend Fawkes – A Study of Wizard-Phoenix Bonds' by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Copyright 1957_

_Shortly after receiving my Order of Merlin – First Class for my defeat and capture of the Dark Lord Grindelwald I was blessed by an event so rare that very little was known about it. It was not long after I had returned to take up the Deputy Headmaster role at Hogwarts that a most wondrous creature visited me. _

_I had just sat down with my favourite blend of cocoa and a lemon drops for some light reading when a flame flashed before me and a marvelous red phoenix stood in front of me. I was in awe of the magnificent bird since I had never seen one up close. The symbol of ultimate purity and light – phoenixes are reclusive and rarely show themselves to humans – either Wizard or muggle. I was stunned by the great gift given to me as I stared at the sight before me._

_The phoenix, whom I later learned went by the name of Fawkes, stared at me and peered deep into my soul. I could feel his presence in my mind and it was then I realized that we had somehow established a familiar bond. It humbled me greatly that I would be chosen by a creature of such purity, good nature, and light magic that I almost fought the bond deeming myself unworthy. Fawkes somehow sensed it and trilled a calming song that made me realize I was being chosen for a higher purpose. This was not an honour that I could refuse – I was chosen as the Champion of the Light._

_The next day I started to research the bond which had developed between us and quickly found that very few people had ever developed a familiar bond with a phoenix and even fewer had ever written about it. I made it a goal to search out and collect these works compiling them and a chronicle of my own experiences into the first ever published compendium of the subject. _

_In my quest to complete this tome I have learned many things about the bond I share and the treatment of phoenix by humans throughout the centuries. From leaders of the light whose phoenix familiars assisted them in steering the world towards the Greater Good, to the darkest of lords who enslaved phoenix in order to prolong their own wretched existences this book serves as the definitive guide to the amazing phoenix._

_Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore, Order of Merlin – First Class_

_Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

/End Book Excerpt/

/Flashback/

Fawkes the Phoenix was bored. As an immortal being this was supposed to be impossible. Those who were born immortal usually had built-in coping mechanisms in their psyche that allowed them to exist throughout the millennia without going stark raving mad. There were comparatively few phoenix in existence – being immortal pretty much did everything but shutdown the drive to procreate and extend the species. All but one or two phoenix lived on a remote island in the South Pacific and spent the centuries discussing philosophy, the foibles of human kind or every once in a while just having a nice long squawk.

Fawkes however had the phoenix equivalent of ADD. Hatched sometime around the year 500, Fawkes had been bored within days after his first burning. In fact he would not have made it that far had it not been for the interesting bit of burning and being reborn for the first time. It did not take long for Fawkes to leave the nest (which was necessary since the first burning day basically immolates the nest so that the Phoenix is forced to leave) and he actually left the island by randomly flame travelling somewhere – he didn't care. His leaving had so much impact on the rest of his species that it was the main topic of discussion among the remaining phoenix for the next 300 years.

Fawkes random travel first took him to what would be later known as Central America. There he spent a couple of hundred years basking in the worship of the natives. It was a pretty easy gig – appear and disappear in flashes of flame, have the odd burning day, and eat offerings left by the people.

Whenever he got bored of being worshipped, he would fire travel around the world looking for the next great adventure. He spent some time briefly with a wizard named Godric Gryffindor, but that got old really quickly when he continually got into arguments with another wizard about the benefits of having a phoenix companion while the other bragged about the size of his snake.

Over the years Fawkes had also developed a love of practical jokes. He would flash in to witch burnings and save the people at the last second by fire travelling out with them. There was one time when he actually let a so-called dark wizard believe he bound Fawkes to him. Fawkes even put on a good show of getting depressed and even let his beautiful plumage start molting. It was all an act for the idiot's followers. Whenever they were alone, Fawkes enjoyed playing catch the Phoenix by fire-jumping all over the room setting the wizard's clothes on fire and basically doing whatever he could to mock the aspiring dark lord. The great thing was the idiot couldn't even complain to anyone about what was really happening without losing his followers. The poor wizard went insane and Fawkes finally immolated him during a burning day thus spawning the legend of the phoenix freeing itself from the "dark bonds".

The benefit of the phoenix song was another one of Fawkes' projects to help him pass the years away. He noticed that when he sang a special hypersonic note it seemed to stimulate the pleasure centre of the brain in those who had a properly varied genetic makeup. Those whose genetic history tended to a family tree with loops, multiple intersections, and the shape of a carrot tended to find that particular hypersonic note quite painful. It was wizards who made the 'light' and 'dark' interpretation of phoenix song. As for vampires, werewolves and other "dark" creatures, they had a special sensitivity to that hypersonic tone since they could actually hear it.

So after nearly one-and-a-half millennia of life, Fawkes randomly flashed into Albus Dumbledore's apartment one night. He looked at the man and using something akin to legilimency searched the thoughts of the wizard in front of him. What he found was a war hero, philosopher, teacher, and researcher who lived an alternative lifestyle. Fawkes figured it would be good a place as any other and maybe have a few laughs along the way so he decided to stick with him for a few decades and see how things went. He chuckled to himself when he realized the wizard mistook his legilimency for a familiar bond – as if an immortal being would tie itself to a mortal – so he made it his own 'in joke'.

The years went by like a flash – get it? _flash? _(phoenix joke) – for the phoenix and he watched as the latest in a long line of dark lords attempted to become immortal. This one used multiple horcruxes. Yeah, right. Become immortal by splitting what makes up your essence into multiple pieces and hide it all over the country. Being tied to a certain plane of existence and surviving is not the same as immortality - you just had to ask any Phoenix.

What did catch the interest of Fawkes was a young girl with an ability he had rarely seen or felt. He had just made up his mind to move on to being her companion since Phoenix could also sense what she called the Force, when said dark lord slaughtered her. Her son however would be someone to watch and if he ever became 'interesting' then Fawkes would move on to him. However at that particular moment in time being the companion of a human hatchling was not as interesting as making Dumbledore's lemon drops stick together when the old wizard wasn't looking.

Fast forward to 1994. The boy came back to the castle and he and his mate were proving to be _very _interesting and very powerful in the Force. They would make suitable and – most likely – fun companions. In all honesty, Dumbles was becoming a bit of a bore and he was starting to believe his own press more than anyone else. That and he never did go to any good parties. It was time for the whiskered wanker to 'lose' his phoenix familiar.

/End Flashback/

Luna started again cursing. 'That was a long interlude.' Luckily her Potions class was cancelled for the day because the Professor was indisposed and his backup – the Headmaster – had an important meeting scheduled. Who knows what might have happened when the world froze and restarted.

/Scene Break/

Harry finally calmed down had looked up at the magnificent bird perched on his chest. He sensed something that got him even more excited. He could sense Fawkes through the Force. He stared wide-eyed at the phoenix and Fawkes 'chuckled' again.

Harry glanced over at Hermione and her eyes went wide momentarily as she felt Fawkes' presence as well. She quickly got her game face back on. Harry let his childlike enthusiasm come out when dealing with and creatures – both magical and non-magical. She however, had to try and remain stone-faced while they faced the headmaster.

Albus also felt something. For the first time since Fawkes arrived he could not feel the phoenix's presence in his mind. Internally he started to panic but he too maintained his stoic appearance. Deciding it was 'twinkly-eyed grandfatherly-type' time he put on that particular appearance and chuckled.

"Mr. Potter in all the years Fawkes has been my familiar I've never known him to greet someone with such a level of enthusiasm." He addressed the phoenix, "Fawkes, can you please let Mr. Potter take a seat."

Fawkes flew up but instead of returning to his perch he flamed out of the office. Hermione helped Harry up and seeing the two single wooden chairs they looked at each other and communicated with a raised eyebrow and a wink. Before Albus could blink or move on, the two chairs had become leather recliners and the Harry and Hermione were planted in them with their feet up.

"So, Headmaster, now that the excitement is over what did you want to talk to us about?"

"There are a number of items Mr. Potter. First of all, what happened to Professor Snape this morning in Potions class? He is still in the infirmary with severe abdominal pains."

"I'm not sure what we can tell you more than we already told you when you came to the classroom.'

'"I see. Some of your classmates told me that been staring at the two of you before he collapsed. Did either or you attack him with legilimency?"

Hermione answered, "Neither of us performed legilimency on Professor Snape. We would be willing to swear a magical oath to that effect."

Dumbledore frowned, "No, I'm sure that won't be necessary. You can understand though why I would ask you after your attack on Professor Snape last night."

Harry stiffened and answered in a formal tone, "Headmaster I seem to remember I was the one attacked. Last night I used my skills in the mind arts to repel an intruder from my own mind. I would never enter the mind of another without their express permission beforehand."

"So did Professor Snape try to enter your mind again today Mr. Potter."

"Nope."

"No? Perhaps he wanted to probe you. Are you sure you didn't feel anything in your head?"

"Nope." Neither teen managed to suppress the involuntary shudder brought on by the thought of Snape doing anything to them that could be called _probing. _

Albus pondered this. If Harry didn't attack Severus or Severus didn't attack him then who was responsible for Severus' condition. This was most distressing. Until he could get answers from Severus directly he would have to try probing the minds of the fourth year Ravenclaws and Slytherins to see who had developed strong defenses.

Hermione looked at Harry and wanted to roll her eyes. For Merlin's sake - this was the leader of the light? The most powerful wizard in England? If that was truly the ace then he had a major blind spot when it came to the one and only Hermione Granger. He continually forgot her name and now seemed to discount that she could have put that slimy grease ball in the hospital matron's clutches. Maybe Dumbledore really bought into that Pureblood bullshit. She was a _witch (read female) and a muggleborn. _By Pureblood standards she would hardly be expected to have any magic at all. She broke herself from her own internal thoughts as Dumbledore continued.

"The next thing I need to discuss with you Mr. Potter is why you are out of uniform. As a student of Hogwarts in Ravenclaw you are expected to wear the standard uniform with your house crest."

"I'm sorry Headmaster but I'm not sure I understand you. Neither Hermione nor myself are a registered student at this institution. We are here as observers from Canada and LSCM only. We also seek to study advanced topics with some of your professors if they are willing to teach us and they have time outside of their normal classes. We also plan to spend time with the Ravenclaws and any other interested students to share some of our knowledge as well. And the clothes that I'm wearing are my standard LSCM school uniform. We were told by your Ministry of Magic that the students from the other schools would continue to wear their own uniforms while at Hogwarts." Harry spoke calmly to the Headmaster explaining a situation that he felt the old man should be already aware of.

Dumbledore put his grandfatherly face back on, "Mr. Potter, I have registered you as a fourth year student here at Hogwarts and I've sent Principal Gripple your intention to transfer."

Harry maintained his cool, "Despite the obvious ethical issues here - not to mention he lack of common courtesy - what gives you the right to do so?"

"You are a citizen of magical Britain and your legal guardians are not in the country. Since you are here as a student of Hogwarts, I can act on your guardians' behalf as your magical guardian."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'm afraid you have no choice." Dumbledore looked quite smug.

"What if I contacted Moony? He'll just come here and change it."

"The laws in Britain state that once you are enrolled at Hogwarts your guardian cannot remove you without the Headmaster's consent. It has been around to protect students from abusive relatives."

Harry shuddered, "Yeah, I know all about abusive relatives. You yourself saw to that."

Albus was about to retort that he needed to be protected when the fire flared and the last voice he wanted to hear right now asked, "Albus, are you there?"

Shaking his head slowly, Albus made his way over to the fireplace. He pasted on a fake smile, "Gilbert. What a pleasant surprise! To what do I owe this honour?"

Gripple was having none of it, "Cut the crap Albus! What is the meaning of sending illegal transfer papers for Mr. Potter?"

"Illegal Gilbert? I'm not sure I understand."

"Illegal as in not valid, void, embarrassing, and completely useless unless you've run out of toilet paper."

Albus let a bit of his temper show, "I can assure you Principal Gripple that the transfer papers are quite legal. Under British law as Harry's magical guardian I can authorize and execute the transfer."

Gilbert looked a bit too smug when a second face joined him in the fireplace saying, "You would be correct if you were actually Harry's magical guardian."

Dumbledore was taken aback, "Umm ... Remus! Well it has been a long time. Are you keeping well? You seem to have done a remarkable job raising Mr. Potter."

"As Gilbert said Albus, cut the crap. I really do not want to be here talking to you about this. However as Harry's magical guardian I can tell you that Minerva, the Grangers and I made sure that the two of them were protected from some of the ancient - and not so ancient - laws that would allow you to pull something like this. We made sure they each had a legal guardian in Britain before they came to Hogwarts for the year."

Albus paled, "And who is Harry's magical guardian?" Albus really didn't care about the girl.

Remus smirked, "Since Harry and Hermione are guests of the magical government of Britain and not enrolled in Hogwarts you have no legal need to know. It's up to them if they want to tell you because I sure as hell won't. Now if you'll excuse me I'm late for class."

The faces disappeared from the fireplace..

Albus looked over at Harry with a hopeful look on his face. He began to open his mouth to speak when Harry interrupted him, "No, we are not inclined to tell you. Is there anything else you need to speak with us about?"

Albus just shook his head. He had to get to the Ministry as soon as possible to find out who the boy's guardian was.

Without a further word, Harry and Hermione got up, changed their chairs back and just before they left the office, Fawkes flashed back on Harry's shoulder.

Albus stood dumbfounded as he saw his familiar leave on the shoulder of the boy-who-lived. He decided to have a lemon drop to calm down and discovered - much to his annoyance - that once again they were mysteriously moist and stuck together.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione returned to their quarters where Hermione proceeded to transfigure one of the Ravenclaw uniforms the headmaster had sent to Harry into a very elaborate perch for Fawkes. Harry was beside himself with joy. Not only had Fawkes communicated to them that he would like to spend some time with them, but they could communicate through the Force. Fawkes had already confirmed that he had sensed Lily's presence and was amazed that she managed to establish that type of connection with the Force.

Hermione sat down next to Harry and sighed, "Well that was a waste of time and air. I would have rather gone to the DADA class and found out if a man with one leg and a fake eye would be any good."

Harry observed, "I've heard he was a senior auror. However looking at him you have to wonder how successful he was. I mean, if Dumbledore wants to deter people from actually becoming aurors he found the right poster boy. There's someone strange about him though. Any idea why he it seems like he has two magical signatures."

Hermione furrowed her brow and bit her upper lip. Harry found this to be so totally cute but she missed his look of adoration. "I know we've seen it before. There was that wizard coming out of that adult book store in Ottawa that one time."

Harry added, "Then there was the time we saw that witch coming out of the girl's quidditch locker room at school."

"There's been a few other times as well but we never had the time to follow up." Hermione smiled, "I guess we can finally research it. We'll be here until June."

They sat back on the couch holding hands and just enjoying a moment together. Both realized they only had 15 minutes or so before they had leave in order to make their meeting with Professor Flitwick.

/Scene Break/

Two hours later they headed off to dinner after a very productive meeting with the head of Ravenclaw. Filius had heard about their Potions class and relayed that the fourth year Ravenclaws were bragging to their housemates that it was the best Potions class they had experienced in all their time at Hogwarts.

He had also enthusiastically agreed to proctor them in advanced Charms studies three nights a week following dinner. He also promised to talk to the Deputy Headmistress and arrange for them to be able to use an otherwise-empty classroom for research and practice. They had also agreed to provide tutoring sessions every day for any interested Hogwarts students. Filius requested this when they had asked what he would like in return for proctoring them. Both Filius and Pomona knew some of what this pair had accomplished courtesy of Minerva. Filius was intrigued and curious to see if Harry and Hermione's different approach to Magic would make a difference in the results of the Hogwarts students who attended their sessions.

Their faces brightened as they entered the hall and saw Luna already sitting at the Ravenclaw table waiting for them. Their smiles grew wider as they noticed the younger girl beaming at them and they saw healthier food already in front of her than elsewhere in the hall.

"Hi Luna," chimed Hermione as the pair sat down. "This selection of food looks even better than yesterday."

As Hermione and Harry proceed to serve themselves and each other food on their plates, Luna replied enthusiastically, "Oh yes. After you told me about the elves I was able to call one and he took me to the kitchens. All of the elves were so helpful. They even found some of the my things that had been missing since first year."

A quick glance between Harry and Hermione confirmed that they had felt some sort of reaction from Luna when she spoke about her missing things. There was a story there but they would wait until they were in a more private location to ask Luna about it.

After dinner Harry and Hermione led Luna back to their accommodations. As they walked in they noticed Lily was waiting in the sitting room for them. It looked as though she had been 'speaking' with Fawkes. Luna seemed to take it in stride and surprised everyone when she said with childlike excitement, "Ooh, a ghost I've never met before and a Phoenix! The wrackspurts seem to be around all of you! This is going to be fun! I mean, I've never seen wrackspurts around any of the other ghosts and I've always wanted to meet a phoenix up close."

Lily looked shocked, "You can see me?"

Luna nodded her head like an overenthusiastic house elf, "Uh huh."

Silence descended on the room until Hermione cleared her throat and said, "Luna, let's sit down. I think we have more to discuss tonight than we thought."

/Scene Break/

Albus Dumbledore looked every bit the Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot as he strode into the Family Records section of the Ministry of Magic. He was wearing his Supreme Mugwump robes, his Supreme Mugwump hat and even the Supreme Mugwump ring that he only wore when he really wanted to dress to impress. He was determined to find out Harry Potter's current magical guardian and he felt that his 'imposing grandfather' look would do it nicely.

Unfortunately for Albus, Stella Stackhouse was the only person working the evening shift at the ministry. Stella was a first generation witch who found out that being a brilliant student meant nothing to the Ministry of Magic bureaucracy where nepotism, bribery and extortion was the name of the game. Stella was a wide-eyed graduate of Hogwarts when she found out that most of her more brain-dead classmates were getting choice positions in the Ministry where she was only offered and entry-level clerk job in the newt-to-muggle restoration section of the Muggle Affairs department. Once she started, she realized that the last time her department was needed was in 1607 when Brunhilda Bagshot turned a muggle into a newt just so she could be accused of being a witch and get the attention of a certain cute auror whose job it was to rescue witches being burned by muggles.

Stella worked hard to get out of that department and into Family Services where she seemed to plateau at the position of the sole evening shift clerk. Stella had been raised decidedly non-wizard - she had a strong work ethic, believed in earning your position in life, and lived by a strong code of ethics - that she decided to do her job precisely by the book. To add insult to injury she found some of her more idiotic classmates had better jobs in the department simply by living up to it's name. If you _serviced_ the family of the current department head, then you were on the fast track to promotion. The family also turned out to be an equal opportunity organization.

Stella was a dreamer. She steadfastly refused to give up her nowhere job and move to Mississippi where she had some distant relatives. She was working on a project that was so secret she would not even allow herself to think about it outside of her heavily warded caravan.

One of the people she secretly hated the most in all of Magical Britain was Albus "so-bloody-full-of-his-own-crap" Dumbledore. This was the man who built up her dreams at school only to play a very big role in the organization that cut them down.

Eventually they would pay - all of them.

But that was neither here nor there right now. She had a job to do and she was going to perversely enjoy every single moment.

"May I help you?"

Albus straightened up to his full height. Gripping the edges of his robes in an oh so imperious manner he announced, "I am here to ascertain the identity of the magical guardian of one of my charges."

"Certainly sir. If you would just follow the instructions posted on the wall and fill out the appropriate form. Then you can take a number from the post over there and wait until your number is called."

Albus looked around. Aside from the two of them the room was deserted. He huffed, "As there seems to be no one here can we dispense with the formalities? I am on important business for the Wizengamot and as Supreme Mugwump my time is at a premium."

"I'm sorry but there is nothing in my standard procedures guide that provides for exemptions for the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump or even ..." she dumped an old, extremely thick binder in front of her raising a cloud of dust that enveloped the Headmaster. Leafing through the pages quickly, she scanned one and continued, "Well, I'll be darned I was wrong -" Albus proceeded to reclaim his smug look as be brushed the dust off his robes as she continued, " - there _is_ an exemption here for Merlin and his heirs. Are you Merlin or one of his heirs?"

Albus tried to make the best of the situation, "Well, I don't like to brag, but I have been compared to him many times. In fact ..."

She interrupted, "So you have no documentation that you are Merlin or his direct heir."

"Not a such. No."

She slammed the binder shut covering him in dust again, "Well then, it looks like you have to fill out a form. NEXT?"

She turned away when it was confirmed that there was no one else in line. Albus grumbled and headed to fill out a form.

/Scene Break/

"Luna, we sensed you are a seer," Hermione started to say as soon as they were seated.

The younger witch stiffened, "You know? What are you going to do to me?"

Harry answered in the same gentle tone of voice he used for stressed-out magical creatures, "Luna, please don't be afraid of us. We understand your reaction. We have a very good friend back at school who is an actual seer as well. She's told us about how people with your gift are treated poorly certain countries - including this one."

Hermione continued, "It was because of our friendship with her and knowing how her magical aura was structured that we were able to sense you in the Great Hall. We want to help you and be your friends if we can. Our friend told us about how seers can be thought of as quite strange and be ostracized by their peers without ever being able to reveal their natural talents. As for right now, we scanned these quarters and removed all the listening and monitoring charms and we added our own custom security wards. Your secret is safe with us."

Luna sat for a moment with silent tears running down her face, "You ... You really mean it? You aren't going to make fun of me?"

Harry smiled warmly at her, "Why would we make fun of some one we want to have as a friend. Now we'll let you in on a big secret of ours - you are the only person outside of the two of us who we know can see Lily?"

"Really?"

Harry, Hermione and Lily nodded.

"Luna, I'd like you to meet Lily Potter - my Mum."

Luna was shocked still for a moment. This was getting a little bit surreal even for her.

/Scene Break/

The Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot had finally filled out the Request for Familial and Custodial Information form and turned to the obnoxious woman who was silently standing behind the counter. He headed back to the wicket as she said, "Now serving number 28 ... Number 28?"

Albus looked around and confirmed he was the only other person there. He walked up to the desk and presented his form.

"Are you number 28?" asked Stella as she refused to even acknowledge his form.

"I have not taken a number. As you can see I am the only person here."

"I'm sorry sir. You must take a number."

Albus sighed and went over to the post and took the next number - it was 42.

He walked back to the desk as Stella called out, "Now serving number 29 ... Number 29?"

Albus walked up to the desk again. This time he presented his form and his number.

Stella looked at him as though he was stupid, "Sir, I am currently serving number 29. This is not number 29, it is number 42."

"I am aware of that Miss. It is just that there is no one else here."

"_If_ you are indeed the Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot then you should know that the Ministry of Magic runs according to set rules and procedures. In this department that includes no line jumping and waiting until your number is called. Now regulations say I must announce each number in order and give the holder of that number precisely 90 seconds to present themselves at the wicket. Please have a seat sir. If there is truly no one else here then it will only be about 20 minutes."

"Can't you see there is no one else here?"

"It certainly appears that way sir. However even a Hogwarts student knows that there are many ways to conceal your presence using Magic. Now, if you'll excuse me sir - Now serving number 30 ... Number 30?"

Albus grumbled and sat in the empty waiting room.

/Scene Break/

In the Hogwarts infirmary a greasy-haired patient finally unclenched himself and stretched his battered abdominal muscles as he tried to straighten out on the bed. As he did so, the matron walked by and glared at him. He sneered at her. With a 'harrumph' she turned and left.

To proud to ask for assistance, Severus Snape rolled out of bed and made his way to his quarters slowly and painfully. It gave him a lot of time to think and by the time he made it to his office he was sure of three things:

First - Never piss off Poppy. She had the capability to hold a grudge just as stubbornly as he did.

Second - Potter and the girl had occlumency capabilities more advanced than anything he had ever seen. He would need time to study this application of the Mind Arts thoroughly before trying to probe either of their minds again.

Third - Albus could go stuff himself if he ever ordered or even suggested Severus try to probe their minds again before he was ready. He even decided that he would not tell Albus anything about their minds - the HeadBastard could find out firsthand.

Once he got to his room, he took some pain killing potions from his private stash. They did not relieve the pain because unbeknownst to him, his pain was not merely physical - his subconscious kept regenerating the pain in his abdomen.

It was _not_ a pretty night for the Potions Master.

/Scene Break/

Albus had almost nodded off when he heard, "Now serving Number 42 ... Number 42?"

He headed up to the counter and presented his number and completed form.

She started going through the form. "OK, Mr. ..." she squinted as she read the handwriting, "Dumbledore let me see. Hmm, so you are requesting the identity of the Magical Guardian for Harrison James Potter?"

"That is correct. It is imperative I am given this information tonight."

"Hmm, yes that's nice," she said absentmindedly as she scanned through the form. Her eyebrows went up, "Oh dear dear dear. We have a problem."

Albus was annoyed, "I assure you that I have filled out that form completely."

"That may be. However there is a section here where you have to declare your relationship to the person in question. You've left it blank. What is your relationship to Mr. Potter?"

"I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"And Mr. Potter is a student?"

"No. Not yet."

"Any familial relationship to Mr. Potter?"

"No."

"I'm afraid regulations state I have to reject this application. Good day and thank you for visiting the Ministry of Magic."

Albus was desperate, "But I really need that information. It is imp..."

He was cut off by, "Now serving number 43 ... Number 43?"

Albus stood there trying to figure out how to deal with the situation when Stella solved it for him, "Excuse me sir do have number 43?"

"No."

"Then please take a number and wait to be called."

Albus shoulders slumped at this point and he walked out of the room - slouching and defeated.

Stella watched him leave and sneered. She muttered, "Old Prick," to herself as the door closed.

She smiled when she said that. She didn't know why but it gave her a warm feeling inside.

Unbeknownst to her, a Phoenix approved of her actions tonight.

**A/N – **I meant to have this out sooner but life conspired against me. The only good thing I can say is that if it was not for my new iPad and it's portability, I would have never been able to get this done with all the time I've spent in hospital waiting rooms lately. Next up – _Contracts_ Chapter 7


End file.
